Eu sou o mensageiro Adaptação
by Durds
Summary: Conheça Ed Masen: taxista, patético jogador de cartas, um desastre no amor. Mora numa casinha alugada com seu cachorro viciado em café e está apaixonado pela melhor amiga...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Edward Masen, ou Ed.

Dezenove anos.

Um perdedor

Seu emprego: taxista. Sua filiação: um pai morto pela birita e uma mãe amarga, ranzinza. Sua companhia constante: um cachorro fedorento e um punhado de amigos fracassados.

Sua missão: algo de muito importante, com o potencial de mudar algumas vidas. Por quê? Determinado por quem? Isso nem ele sabe.

Minha primeira Adaptação! *-*

Essa fic é adaptada do livro do Markus Zusak, (mesmo autor de A menina que roubava livros (amo esse livro *-*)) Eu sou o mensageiro. Esse livro é ótimo, ri , chorei, li 5 ou 6 vezes. Espero vocês também gostem.

Agora clique no balãozinho abaixo e comente se eu devo continuar ou não... Bjs ficnets


	2. Ás de ouros

**Parte um – A Primeira Mensagem**

**Ás de espadas – O assalto**

**Ed pov.**

O assaltante é um mané.

Eu sei disso.

O banco inteiro sabe disso.

Até meu parceirão Emmet, que é mais mané do que o assaltante, sabe disso.

O pior de tudo é quo o carro do Emm está estacionado lá fora, e o parquímetro, correndo. Estamos todos deitados aqui no chão de cara pra baixo, e os 15 minutos de estacionamento estão quase acabando.

- Por que esse cara não anda logo com isso? – falo bem baixinho.

- Pois é – Emmet responde. – Que absurdo – o som da voz dele bate no chão e faz aquela vibração seca. – Vou levar uma multa por causa desse otário. Outra multa não dá, Ed. Não to podendo.

- E esse carro aí nem vale a dor de cabeça.

- Como é que é?

Emm olha pra mim. Dá pra sacar que ele está ficando puto. Ofendido. Se tem um lance que o Emm não admite, é que alguém fale mal de seu carro. Ele pergunta de novo.

- O que você disse mesmo, Ed?

Respondo baixinho:

- Eu disse que esse carro não vale a dor de cabeça, Emmet.

- Olha só, eu engulo qualquer desaforo, Ed, mas...

Eu me desligo do que ele está dizendo, porque com toda sinceridade, quando o Emm começa a falar do carro, ninguém aguenta a chatice. Ele não consegue parar de falar, parece até criança; só que dá um tempo! O cara acabou de fazer 20 anos!

A falação continua por mais um minuto até que eu tenho que dar um corte.

- Emm, esse carro é uma vergonha, tá ligado? O troço não tem nem freio de mão, pô! Tá ali parado por causa de dois tijolos que você colocou nas rodas de trás, cara – tento falar o mais baixo possível. – Na maioria das vezes você nem se dá ao trabalho de trancar. Acho que você quer mais é que alguém faça em estrago nele pra você poder receber o seguro.

- Não tem seguro nenhum.

- Tá vendo só?

- O pessoal do Automóvel Clube disse que não valia a pena.

- Dá pra entender.

Nesse momento, o bandido se vira e grita:

- Quem é que tá de papo ai atrás?

Emm não dá a mínima. Está nervosinho por causa do carro.

- Quando eu te dou uma carona pro trabalho, você não reclama, né, seu presunçoso?

- Presunçoso? Que diabo quer dizer isso?

- Ae, já mandei calar o bico ai atrás – o bandido grita de novo.

- ENTÃO ANDA LOGO COM ISSO! – Emm responde todo puto. Agora já era, o cara está com a macaca. Ferrou.

Ele está com a cara virada pro chão do banco.

Está acontecendo um assalto.

Está quente demais para a primavera.

O ar-condicionado está pifado.

Acabaram de avacalhar com o carro dele.

O velho Emm já está a ponto de explodir, ou de enlouquecer, sei lá; a coisa vai ficar feia.

Continuamos esticados no chão, de cara para o carpete azul-claro, velho, sujo, e nós dois estamos ali, um comendo o outro com os olhos. Jasper, um camarada nosso, está com a metade do corpo embaixo da mesa do Lego, deitado entre todas as peças que se esparramaram quando o bandido entrou gritando e sacudindo tudo. Bella está bem atrás de mim, e a minha perna está ficando dormente porque o pé dela está bem em cima.

A arma do assaltante está apontada para o nariz de uma infeliz atrás do balcão. O nome no crachá é "Jéssica". Coitada da Jéssica. A garota treme tanto quanto o assaltante enquanto ela espera um zé-mané colocar o dinheiro na sacola – uma figura de 29 anos, com a cara cheia de espinha, usando uma gravata e com o sovaco todo ensopado de suor.

- Pô, por que esse cara não anda logo? – Emm reclama.

- Eu já disse isso. – lembro

- E daí? Não posso fazer um comentário, não?

- Tira o pé de cima de mim – digo pra Bella

- O quê? – ela pergunta

- Eu disse pra tirar o pé de cima de mim... Minha perna tá ficando dormente.

Ela tira, meio que de má vontade.

- Valeu.

O bandido se vira e grita pela última vez.

- Quem é o filho da puta que tá falando?

O negócio com o Emm é o seguinte: mesmo quando tudo está na boa, o cara já é problemático. Gosta de criar uma encrenca. É quase antipático. É aquele tipo de amigo com quem a gente está sempre discutindo – ainda mais quando o assunto é a merda do Falcon, a lata velha. E quando ele não está com a macaca, é um babaca imaturo.

Ele grita de sacanagem:

- É o Ed Masen, moço. É ele que tá de papo.

- Muito obrigado! – eu digo

(Meu nome completo é Edward Masen. Sou taxista, tenho 19 anos. Não sou nada diferente dos outros jovens daqui destes subúrbios – não tenho lá muitos planos pro futuro, e as possibilidades são poucas. Tirando isso, leio mais livros do que deveria, sou um zero à esquerda na cama e não entendo nada de imposto de renda. Prazer.)

- Cala essa boca, Ed! – o bandido grita. – Senão vou até aí e mando chumbo nesse traseiro.

Emm dá uma risadinha.

Parece até que estou na escola de novo, com o professor de matemática – aquele sádico – na frente da sala só dando ordens, quando no duro mesmo ele está cagando e andando, não vê a hora da sirena tocar e poder voltar pra casa, encher o bucho de cerveja e engordar feito um porco de cara pra TV.

Olho pro Emm. Dá vontade de esganar o moleque.

- Qual é, meu irmão? Tá querendo morrer? Você já tem 20 anos na cara.

- Cala essa boca, Ed! – o bandido grita mais alto dessa vez.

Falo mais baixinho ainda:

- Se eu levar um tiro, a culpa é sua. Você sabe disse, né?

- Eu mandei calar a _boca_, Ed!

- Você está achando isso muito engraçado, não tá, Emm?

- Agora chega – o assaltante deixa de lado a mulher do balcão e se aproxima da gente, puto da vida. Quando ele chega, nós todos olhamos pra ele.

Emm.

Bella.

Eu.

E todos os outros infelizes espalhados pelo chão.

A ponta da arma encosta bem na minha cara, no meio dos olhos. Dá vontade de coçar, mas eu me seguro.

O bandido olha pra frente e pra trás, pra mim e pro Emm. Através da meia fina que colocou na cara, dá pra ver o bigode ruivo e as marcas de espinha. O sujeito tem os olhos pequenos e é orelhudo. É bem provável que esteja roubando o banco para se vingar do mundo por ele ter vencido o concurso de feiura três anos seguidos.

- E então, quem ai é o Ed?

- É ele – respondo apontando pro Emm.

- Ih, sai fora, velho - Emm protesta, e sua cara me diz que ele está muito calmo pro meu gosto. Ele sabe que esse bandido não é de nada, pois, se fosse, a gente já estaria morto. Ele olha pro cara-de-meia e diz:

- Opa, peraí... – ele passa a mão no queixo – Você não me é estranho.

- Tá bom, tá bom – resolvo confessar – Eu sou o Ed.

Só que o bandido está prestando atenção no que o Emm tem a dizer.

- Emm – sussurro alto – cala a boca mané.

- Cala a boca, Emm – Bella manda.

- Cala a boca, Emm! – grita Jasper do outro lado.

- Quem é você, diabo? – o bandido grita pro Jasper, se virando pra descobrir de onde veio a voz.

- Jasper.

- Então nem começa, Jasper. Cala essa matraca!

Tudo bem - a voz respondeu – Valeu!

Todos os meus amigos parecem um bando de idiotas metidos a valentões. Não me pergunte por quê. Como muitas coisas, só sei que é assim.

O bandido então começa a ficar com o sangue fervendo. O suor começa a ultrapassar a meia que esconde o rosto.

- Já to de saco cheio disso – ele resmunga. Quando ele fala, parece que solta fogo.

Só que nem assim o Emm cala a droga da boca.

- Cara, acho que estudamos na mesma escola, sei lá, um troço desse, sacou? – ele continua.

- Tu tá querendo morrer, não tá? – o bandido está uma pilha, ainda fervendo.

- Olha só – Emm explica - , na verdade só tô querendo que você pague a multa de estacionamento pra mim. Não posso passar dos 15 minutos estacionado ali e você tá me prendendo aqui.

- Tô mesmo, e daí? – ele aponta a arma.

- Pra que essa agressividade toda, cara?

_Ai meu Deus, _eu penso. _O Emm já era. Ele vai levar um teco na garganta._

O bandido olha lá pra fora através da porta de vidro, tentando sacar qual é o carro do Emm.

- Qual é o seu carro? – ele pergunta, reconheço até que com educação.

- É aquele Falcon azul-claro ali.

- Aquela porcaria ali? Essa porra não serve nem pra mijar em cima; é ruim de eu pagar multa por ela, hein.

- Opa, alto lá – o Emm fica todo ofendido de novo. – Já que você tá roubando o banco, o mínimo que pode fazer é pagar minha multa, não acha, não?

Enquanto isso.

O dinheiro está pronto pra viagem, e Jessica, a garota do balcão, chama o bandido. O bandido se vira e volta pra lá.

- Anda logo, vadia – ele grita, e ela passa a sacola. Imagino que seja preciso falar assim quando se está assaltando. Ele viu tudo quanto foi filme e prestou bem atenção. Não demora muito e ele volta pro nosso lado, com o dinheiro na mão.

- Você! – o ladrãozinho grita pra mim. Agora que ele está com a grana, parece que se reanimou. O cara prestes a me porrar com a arma quando de repente alguma coisa chama sua atenção lá fora.

Ele olha. Bem pra fora do vidro. Uma gota de suor pinga de seu pescoço.

Ele respira fundo,

Ele fica todo bolado.

Ele diz:

- Essa não!

A polícia está lá fora, mas não faz ideia do que está rolando dentro do banco. A notícia ainda não vazou. Os guardas estão expulsando alguém que estacionou um Torana dourado em fila dupla na porta da padaria do outro lado da rua. O carro rala dali, os guardas também, e o bandido mané fica na mão, sem carona, só com a grana.

Daí ele tem uma ideia.

Ele se vira de novo.

Pra gente.

- Você – ele se dirige ao Emm. – Passa as chaves.

- O quê?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Esse carro é peça rara, meu irmão!

- É uma merda rara, isso sim, Emm – sacaneio. – Agora passa logo as chaves pra ele ou quem vai acabar com a sua raça sou eu!

Fazendo uma cara de poucos amigos, Emm enfia a mão no bolso e tira as chaves do carro.

- Toma cuidado – ele pede.

- Chupa meu pau – o bandido responde.

- Ô, não tem necessidade disso! – Jasper grita embaixo da mesa do Lego.

- E você cala essa boca! – o bandido responde aos berros e sai batido.

O problema é que as chances do carro do Emm pegar logo de primeira são de cinco por cento.

O bandido sai varado pela porta do banco e ruma em direção à rua. Ele tropeça e derruba a arma perto da entrada, mas resolve continuar sem ela. De repete, vejo que o cara ficou bolado, na dúvida entre voltar e pegar a arma ou seguir em frente. O tempo é curto e ele continua correndo, deixando a arma pra lá.

Quando ficamos de joelhos pra ver o que o safado está fazendo, vemos ele se aproximando do carro.

- Fica olhando... – Emm começa a rir. Eu, Emm e Bella estamos só de olho, e o Jasper se aproxima da gente.

Lá fora, o bandido dá uma parada e tenta descobrir com que chave abre o carro. Nesse instante, todo mundo começa a rir da incompetência do cara.

Finalmente ele consegue entrar e tenta ligar o carro várias vezes, mas a lata-velha se recusa a dar partida.

Então.

Por algum motivo que nunca vou entender.

Saio correndo, pego a arma no caminho. Quando atravesso a rua, olho bem nos olhos do bandido. Ele tenta sair do carro, mas agora é tarde.

Estou com a arma apontada já janela do Ford.

Estou com a arma apontada nos olhos dele.

Ele para.

Nós dois paramos.

Ele tenta sair e correr, e eu juro por Deus como nem me dou conta de que estou mandando chumbo até que avanço na direção do cara e ouço o vidro se estilhaçando.

- O que é que você tá fazendo? – Emm grita desesperado do outro lado da rua. Caiu o mundo dele. – Você está atirando no meu carro!

Surgem então as sirenes.

O bandido se ajoelha.

Ele diz:

- Que idiota que eu sou!

Eu só concordo.

Por um momento eu olho pra baixo e sinto pena do cara, pois me dou conta de que posso estar olhando para o homem mais azarado e infeliz do planeta. Primeiro, ele rouba um banco onde encontra uma cambada de imbecis como eu e o Emm. Daí o carro que era pra ser usado na fuga some. Aí, quando ele acha que resolveu a situação pegando outro carro, ele encontra a lata-velha mais escrota do hemisfério sul. De certa forma, tenho pena dele. Imagina só que humilhação.

Depois que os guardas tiram o bandido algemado dali, viro pra Emm e digo:

- Tá vendo aí? – continuo e, me empolgo falando mais alto, apontando pro carro – Tá vendo aí? Isso é pra você ver que esse carro é pra lá de escroto! – dou uma parada pra deixar o cara pensar um pouco. – Se essa droga valesse alguma coisa, o malandro teria ralado daqui, concorda?

Emm dá o braço a torcer.

- Acho que sim.

Na verdade , é até difícil saber se pra ele não teria sido melhor se o bandido tivesse fugido, pois assim ele poderia mostrar que a carroça não era tão escrota assim.

É caco de vidro pra tudo quanto é lado: na rua, nos bancos do carro. Tendo decidir quem ficou mais no chão: se foram os cacos de vidro da janela ou se foi a cara do Emm.

- Ae – digo – desculpa aí pela janela. Foi mal.

- Deixa pra lá. – Emm responde.

A arma, que ainda estou segurando, está quente e grudenta, parecendo chocolate derretido.

Chegam mais outros guardas pra fazer perguntas.

Vamos até a delegacia e eles perguntam sobre o assalto, o que rolou e como que a arma foi parar na minha mão.

- Ele deixou cair?

- Foi isso que eu disse, não foi?

- Olhe aqui, meu filho – diz o policial. Ele tira os olhos dos papéis. – Não precisa dar uma de nervosinho pra cima de mim.

O policial tem uma pança de cerveja e um bigode já ficando branco. Por que será que uma porrada de policiais acha que precisa deixar o bigode crescer?

- Nervosinho? – pergunto.

- Isso mesmo, nervosinho.

Nervosinho.

Até que gosto dessa palavra.

- Desculpa aí, seu guarda. Ele deixou a arma cair quando estava saindo do banco, e eu peguei quando fui atrás dele. Foi isso. Ele era do mal, tá ligado?

- A-hã

Passamos bastante tempo lá dentro. A única hora em que o policial perde a paciência é quando não aguenta mais ouvir o Emm exigindo indenização pelo carro.

- O Falcon azul? – o policial pergunta.

- Esse mesmo.

- Filho, vou ser curto e grosso: esse carro é simplesmente um ultraje. É uma desgraça.

- Eu te disse – lembrei.

- Pelo amor de Deus, o carro não tem freio de mão!

- E daí?

- E daí que você não tem sorte de não sair multado. O veículo não tem a menor condição de estar rodando.

- Muito obrigada.

O policial sorri.

- Não tem de quê.

-E vê se segue meu conselho.

Estamos quase saindo quando percebemos que o policial ainda não acabou. Ele manda a gente voltar, ou pelo menos manda o Emm voltar.

- Que conselho? – Emm pergunta.

- Por que não arranja um carro novo, filho?

Emm olha pro cara todo sério.

- Por questões pessoais.

- Tipo o quê? Falta de grana?

- Ah dinheiro não é problema. Fique o senhor sabendo que eu trabalho – ele consegue até parecer o dono da verdade. – Só que tenho outras prioridades.

Ele agora dá um sorriso como só mesmo alguém que tenha tanto orgulho de um carro assim consegue dar. – Além disso, eu adoro meu carro.

- Então tudo bem – o guarda encerra o papo. – Tchau pra você.

- Quer fazer o favor de me dizer que prioridades são essas que você tem? Logo você? – pergunto pro Emm depois que a gente sai da sala.

Emm olha pra frente, todo esquisito.

- Vê se cala a boca, Ed – ele diz. – Uma porrada de gente pode até ter te achado um herói hoje, mas, pra mim, você não passa de um babaca que meteu bala na janela do meu carro.

- Se você quiser, eu pago pelo estrago.

Ele dá mais um sorriso.

- Não precisa.

Pra ser sincero, é um alivio. Prefiro a morte do que ter que colocar um centavo furado naquele Falcon.

Quando saímos da delegacia, Bella e Jasper estão lá fora esperando, mas não estão sozinhos. Tem uns jornalistas por perto e tiram uma porrada de fotos.

- É aquele ali! – alguém grita; quando vejo, a galera toda está em cima de mim, fazendo perguntas . Tento responder tudo rapidinho, explicando mais uma vez o que aconteceu. Não moro numa cidade pequena e aqui tem gente do rádio, da televisão e dos jornais, todos eles vão escrever e matérias e mostrar os acontecimentos no ida seguinte.

Imagino as manchetes.

Até que seria bem maneiro alguma coisa do tipo: "TAXISTA VIRA HERÓI", mas é bem provável que eles publiquem algo assim: "MALANDRO TOMA VERGONHA E FAZ ALGUMA COISA QUE PRESTE". Emm vai morrer de rir dessa.

Depois de mais ou menos uns dez minutos de perguntas, o povo vai embora e a gente volta pro ponto onde o carro está estacionado. Encontramos uma bela de uma multa presa entre o limpador e o para-brisa do Falcon.

- Filhos-da-puta – protesta Bella, enquanto Emm pega o papel pra ler. A gente estava no banco porque o Emm ia depositar o salário dele. Ele agora vai usar a grana pra pagar a multa.

Tentamos retirar os vidros dos bancos para podermos entrar. Emm tenta fazer o carro pegar umas oito vezes , só que nada.

- Que ótimo – ele diz.

- Grande novidade – responde Jasper.

Eu e Bella ficamos na nossa.

Bella assume o volante enquanto a gente empurra. Levamos a lata velha pra minha casa, que fica mais perto do centro.

Alguns dias depois, recebo a primeira mensagem.

Isso muda a coisa toda.

**Nota da tradutora**:. E ai gente? Capitulo grande não?... Olha a fic é dividida em cinco partes, com cada uma delas com 13 capítulos... Ao decorrer mande suas dúvidas que eu respondo no próximo capítulo... Se deixarem reviews posto um bônus na quinta...

Bjs ficnets ;*


	3. 2 de ouros

**Parte um – A Primeira Mensagem**

**2 de ouros – Sexo deve ser como Matemática: uma introdução à minha vida**

**Ed. Pov**

Vou te contar um pouco sobre minha vida.

Toda semana, pelo menos em algumas noites, eu jogo cartas.

É o que fazemos.

Jogamos um lance chamado Porre, que não tem nada de difícil e é o único jogo que a gente curte sem cair no bate-boca toda hora.

Tem o Emm, que nunca fecha a matraca, que fica lá sentado, tentando fumar charutos e curtir ao mesmo tempo.

Tem o Jasper, que fica sempre na dele, exibindo uma tatuagem supertosca no braço direito. Ele tira um gole de sua VB _long-neck _do início ao fim e toca no bigodinho, que parece até que foi colado fio por fio naquela cara de moleque.

Tem a Bella. Bella sempre se senta de cara pra mim, bem na minha frente, não interessa o jogo. Ela tem cabelo castanho- avermelhado, pernas finas, o sorrisinho torto mais lindo do mundo, quadris enlouquecedores e se amarra em ver filmes. Ela também trabalha como taxista.

Daí vem eu.

Antes de começar a entrar em detalhes sobre mim, acho melhor ir contando alguns fatos:

Quando tinha 19 anos, Bob Dylan já era veterano da noite do Greenwich Village, em Nova York.

Salvador Dalí já tinha pintado uma porrada de quadros sensacionais e se rebelado quando fez 19 anos.

Joana D'Arc era a mulher mais procurada e caçada no mundo quando tinha 19 anos, tendo criado uma revolução.

Daí vem Ed Masen, também com 19 anos de idade...

Um pouco antes do assalto lá no banco, eu já estava fazendo um balanço geral de minha vida.

Taxista – pra conseguir este emprego, tive que mentir minha idade. (É preciso ter no mínimo 20 anos.)

Não segue carreira nenhuma .

Não te m o menor respeito na comunidade.

Porra nenhuma.

Percebi que tinha uma porrada de gente em tudo quanto é canto realizando coisas bacanas enquanto eu recebia ordens dos Dereks da vida, uns executivos praticamente carecas, sem contar que ainda tinha que ficar de olho pros pés-de-cana que eu pegava às sextas-feiras à noite não vomitarem no meu taxi ou não me darem o cano, saindo sem pagar a corrida. Na verdade foi a Bella quem teve essa ideia de tentar dirigir taxi. Não precisou muito pra me convencer, ainda mais porque eu estava de quatro por ela fazia um tempão. Eu nunca saí desse subúrbio. Faculdade nunca foi minha praia. Minha praia era Bella.

Eu estou sempre me perguntando; "E aí, Ed, o que você fez de útil nesses 19 anos de vida?" A resposta é simples:

Porra nenhuma.

Já comentei sobre isso com algumas pessoas, mas tudo que elas fizeram foi mandar eu colocar a cabeça no lugar. O Emm me chamou de reclamão de primeira. Bella disse que ainda faltavam 20 anos pra eu ter uma crise de meia-idade. Ritchie só olhou pra mim, como se eu estivesse falando grego. E quando eu toquei no assunto com a minha mãe, ela disse: "Ohhhh, por que você não chora um pouquinho, Ed?", Você vai adorar minha velha. Podes crer.

Moro numa casinha onde pago um aluguel bem barato. Logo depois que eu me mudei pra cá, o corretor me disse que meu chefe é o proprietário. Meu chefe é o orgulhoso fundador e diretor da cooperativa em que eu trabalho: TAXI LIVRE. Pra não entrar em detalhes, só sei dizer que é uma empresa sinistra. Foi molinho, molinho convencer o pessoal de que eu e a Bella tínhamos idade suficiente pra trabalhar com táxi e que a gente tinha carteira. O negócio é simples; misture uns números na sua certidão de nascimento, apareça com uma carteira fria, mas que seja convincente, e você está dentro. Uma semana depois, a gente já estava rodando, pois os caras estavam com poucos motoristas. Ninguém ligou pra confirmar as referências. Foi superfácil. E surpreendente o que a gente consegue com enrolação e caô. Como disse Raskolnikov, "Quando a razão falha, o diabo ajuda!" Ao menos posso exigir o direito ao título de Taxista Mais Jovem da área — um taxista prodígio. E minha vida está toda estruturada neste beco sem saída e sem futuro. Bella é mais velha do que eu alguns meses.

A casa onde moro é bem perto do centro e, já que sou obrigado a devolver o táxi pra cooperativa todo dia, é uma boa caminhada entre o trabalho e minha casa. A não ser quando o Emm me dá uma carona. Eu não tenho meu próprio carro porque já passo o dia inteiro, às vezes noites, levando gente de um lado pro outro. Quando tenho uma folga, a última coisa que me dá vontade de fazer é dirigir.

A cidade onde a gente mora é bem ruinzinha. Fica pra lá da periferia e tem umas partes boas e outras podres. Tenho certeza de que você nem vai ficar espantado se eu disser que venho de uma das partes podres. Minha família toda cresceu no extremo norte da cidade, um lance que todo mundo meio que esconde dos outros. É por lá que se encontra uma porrada de adolescentes grávidas, uma porrada de pais escrotos desempregados, e mães como a minha, que fumam, enchem a cara e saem pelas ruas usando botas de pele de carneiro. Fui criado numa espelunca, mas fiquei lá até o James, meu irmão, terminar o ensino médio e se mandar pra faculdade. Às vezes tenho consciência de que eu poderia ter feito à mesma coisa, mas esse lance de escola nunca foi muito a minha praia. No lugar de estudar matemática e as outras matérias, eu passava o tempo com a cara nos livros de ficção. Talvez eu devesse ter me formado em alguma coisa pra ter uma profissão, mas também eles não dão oportunidades de estágio por essas bandas, ainda mais pra alguém como eu. Por causa da preguiça, sempre fui um aluno muito do ruim, menos em inglês, graças aos livros que eu lia. E quando terminei o ensino médio, tratei logo de arranjar um emprego, já que meu pai torrava a grana toda enchendo a cara. Comecei numa rede de lanchonetes que nem vale a pena lembrar e que nem menciono de tanta vergonha. Depois fui parar num escritório de contabilidade, onde eu organizava os arquivos, só que a firma fechou algumas semanas depois que comecei a trabalhar. E, por fim, o ponto alto, o auge de minha história profissional até agora.

Motorista de táxi.

Moro com um camarada. O nome dele é Porteiro. Tem 17 anos. Ele se senta na porta coberta por tela pra proteger contra os insetos, com o sol batendo no seu pelo preto. Seus olhos velhos brilham. Ele sorri. Seu nome é Porteiro porque desde muito cedo ele já curtia ficar sentado na porta da frente. Ele fazia isso lá na casa dos meus pais e continua fazendo a mesma coisa aqui em casa. Curte ficar sentado no quentinho e não deixa ninguém entrar. Isso porque de tão velho o bicho mal consegue se mexer. E uma mistura de rottweiler com pastor alemão e tem um futum que banho nenhum dá jeito. Na verdade, acho até que é por isso que os únicos que conseguem entrar aqui em casa são os camaradas que vêm pra jogar cartas. A primeira coisa que as pessoas sentem quando chegam aqui é o fedor do cachorro, que se estende pela casa toda. Ninguém tem coragem de ficar muito tempo por perto, muito menos de entrar. Eu já até tentei incentivar o bicho a usar um desodorantezinho. Esfreguei uma boa quantidade no sovaco dele. Cheguei até a meter aromatizador de ambiente por todo seu corpo, só que o bicho acabou fedendo mais do que já fede. Ficou com cheiro de banheiro de boteco mal lavado, saca?

Ele era do meu pai, mas, quando o coroa morreu seis meses atrás, minha mãe empurrou o bicho pra mim. Ela se encheu porque o bicho se amarrava em passar um tempo paradinho embaixo do varal.

("Com tanto lugar no quintal pra esse bicho ficar, onde ele resolve parar?" — ela perguntava e ela mesma respondia — "Bem embaixo da porra do varal.")

Daí, quando saí de lá, eu o trouxe comigo.

Aqui pra minha casa.

Pra porta dela.

E ele está feliz.

E eu também.

Ele fica feliz quando sente os raios do sol entrando pela tela na porta e esquentando seu pelo. Ele fica feliz de dormir ali, e dá uma olhadinha preguiçosa pra cima quando eu tento fechar a porta de madeira à noite. Nesses momentos, eu adoro esse cachorro. Gosto dele de montão. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, como o bicho fede!

Acho que logo, logo ele vai morrer. Já estou até esperando, o que é normal quando se tem um cachorro com 17 anos. Só Deus sabe como vou encarar isso. Quando eu me der conta, ele já vai estar longe, depois de ter morrido quietinho, calmo e tranquilo. Fico imaginando que eu vou me abaixar ali na porta, cair em cima dele e desabar no choro com a cara enfiada naquele pelo fedido. Vou ficar na expectativa de que ele acorde, só que ele não vai acordar. Vou então enterrar o corpo. Vou carregá-lo lá pra fora, sentindo seu corpo esfriar enquanto o horizonte vai escurecendo até desaparecer no meu quintal. Mas por enquanto ele está bem. Dá pra ver ele respirar. Só que, pelo fedor, parece até que o bicho está morto.

Tenho uma televisão que precisa de um tempinho pra aquecer, um telefone que quase nunca toca e uma geladeira que fica fazendo um chiado que parece rádio fora da estação.

Em cima da televisão, coloquei uma foto que tirei com o pessoal lá de casa uns anos atrás.

Já que quase nunca assisto à TV, de vez em quando paro e fico olhando pra foto. Até que é um programa bem bacana, falando sério, mas a imagem está piorando cada vez mais com a poeira. Um pai, uma mãe, duas irmãs, eu e um irmão mais novo. Três ali estão sorrindo. Os outros três, não. Eu gosto.

Em termos de família, minha mãe é uma daquelas mulheres duronas, que ninguém conseguiria matar com um machado. Chegou uma época em que deu pra xingar feito louca; depois falo mais sobre esse lance.

Como eu disse, meu pai morreu seis meses atrás. Ele era um malandro solitário, caladão, educado, e se amarrava numa birita. Eu poderia até dizer que ele passou a encher a cara pra conseguir aguentar minha mãe, só que não tem desculpa. Agente pode até inventar desculpas pras coisas, mas acreditar nelas, não. Bem, meu coroa trabalhava entregando móveis. Quando ele morreu, foi encontrado sentado numa velha espreguiçadeira lá dentro do caminhão. E lá estava ele, esticado, no maior _relax _e morto. Logo de início, os caras ficaram putos, pois pensaram que ele estivesse ali de boa vida, fazendo corpo mole, e ainda tinha uma porrada de coisas pra descarregar. O fígado dele não aguentou e entregou os pontos.

Meu irmão James é todo certinho. E um ano mais novo do que eu e está na faculdade.

Minhas irmãs se chamam Alice e Rosalie.

Quando Rosalie tinha 17 anos e ficou grávida, eu chorei. Na época eu tinha 12. Ela saiu de casa logo em seguida. Ninguém expulsou ninguém. Ela saiu e se casou. Foi um evento do caramba.

Um ano depois, quando Alice saiu, não teve nenhum problema.

Ela não estava grávida.

Atualmente sou o único que sobrou aqui por essas bandas. Os outros todos foram morar na cidade. James é quem está se dando bem mesmo. Está quase se formando advogado. Desejo tudo de bom pra ele. Sério mesmo.

Ao lado da foto de família em cima da TV, tem ainda uma outra, só que é comigo, Bella, Emm e Jasper. No Natal do ano passado, Bella trouxe a câmera, a gente programou o automático e pronto: lá estamos nós. Emm com um charuto. Jasper com um sorriso amarelo. Bella rindo. E eu segurando as cartas de baralho, impressionado com a pior mão que eu já tirei em toda a história do Natal no mundo.

Eu cozinho.

Eu como.

Lavo roupa, mas raramente passo.

Vivo no passado e acredito que a Cindy Crawford é de longe a melhor modelo do mundo.

Essa é a minha vida.

Tenho cabelo escuro, sou moreno claro, olhos verdes. Sou um cara bem normal, nada sarado. Eu devia endireitar a postura e parar de me curvar, mas não consigo. Quando estou de pé, coloco as mãos nos bolsos. Minhas botas já estão se desmantelando, mas mesmo assim não as tiro dos pés, porque gosto delas pra caramba. Quase sempre enfio as botas e vou bater perna. Às vezes vou até o rio que corta a cidade, ou dou uma volta no cemitério, pra visitar meu pai. O Porteiro vem comigo, é claro, se estiver acordado.

O que eu mais gosto é de andar com as mãos nos bolsos, com o Porteiro de um lado e fazendo de conta que a Bella está do outro.

A imagem que tenho da gente na cabeça é sempre de costas.

Tem sempre um brilho escurecendo.

Tem sempre a Bella.

Tem sempre o Porteiro.

Tem sempre eu.

E eu estou sempre segurando os dedos da Bella com os meus.

Ainda não escrevi uma música do nível do Dylan, nem arrisquei dar minhas primeiras pinceladas surrealistas, e duvido muito que fosse capaz de causar uma revolução, porque, pra completar, não estou em forma, apesar de ser magro feito um varapau. Sou um fracote mesmo.

Basicamente, acho que nada me diverte tanto quanto jogar cartas, ou dirigir de volta pro subúrbio depois de deixar alguém em algum lugar na cidade ou talvez mais pro norte. Abaixo os vidros das janelas, e deixo o vento acariciar meu cabelo e fico sorrindo pro horizonte.

Então chego ao subúrbio e paro o carro na TAXI LIVRE.

Às vezes odeio ouvir o som de porta de carro batendo.

Como eu já disse, sou gamadão na Bella.

Bella, que já deu pra uma porrada de gente, menos pra mim. Ela vive dizendo que gosta tanto de mim que não consegue me dar, e eu, por minha vez, nunca tentei vê-la peladona e toda trêmula na minha frente. Eu me cago de medo. Eu já te disse que, em matéria de sexo, sou um ridículo. Já namorei uma ou duas garotas, e elas nunca se empolgaram muito comigo no departamento da trepada. Uma disse que eu era o cara mais atrapalhado que ela já tinha namorado. A outra sempre ria quando eu tentava dar alguma investida. A risadinha me deixava meio bolado, e ela acabou me dando um pé na bunda.

Pra mim, sexo devia ser como matemática. Tipo assim:

Na escola. Ninguém liga de ser um zero à esquerda em matemática. Chegam até a espalhar isso pra todo mundo. Saem dizendo: "Pois é eu não esquento com ciências nem com inglês, mas sou um merda em matemática." E os outros riem e dizem: "Pois é, eu também. Não faço a menor ideia do que seja esse lance de logaritmo."

Seria bom se a gente pudesse dizer a mesma coisa sobre sexo.

Seria bacana se pudéssemos dizer com orgulho: "Pois é, não faço a menor ideia do que seja esse lance de orgasmo. Sou bom em quase tudo, mas, quando chega nessa parte, eu boio completamente."

Só que ninguém abre a boca pra dizer isso.

Não dá.

Ainda mais homem.

Nós, cuecas, achamos que é uma obrigação ser bom no negócio. Pois estou aqui pra dizer que não sou. Ah, e tenho que dizer também que meu beijo deixa muito a desejar. Uma daquelas namoradas tentou me ensinar uma vez, mas acho que ela acabou desistindo. Sinto que não sei muito que fazer com a língua lá dentro, mas paciência.

E só sexo.

Pelo menos é isso que fico dizendo pra mim mesmo.

Eu minto pra caramba.

Mas, voltando à Bella, acho que eu devia encarar como um elogio isso de ela não querer transar comigo por gostar de mim mais do que de qualquer outra pessoa. Sério, faz todo o sentido, não faz?

Quando ela fica pra baixo ou deprimida, olho pra janela da frente e vejo seu vulto se aproximando aqui de casa. Ela entra e a gente toma umas cervejas ou um vinho de quinta, ou vê um filme, ou as três coisas juntas. Geralmente é um filme bem velho e demorado, tipo _Ben-Hur, _que vara a noite. Ela se senta do meu lado no sofá, usando aquela blusa flanelada e um short jeans que era uma calça, e, quando ela cai no sono, eu a cubro com um cobertor.

Dou um beijinho em seu rosto.

Acaricio sua cabeça.

Fico pensando que ela mora sozinha como eu, e que nunca teve uma família de verdade, e que transa sem se envolver. Bella nunca deixa essa história de amor atrapalhar. Acho que ela já teve uma família, mas o povo devia viver quebrando o pau. O que não falta por aqui é família assim. Acho que ela amava os pais, mas eles só lhe meteram a porrada.

É por isso que ela se recusa a amar.

Seja lá quem for.

Acho que ela se sente melhor assim, e quem pode condenar a coitada?

Quando ela dorme no meu sofá, fico pensando nisso tudo. É sempre assim. Eu coloco o cobertor em cima dela, daí vou pra cama e sonho.

De olhos abertos.

**NA:.** Desculpem não postar semana passada, por isso vou postar um bônus na quinta (só se tiver reviews) E ai? Estão gostando? Mandem reviews que eu posto mais rápido.

Bjs ficnets ;*


	4. 3 de ouros

**Parte um – A Primeira Mensagem**

**3 de ouros – Ás de ouros**

**Ed. Pov. **

Os jornais aqui da cidade publicaram algumas matérias sobre o assalto que rolou no banco. Estão dizendo que eu tirei a arma do bandido depois de o seguir e sair no braço com ele. É bem coisa de jornal mesmo. Eu sabia que eles iam inventar história.

Eu sento na mesa da cozinha e dou uma passada rápida em algumas dessas matérias; Porteiro só fica ali de butuca, como sempre. Ele tá cagando e andando se eu sou herói. A única coisa que interessa pra ele é encontrar a comidinha ali na hora certa.

Abro uma cerveja pra minha mãe, que resolve dar uma passada aqui. Diz que está toda orgulhosa. Segundo ela, todos os filhos se deram bem, menos eu, mas agora pelo menos eu dei um motivo de orgulho, ainda que só por uns dois dias.

"Esse aí é meu filho", dá pra imaginar a coroa dizendo pra todo mundo com quem ela esbarra pelas ruas. "Eu não disse que _um dia _ele ia fazer alguma coisa que prestasse?"

Emm e Jasper, é claro, dão as caras por aqui.

Até a Bella vem me visitar com o jornal embaixo do braço.

Todos os artigos me citam como um taxista de 20 anos, Ed Masen, já que menti pra todos os repórteres sobre minha idade. Quando se mente uma vez, é preciso manter a mesma história do começo ao fim. Isso não é novidade pra ninguém.

Minha cara confusa aparece estampada em todas as manchetes; o negócio fica tão bom que um belo dia, quando estou saindo pra comprar leite, recebo a visita inesperada de um radialista que aparece pra gravar uma entrevista comigo. Ofereço um cafezinho pro cara, mas tenho que servir preto mesmo, já que não tem leite na casa.

Noite de terça-feira. Chego do trabalho e pego as correspondências na caixa de correio. No meio das contas pra pagar — luz e gás — e de umas propagandas, tem um envelope pequeno. Jogo tudo na mesa e deixo pra lá. Meu nome está escrito com uns garranchos e fico curioso pra saber do que se trata. Vou pra cozinha e, enquanto preparo um sanduba, fico pensando em ir logo lá abrir o troço pra saber o que é. Só que acabo esquecendo.

Já é bem tarde quando resolvo abrir o envelope.

Passo a mão.

Sinto alguma coisa.

Sinto um negócio solto dentro do envelope quando rasgo pra ver o que é. A noite está fria, como em toda primavera.

Eu tremo.

Vejo meu reflexo na tela da TV e na foto de minha família.

Porteiro ronca.

O vento sopra lá fora.

A geladeira chia.

Por um instante, parece que tudo pára pra me ver tirar uma carta velha de baralho lá de dentro do envelope.

E um ás de ouros.

Na luz fraca de minha sala, seguro a carta com cuidado, como se ela fosse quebrar ou amassar na minha mão. Tem três endereços escritos nela com a mesma letra do envelope. Leio devagar, com todo o cuidado. Tem uma _vibe _sinistra passando pelas minhas _mãos. _A _vibe _penetra no meu corpo e corre tudo, corroendo silenciosamente meus pensamentos. Leio:

_**Rua Edgar, nº 45, meia-noite. **_

_**Avenida Harrison, nº 13, 18:00. **_

_**Rua Macedoni, nº 6, 5:30 da manhã**_.

Abro a cortina e olho lá pra fora.

Nada.

Passo por cima do Porteiro e paro na varanda.

— Oi! Tem alguém aí? — grito.

Só que, mais uma vez, nada.

A brisa se afasta — quase que envergonhada por ter presenciado aquele mico — e fico lá, parado. Sozinho. A carta ainda está na minha mão. Não conheço esses endereços, ou, melhor dizendo, não conheço muito bem. Conheço as ruas, mas não tenho ideia de onde ficam as casas.

Com certeza é a coisa mais estranha que já me aconteceu.

Quem iria me enviar um lance desse?, pergunto pra mim mesmo. O que foi que eu fiz pra receber uma carta velha de baralho na minha caixa de correio, com uns endereços esquisitos rabiscados nela? Volto lá pra dentro e me sento na cozinha. Tento entender o que está acontecendo e quem me enviou esse negócio que pode até ser alguma coisa do destino. Uma porrada de caras me vem à cabeça.

Será que foi a Bella?, pergunto. O Emm? Jasper? Mamãe? Não faço a menor ideia.

Alguma coisa me diz que é melhor jogar a carta fora — melhor jogar na lata de lixo e esquecer. Mas sinto uma dor na consciência só de pensar em fazer isso.

Talvez seja o destino mesmo, penso.

Porteiro se aproxima e dá uma fungada na carta.

_Que merda, _dá pra ver ele pensando. _Pensei que fosse alguma coisa de comer. _Depois de cheirar pela última vez, ele dá uma parada e tenta decidir o que vai fazer em seguida. Como sempre, ele volta se arrastando pra porta, dá meia-volta e se deita. Ele se acomoda no conforto do pelo preto e dourado. Seus olhões brilham, mas também caem na escuridão profunda. Estica as patas no carpete velho e áspero.

Ele olha pra mim.

Eu olho pra ele.

E aí?, vejo ele pensar. Que diabos você quer?

Nada.

Bom.

Legal.

E fica tudo por isso mesmo.

Só que ainda estou segurando o ás de ouros, só pensando.

_Liga pra alguém, _digo a mim mesmo.

O telefone se apressa e toca. Talvez seja a resposta que estou esperando.

Tiro o fone do gancho e enfio na orelha. Chega a machucar, mas escuto com toda a atenção. Infelizmente, é minha mãe.

— Ed?

Conheço essa voz em qualquer lugar. Sei também que é certo desta mulher gritar, pois é o que ela faz sempre que fala ao telefone.

— Oi, mãe, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem é o caramba! Não se faça de desentendido, mocinho. Ninguém merece... E ela continua:

— Você não esqueceu de nada hoje, não?

Penso um pouco, tentando me lembrar. Não me vem nada à cabeça. A única coisa que consigo ver é a carta que estou virando na mão.

— Mãe, não faço a menor ideia.

— Você não muda mesmo! — e ela vai ficando puta. — Você ficou de pegar a mesinha de centro pra mim lá na KC, Ed! — ela se esgoela tanto que dá pra sentir o cuspe bater no meu ouvido. — Seu filho-da-puta!

Ela é um doce de criatura, né, não?

Como já mencionei antes, minha mãe tem uma boca pra lá de suja. Ela xinga o dia inteiro, todos os dias, não importa se está feliz, triste, indiferente, qualquer coisa. E claro que ela põe a culpa em mim e no Tommy. Diz que, quando a gente era pequeno e jogava bola no quintal, ficava xingando feito louca.

"Eu desisti de tentar dar um pára em vocês", ela sempre me diz. "Daí pensei: se não posso com eles, vou me juntar a eles."

É um milagre quando consigo levar um papo com ela sem ser pelo menos uma vez chamado de veado ou filho-da-puta. O pior dessa história é que ela xinga com toda a força. Sempre que me chama de alguma coisa desse nível, o palavrão sai cuspido de sua boca, parecendo até que ela está vomitando o negócio em cima de mim.

A velha continua reclamando, mas minha cabeça está longe. Daí volto a prestar atenção.

— ... e o que vou fazer quando dona Clearwater aparecer aqui pra tomar chá de manhã, Ed? Vou servir no chão?

— Diga que a culpa é minha, mãe.

— Ah, mas você não tenha dúvida de que vou dizer isso mesmo. Vou dizer que o merda do Ed esqueceu de pegar minha mesa.

O merda do Ed.

Odeio quando ela me chama assim.

— Não se preocupa, mãe.

Ela continua a encher o saco mais um tempo, só que eu volto a me concentrar no ás de ouros. A carta brilha em minha mão.

Eu toco nela.

Seguro.

Sorrio.

Olhando pra ela.

Esta carta tem um certo tipo de _vibe _e foi enviada pra _mim. _Não pro filho-da-puta do Ed. Pra mim — o verdadeiro Ed Masen. O futuro Ed Masen. Não mais o cara que vai morrer como taxista.

O que faço com esta carta?

Quem vou ser?

— Ed?

Não respondo.

— Ed? — a velha grita.

Volto pra conversa.

— Você tá prestando atenção?

— Tô... claro que tô.

_**Rua Edgar, nº 45... Avenida Harrison, nº 13... Rua Macedoni, nº 6... **_

— Foi mal, mãe — repito. — Eu me esqueci. Peguei uma porrada de passageiros hoje. Muito trabalho na cidade. Amanhã eu pego, falou?

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho, sim.

— Você não vai esquecer?

— Não.

— Então tá. Tchau.

— Peraí! — falo correndo.

Ela volta.

— O que é?

Luto pra conseguir abrir a boca, mas preciso perguntar pra ela. Sobre a carta. Decidi que devo perguntar pra todo mundo de que eu desconfio que tenha mandado o treco. Melhor começar pela minha mãe.

— O que é? — ela pergunta de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais alto. Consigo abrir a boca, e cada palavra parece brigar feio, tentando não sair.

— A senhora mandou alguma coisa pra mim pelo correio hoje?

— Tipo o quê?

Dou uma parada.

— Tipo um negócio pequeno...

— Tipo o que, Ed? Eu não tô com tempo pra isso.

Está bem. Tenho que dizer.

— É uma carta de baralho, um ás de ouros.

Ela não fala nada. Está pensando.

— E aí? — pergunto.

— E aí o quê?

— Foi a senhora que mandou a carta?

Percebo que ela já está de saco cheio. Uma sensação esquisita cruza a linha, enfia a mão pelo fone e me dá um sacode.

— Claro que não fui eu! — é como se ela estivesse retaliando alguém. — Por que diabos eu me daria ao trabalho de te mandar uma carta de baralho pelo correio? Eu deveria ter mandado um lembrete pra pegar — e ela volta a se esgoelar — A PORRA DA MINHA MESINHA!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem...

Por que ainda estou tão calmo?

Será a carta?

Não sei.

Mas daí, sim, eu sei. É porque eu sou sempre assim. Tão calmo que chega a ser patético. Eu deveria mandar a vacona calar a matraca, mas nunca fiz isso e nunca vou fazer. Afinal, ela não consegue ter uma relação assim com nenhum dos meus irmãos. Só comigo. Quando eles aparecem pra visitar (uma raridade), ela só falta beijar os pés deles, e eles se mandam de novo. Comigo pelo menos ela tem consistência.

Eu digo:

— Tá bem, mãe, só tava querendo saber se foi você. Só isso. É que achei estranho receber uma carta de baralho pelo...

— Ed? — ela me corta, com a voz de quem está de saco cheíssimo.

— O que foi?

— Vai tomar no cu, tá?

— Tudo bem, até amanhã.

— Tá, tá.

Desligamos.

Aquela porra de mesinha de centro.

Eu sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa quando estava voltando pra casa. Amanhã dona Clearwater vai aparecer por lá querendo conversar sobre meu heroísmo no banco. Tudo que ela vai ouvir é minha mãe dizendo que eu esqueci de pegar a mesinha de centro. Nem sei ainda como vou enfiar aquele trambolho no meu táxi.

Faço de tudo pra parar de pensar no assunto. Não tem a menor importância. Preciso, isso sim, descobrir por que esta carta veio parar aqui e de onde ela veio.

É alguém que conheço.

Isso é certo.

É alguém que sabe que eu estou sempre jogando cartas. Ou seja, só pode ser o Emm ou a Bella ou o Jasper.

Emm não é, com certeza. Jamais poderia ser ele. Ele não seria tão criativo assim.

Daí vem o Jasper. Duvido muito que tenha sido ele. Não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que faz um negócio desse.

Bella.

Digo a mim mesmo que é muito provável que tenha sido a Bella, mas não sei, não.

Alguma coisa me diz que não foi nenhum deles.

Às vezes a gente joga cartas na varanda aqui de casa, ou na varanda de outra pessoa. Centenas de pessoas podem ter passado e visto a gente jogando. De vez em quando, quando rola um bate-boca, o pessoal que está passando ri e grita perguntando quem está roubando, quem está ganhando e quem está reclamando.

Logo, pode ter sido qualquer pessoa.

Não consigo dormir.

Só fico pensando.

De manhã, acordo mais cedo do que de costume e saio andando pela cidade com Porteiro e um guia de ruas, procurando cada casa. A da Rua Edgar é uma espelunca caindo aos pedaços, bem no fundo da rua. A da Harrison é meio velha, mas decente. Tem um canteiro de rosas na varanda, mas a grama está amarela e maltratada. A da Macedoni fica nas colinas. Parte grã-fina da cidade. É um casarão de dois andares com uma entrada bem inclinada para a garagem.

Saio pra trabalhar e penso.

Naquela noite, depois de levar a mesinha de centro pra minha mãe, dou uma passada no Jasper e a gente joga cartas. Eu conto pra galera. Conto pra todos eles de uma vez só.

— Você tá com ela aí?

Balanço a cabeça dizendo que não.

Antes de ir dormir ontem, eu guardei a carta na primeira gaveta do armário do meu quarto. Nada vai tocar nela. Nem um ventinho sequer. Ela é a única coisa dentro da gaveta.

— Não foi nenhum de vocês, foi? — pergunto. Resolvi que não posso ficar fazendo muitos rodeios.

— Eu? — pergunta o Emm. — Acho que todo mundo aqui sabe que eu não sou inteligente assim pra inventar um lance desse nível — ele encolhe os ombros. — Além disso, eu não perderia meu tempo criando uma parada pra pegar alguém como você, Ed.

Como sempre, baixou o senhor Encrenqueiro.

— É isso mesmo — Jasper concorda. — Emm é casca-grossa demais pra um negócio desse.

Agora que se manifestou, o Jasper fica calado. Todos nós olhamos pra ele.

— O que foi, pessoal?

— Foi você, Jasper? — Bella pergunta.

Com o polegar, ele faz sinal na direção do Emm e diz:

— Se ele é burrão, eu sou preguiçoso — ele estica os braços. — Olha só pra mim: eu sou o maior vagabundo que existe. Passo metade dos dias na casa de apostas. Ainda moro com meus pais...

Deixa eu contar um lance que você ainda não sabe: o Jasper nem se chama Jasper de verdade. O nome dele é David Withlock. Nós o chamamos de Jasper porque ele tem uma tatuagem do Jimi Hendrix no braço direito, mas todo mundo acha que o desenho parece mais com o Richard Pryor. Daí é que vem Jasper. Todo mundo sacaneia e diz que ele deveria tatuar o Gene Wilder no outro braço pra ter a combinação perfeita. Se houve de fato uma dupla dinâmica, foi aquela. Vai discutir com filmes como Loucos de Dar Nó e Cegos, Surdos e Loucos_? _

Isso aí.

Não dá.

Mas, se um dia você se encontrar com ele, não mencione esse lance do Gene Wilder. Vá por mim. Taí uma coisa que deixa o cara furioso. Ele odeia essa história. Ainda mais quando está bêbado.

Ele é moreno e está sempre com aqueles pelinhos na cara. Tem cabelo encaracolado, cor de ovo, e os olhos são pretos, mas simpáticos. Ele não diz a ninguém o que fazer e espera das pessoas que também não venham lhe cobrar nada. E não tira a calça jeans surrada do corpo, entra dia, sai dia — a menos que tenha várias calças idênticas. Nunca pensei em perguntar.

Sempre que ele está chegando, dá pra escutar, porque ele anda de moto. O cara tem uma Kawasaki, ou coisa assim. Vermelha e preta. Ele raramente põe uma jaqueta no verão, pois anda de moto desde quando era pequeno. Está sempre com uma camiseta lisa ou com alguma camisa cafona que pega emprestado com o pai.

Continuamos todos a olhar pra ele.

O cara fica nervoso e vira a cabeça, junto com todos nós, pra Bella.

— Tá bem — ela começa a se defender. — Eu diria que, se tem alguém que poderia criar um negócio ridículo assim, esse alguém sou eu...

— Não é ridículo — eu digo. Estou quase defendendo a carta, como se ela fizesse parte de mim.

— Posso continuar?

Faço que sim com a cabeça.

— Ok. Bom, como eu ia dizendo, não fui eu mesmo. Só que eu tenho uma teoria de como e por que ela foi parar em sua caixa de correio.

Ficamos todos aguardando enquanto ela organiza os pensamentos. Ela continua.

— Tudo começa no assalto lá do banco. Alguém leu a história no jornal e deve ter pensado: "Taí um cara que promete. Ed Masen. Essa cidade tá precisando exatamente de um tipo como ele."

Ela sorri, mas quase que imediatamente fica séria. E diz:

— Vai acontecer alguma coisa em cada um desses endereços na carta, Ed, e você vai ter que reagir.

Penso no que ela disse e decido. Eu falo.

— Isso não parece nada bom, não é, não?

— Por que não?

— Por que não? E se tiver pessoas se porrando e eu precisar apartar a briga? Não é nada raro isso acontecer por aqui, certo?

— Acho que vai ser na sorte mesmo. Vai depender da carta que sair. Penso na primeira casa.

_**Rua Edgar, n° 45. **_

Num lugarzinho sinistro como aquele, não consigo imaginar nada de bacana acontecendo.

Passo o resto da noite tentando tirar o lance da carta da cabeça, e o Emm ganha três partidas, uma atrás da outra. Como sempre, ele faz. questão de ficar sacaneando a gente.

Pra ser sincero, odeio quando o Emm ganha. Ele se amarra em tirar uma onda. O filho-da-puta fica só cantando vitória e fumando o charuto.

Como o Jasper, ele ainda mora com os pais. Ele ajuda o pai nos serviços de marcenaria. Na verdade, trabalha pra cacete, embora não gaste um centavo do que ganha. Não compra nem os charutos. Ele rouba do coroa. Emm é o rei da pão-durice. O príncipe dos mãos-de-vaca.

O cara tem um cabelo louro, grosso, que fica pra cima quase dando nó, veste umas calças velhas dizendo que são confortáveis e passa o tempo todo com as mãos dentro dos bolsos, mexendo nas chaves. Está sempre com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto, debochando de alguma coisa que só ele sabe. Nós crescemos juntos, e só por isso que somos amigos. Na verdade, ele tem uma porrada de conhecidos também, por poucas razões. A primeira é que ele joga bola no verão e tem uns camaradas da pelada. A segunda e mais importante é que ele perde as estribeiras com a maior facilidade, feito um idiota. Você já percebeu que os idiotas têm uma porção de amigos?

E só uma observação.

Só que nada disso me ajuda. Escrachar o Emm não resolve a questão do ás de ouros.

Não tem como fugir, por mais que eu tente.

O negócio não larga do meu pé, está sempre ali martelando.

Chego a uma conclusão.

Digo a mim mesmo:

_Ed, você tem que começar logo. Rua Edgar, nº 45. Meia-noite. _

E noite de quarta-feira. Está bem tarde.

Sento na minha varanda com Porteiro, sob a claridade do luar.

Bella dá uma passada aqui, e eu digo que vou começar amanhã à noite. É mentira. Olho pra ela e fico pensando que seria muito bacana se a gente entrasse e fizesse um amorzinho gostoso no sofá.

Se um mergulhasse no outro.

Se os dois se agarrassem.

Se um comesse o outro.

Mas não rola nada.

Ficamos lá sentados tomando uma merdinha de bebida suburbana metida a alcoólica que ela trouxe, e eu esfrego meus pés no Porteiro. Adoro as pernas finas da Bella. Fico olhando pra elas por um momento.

Ela olha pra lua que agora está mais alta lá no céu. A danada subiu pra bem longe.

E eu pego a carta de novo e fico com ela na mão. Eu leio e me preparo.

_Nunca se sabe, digo a mim mesmo. Pode ser que um dia alguém diga: "Sim, o Dylan estava prestes a virar um astro quando tinha 19 anos. Dalí estava bem no caminho de se tomar um gênio e Joana D'Arc foi queimada na fogueira por ser a mulher mais importante da História... E, aos 19 anos, Ed Masen encontrou aquela primeira carta entre as correspondências." _

Quando o pensamento passa, olho pra Bella, pra lua pegando fogo lá em cima e pro Porteiro, e digo pra parar de me enganar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bom, mais um capítulo fresquinho. Espero que gostem... O que acharam? Mandem reviews.<strong>_

_**Bjs ficnets ;***_


	5. 4 de ouros

**Parte um – A Primeira Mensagem**

**4 de ouros – O juiz e o espelho**

**Ed. Pov. **

Minha próxima surpresa adorável é uma bela de uma intimação. Vou ter que ir ao tribunal mais próximo e contar minha versão do que rolou no banco. Aconteceu mais cedo do que eu tinha pensado.

Está marcado pras duas e meia da tarde. Vou dar um tempinho durante o trabalho e voltar pra cidade, direto pro tribunal.

Quando chega o dia, apareço usando meu uniforme, e eles me deixam esperando do lado de fora do tribunal. Quando entro pra dar meu testemunho, dou de cara com uma porrada de câmaras, todas espalhadas. A primeira pessoa que vejo é o bandido. Ele é mais feio ainda sem máscara. A única diferença é que agora ele parece mais puto da vida. Acho que uma semana no xadrez deixa qualquer um assim mesmo. Ele já não tem mais aquele ar de idiota e azarado.

O malandro está de terno.

Um terno de quinta. Combina bem com a cara dele.

Quando ele me vê, vou logo olhando pro outro lado, pois o cara tenta me fuzilar com os olhos.

_Que se dane, agora é tarde, _eu penso, mas só porque ele está lá embaixo e eu, aqui em cima, na segurança do banco de testemunhas.

O juiz me cumprimenta.

— Bem, vejo que você se vestiu muito bem para a ocasião, Sr. Masen.

Eu dou uma checada no _visu. _

— Obrigado.

— Eu não estava falando sério. Foi ironia.

— Eu sei.

— Bem, não vá bancando o esperto.

— Não, senhor.

A sensação que tenho é de que o juiz está com vontade de me colocar no banco dos réus também.

Os advogados me fazem perguntas, e eu respondo com toda a sinceridade.

— Senhor Masen, este é o homem que assaltou o banco?

— Sim.

— Está certo disso?

— Totalmente certo.

— Mas, diga-me, senhor Masen: como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

— Porque eu reconheceria esta feiura desgraçada em qualquer lugar. Além disso, foi exatamente ele que a polícia algemou naquele dia.

O advogado olha, fazendo pouco de mim, e se explica.

— Queira me desculpar, senhor Masen, mas precisamos fazer estas perguntas para que possamos analisar o caso com todos os detalhes e dados possíveis, seguindo todos os regulamentos.

Eu concordo:

— Por mim, tudo bem.

O juiz agora se mete na parada:

— E quanto às feiuras desgraçadas, senhor Masen, será que você poderia evitar a utilização desses termos ofensivos? Até mesmo porque, caso ainda não tenha percebido, você também não é nenhuma obra de arte.

— Muito obrigado.

— Não há de que — ele sorri. — Agora responda às perguntas.

— Sim, meritíssimo.

— Obrigado.

Quando termino, passo pelo bandido e ele me diz:

— Fala ae, Masen.

_Não dê ouvidos, _digo a mim mesmo, mas não consigo segurar a onda.

Dou uma parada e olho pra ele. O advogado lhe pede pra calar a boca, mas ele não cala.

Ele diz baixinho:

— Tu é um homem morto, velho. Espera só pra ver... — as palavras dele não chegam a me deixar realmente abalado. — Se liga no que tô te

dizendo. Lembre disso todo dia quando se olhar no espelho, malandro — ele quase sorri. — Tu é um homem morto.

Eu finjo que estou calmo.

Faço que sim com a cabeça e digo:

— Valeu — e continuo meu caminho.

E _Deus, _eu rezo, _permita que ele pegue prisão perpétua. _

Quando deixo o tribunal, as portas se fecham e vou dar no saguão. O sol ilumina tudo ao redor.

Uma policial me chama de volta e diz:

— Se eu fosse você, não me preocuparia com aquilo, Ed.

Pra ela é fácil falar.

— Tô com vontade de sair da cidade — digo pra ela.

— Ouça — ela continua. Eu gosto dela. E uma mulher baixa, troncuda e simpática. — Quando esse casca-grossa terminar de cumprir a pena, a última coisa que ele vai querer é voltar — ela pensa no que disse e parece firme. — Algumas pessoas endurecem na prisão — ela joga a cabeça na direção do bandido. — Esse aí não é esse tipo de pessoa. Ele passou a manhã toda chorando. Duvido muito que ele venha a te perseguir.

— Valeu — respondo. Sinto um alívio correndo pelo corpo todo, mas não acredito que dure muito tempo.

"Tu é um homem morto," ouço aquela voz de novo, e vejo as palavras na minha cara quando entro no táxi e olho no espelho retrovisor.

Isso me faz pensar sobre minha vida, minhas realizações inexistentes e minhas habilidades gerais de incompetência.

Quando estou tirando o carro do estacionamento, penso: _Um homem morto. Ele tem razão._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Bom pessoal mais um capítulo pra vocês... O que acharam? Mandem reviews.**_

_**Bjs ficnets ;***_


	6. 5 de ouros

**Parte um – A primeira mensagem**

**5 de ouros - INVESTIGAÇÃO, ESPERA, ESTUPRO **

**Ed. Pov**

Seis meses.

O cara pegou seis meses. É bem típico da impunidade nos dias de hoje.

Não contei a ninguém sobre a ameaça; preferi seguir o conselho da policial e tirar o cara da cabeça. De certa forma, me arrependi de ter lido no jornal a notícia da pena que ele pegou. (A sorte é que recusaram o pedido de condicional logo de cara.) Eu me sento na cozinha tipo assim, bem normal, com Porteiro e o ás de ouros. O jornal está na mesa, dobrado. Tem uma foto do bandido quando era pequeno: coisa meiga. Só consigo ver os olhos dele.

Os dias vão passando e pouco a pouco consigo tirar o cara da cabeça.

Fico imaginando:

_Pensa bem: o que um cara como esse vai fazer? _

Faz mais sentido continuar tocando a vida e tentar chegar aos endereços escritos na carta.

O primeiro é a _**Rua Edgar, n° 45.**_

Tento ir numa segunda-feira, mas dou uma amarelada.

Tento de novo na terça, mas não consigo sair de casa; a desculpa esfarrapada é que estou lendo um livro — muito do tosco, por sinal.

Só que, na quarta-feira, resolvo fazer alguma coisa e saio cruzando a cidade.

Já é quase meia-noite quando chego na Rua Edgar. Está tudo escuro: tacaram pedra nas luzes dos postes. Só sobrou uma e, mesmo assim, a danada fica piscando pra mim, toda fraca.

Conheço muito bem esta área porque o Emmvinha aqui direto.

Ele namorava uma garota daqui, em uma das ruas deste buraco. A menina se chamava Rosalie Hale, e Emm ficou com ela quando estava na escola. Quando a família dela se mudou, praticamente na surdina, ele ficou arrasado. Foi por isso que ele comprou aquela merda de lata-velha, pra poder ir procurar pela gata, só que mal conseguiu sair do subúrbio. Acho que o mundo era grande demais, e o Emm desistiu. Foi a partir daí que ele ficou mais esquisito e encrenqueiro. Acho que ele decidiu só se preocupar consigo mesmo daquele dia em diante. Talvez. Não sei. Nunca paro pra pensar muito no Emm. É uma política que criei e sigo.

Lembro disso tudo enquanto vou andando, mas também logo esqueço.

Chego ao fim da rua onde fica o número 45. Do outro lado da rua, passo pela casa e vou em direção às arvores, todas inclinadas, umas sobre as outras. Eu me agacho ali e fico esperando. As luzes da casa estão apagadas e a rua, silenciosa. A tinta da parede está descascando e uma das calhas, comida de ferrugem. A tela de proteção contra insetos está toda furada de picadas. Os mosquitos fazem a festa em cima de mim.

_Tomara que não demore muito, _penso.

Passam uns 30 minutos e eu quase caio no sono, mas, quando chega a hora, as batidas do meu coração tomam conta da rua.

Chega um cara tropeçando pelo caminho.

E um sujeito grande.

Mamado.

Ele sobe a escada da varanda e nem me vê, faz um esforço desgraçado pra conseguir enfiar a chave na porta e entrar.

Acende a luz do corredor.

E bate a porta.

— Cê tá acordada? — ele grita com raiva. — Venha aqui agora!

Sinto um aperto no peito, quase perco o ar. O coração praticamente vem à boca e chego a sentir o gosto. Dá até pra sentir o danado batendo na minha língua. Baixa uma tremedeira, eu me controlo, mas ela volta.

As nuvens descobrem a lua e eu fico me sentindo pelado. Como se o mundo pudesse me ver. A rua está toda parada e silenciosa; o único som que se ouve é do grandalhão que chegou bêbado em casa e que está fazendo força pra falar com a mulher.

Agora é a luz do quarto que se acende.

Pelas frestas das árvores, dá pra ver as sombras.

A mulher está se levantando de camisola, mas é agarrada pelas mãos do cara, que arranca a camisola com toda a força.

— Pensei que você estivesse acordada me esperando — ele diz. Ele segura a mulher nos braços. Me dá um nó na garganta. Em seguida, ele joga a criatura na cama e vai arriando as calças.

Ele trepa nela.

Ele enfia nela.

Ele transa com ela, e a cama grita de dor. A cama range, lamenta, e eu sou o único que está ouvindo tudo. Meu Deus do céu, o barulho é ensurdecedor. _Por que o mundo não tá ouvindo isso?, _eu me pergunto. Repito a pergunta várias vezes. _Porque o mundo não tá nem aí, _respondo finalmente, e sei que estou certo. E como se eu tivesse sido escolhido. _Mas escolhido pra que?, _pergunto.

A resposta é bem simples:

Pra se importar e cuidar.

Aparece uma garotinha na varanda.

Ela chora.

Eu observo.

Só ficou a luz agora, o barulho acabou.

Fica tudo no maior silêncio por alguns minutos, mas o barulho começa de novo — e eu não sei quantas que este cara consegue dar numa noite, mas com certeza é um feito e tanto. A parada continua lá no quarto, e a menina fica ali sentada, chorando.

Ela deve ter uns oito anos, mais ou menos.

Quando o lance termina finalmente, a garota se levanta e entra. Será que isso acontece toda noite? Eu digo a mim mesmo que é impossível, e a mulher agora é quem sai pra varanda.

Ela também se senta, como a menininha. Ela botou a camisola de novo, toda rasgada, e está segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Um dos seios é iluminado pela lua. Consigo ver o biquinho do peito apontando pra baixo, desanimado e ferido. Chega uma hora em que ela estica os braços e junta as mãos, como se estivesse segurando o coração. O sangue escorre pelos seus braços.

Eu quase vou lá, mas o instinto me segura.

_Você sabe o que fazer. _

Ouço uma voz dentro de mim sussurrar. E o que me segura de ir até a mulher. Não é isso que eu tenho que fazer. Não estou aqui pra confortar essa mulher. Posso confortá-la pelo resto da vida. Só que não vai adiantar nada: a parada vai continuar rolando amanhã, e depois, e depois.

Eu tenho é que dar um jeito nele.

É ele que eu tenho que encarar.

Mas não faz diferença: ela está chorando na varanda, e fico com uma baita vontade de ir lá e dar um abraço nela. Pena que não dá pra salvá-la e segurá-la nos braços.

Como as pessoas conseguem viver assim?

Como sobrevivem?

Acho que é por isso que estou aqui, talvez.

E se não estiver mais dando pra eles viverem assim?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bom pessoal.. capítulo tenso não? O que acharam? Mandem reviews**

_**Mylle Malfoy P.W: **__Adoro seus comentários.. Concordo com você, no fato de que ele deve tomar cuidado, mas tem muito mais por vir._

**Bjs ficnets ;***


	7. 6 de ouros

**Parte um – A primeira mensagem**

**6 de ouros - EM FRANGALHOS **

**Ed. Pov.**

Estou dirigindo o táxi, pensando: _As coisas têm que melhorar. Não é possível! Ninguém merece — pô, minha primeira mensagem tinha que ser logo uma porcaria de um estupro. _E, pra completar, ainda tenho que dar conta de um camarada que é um monstro de tão grande. Grande é até apelido.

Não conto pra ninguém. Pra nenhum amigo. Pra nenhuma autoridade. Tem coisa muito mais importante que precisa ser feita. Infelizmente, quem tem que fazer sou eu, que fui escolhido.

Bella me pergunta sobre a parada quando estamos almoçando no centro, mas eu digo que ela não quer saber.

Ela me olha com aquela cara de preocupação que eu adoro e diz:

— Ed, toma cuidado, tá bem?

Digo que vou tomar cuidado e voltamos para nossos táxis.

Passo o dia inteiro pensando no negócio. Tenho até medo dos outros dois endereços, embora uma parte de mim fique dizendo que não podem ser piores do que o primeiro.

Toda noite dou uma passada lá, e, aos poucos, a lua vai completando seus ciclos. Às vezes não acontece nada. Às vezes ele chega em casa e não rola nenhuma baixaria. Nessas noites, o silêncio da rua aumenta. É muito sinistro ficar ali fora esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

Passo por um momento de grande tensão quando vou fazer compras numa tarde. Estou andando pelo setor de ração pra cachorro quando uma mulher passa por mim com uma menininha sentada no carrinho.

— Claire — ela diz. — Não mexa nisso.

Ela fala baixo, mas a voz é inconfundível. E a mesma voz que pede socorro à noite quando ela está na cama sendo estuprada por um bêbado com um tesão do tamanho de um trem. É a voz da mulher que chora baixinho na varanda na noite silenciosa e cruel.

Por um segundo, olho pra menininha exatamente quando ela está olhando pra mim.

Ela é lourinha, olhos verdes, bem bonitinha. A mãe, a mesma coisa, só que com o rosto abatido pelo cansaço.

Sigo as duas por um tempo, e uma hora, quando a mãe se abaixa pra olhar as sopas de saquinho, vejo ela desabar discretamente. Ali agachada, ela fica louca de vontade de se ajoelhar, mas se controla.

Quando se levanta, eu estou lá.

Estou lá olhando com atenção e pergunto:

— Tá tudo bem?

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça, mentindo.

— Tá tudo bem.

Tenho que fazer alguma coisa logo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Pequeno esse capítulo, né? Como não sei se vou poder postar na quinta. Hoje eu posto mais um capítulo pra vocês... **

_**Mylle Malfoy P.W:**__Concordo com você... _

**Mandem reviews!**

**Bjs ficnets ;***


	8. 7 de ouros

**Parte um - A primeira mensagem**

**7 de ouros - AVENIDA HARRISON **

**Ed. Pov.**

Neste ponto, acho que já dá pra você ter uma idéia do que eu fiz com relação à parada da Rua Edgar. Ou pelo menos, se você for um pouco parecido comigo, já até sabe.

Um grande.

Cagão.

Definitivamente covarde.

É claro que, com a minha infinita sabedoria, estou preferindo dar um tempo. _Nunca se sabe, Ed. Vai que as coisas até melhoram sozinhas. _

Cara, sei que é uma grande idiotice, mas acho que não tem como eu lidar com esse tipo de coisa assim desse jeito. Preciso de experiência no ramo. Preciso vencer numas lutas antes de ver como eu me saio contra um estuprador do tamanho do Tyson.

Numa noite, pego a carta de novo enquanto tomo café com Porteiro. Ontem eu dei Nescafé Tradição pra ele beber, e o bicho ficou amarradão. No início, ele nem queria tocar.

Olhou pra mim. Olhou pra tigela.

Pra frente e pra trás.

Demorei quase cinco minutos pra me dar conta de que ele me viu colocar açúcar na minha caneca onde está escrito "OS TAXISTAS NÃO SÃO OS MAIORES MANÉS DA RUA". Depois que coloquei açúcar na tigela, ele ficou mais animado. Bebeu de lamber a tigela, todo alegrinho, e depois ficou olhando com cara de quem queria mais.

Nós dois, eu e Porteiro, estamos ali sozinhos na sala. Ele manda ver no café enquanto eu olho pra carta, para os outros endereços. Avenida Harrison, nº 13 é o próximo da lista, e decido ir lá na noite seguinte, às seis em ponto.

— O que você acha, Porteiro? — pergunto. — Essa vai ser melhor, concorda? Ele me dá um sorriso, pois ficou todo ligadão com o café.

— Eu já disse — Emm aponta o dedo para o Jasper. — Eu bati, sim. Não tô nem aí pro que você diz.

— Ele bateu? — Jasper me pergunta.

— Cara, não lembro.

— Bella?

Ela pensa por um instante e faz que não com a cabeça. Emm joga as mãos pro ar. Ele agora tem que pegar quatro cartas. É assim que se joga Porre. O cara vai jogando fora até ficar com duas cartas na mão e bate. Se esquece de bater antes de baixar a penúltima carta, tem que pegar quatro. Emm sempre esquece de bater.

Ele franze a testa quando pega as cartas, mas, em segredo, tenta se segurar pra não rir. Ele sabe que não bateu, mas sempre tenta se safar. Faz parte do jogo.

Estamos na sacada da Bella. Está escuro, mas os holofotes estão acesos e as pessoas olham pra cima quando passam pela vila. Bella mora perto de mim; é só virar a esquina que estou na casa dela. O lugar é meio baixo nível, mas é legal.

Na primeira hora de jogatina, olho pra Bella e sei que estou de quatro por ela, e estou nervosaço. O nervoso é porque às vezes não sei o que fazer. Não sei o que dizer. O que posso dizer pra ela quando sinto a fome crescer aqui dentro? Como ela ia reagir? Acho que ela está decepcionada comigo porque eu caguei pra faculdade e agora só dirijo um táxi. Pelo amor de Deus, eu li _Ulisses _e metade das obras do Shakespeare. Mas ainda sou um caso perdido, um inútil, um zé-mané. O que eu percebo é que ela nunca se imagina comigo. Só que ela já deu pra outros caras que não são diferentes de mim. Ás vezes nem consigo pensar nisso. Sabe? Pensar no que eles fizeram, como foi a parada e como ela gosta de mim e me considera.

Mas eu sei muito bem.

Eu não quero só sexo com ela.

Eu queria sentir nossos corpos se apertarem, só por um instante.

Ela sorri pra mim quando ganha uma partida, e eu sorrio pra ela.

_Me deseje, _eu imploro, mas nada acontece.

— E ae, que fim levou aquela carta esquisita? — Emm pergunta mais tarde.

— O quê?

— Você sabe muito bem o quê — ele aponta pra mim com o charuto. Bem podia raspar aquela barba.

Mando a maior mentira e todo mundo escuta:

— Eu joguei fora. Emm aprova:

— Boa idéia. Aquilo tava me cheirando a maior merda.

— Podes crer — concordo. Fim de papo. Acho. Bella me olha achando aquilo engraçado.

Durante as partidas seguintes, fico pensando no que rolou mais cedo, quando fui à Avenida Harrison, nº 13.

Pra falar a verdade, foi até um alívio, porque não chegou a acontecer nada. A única pessoa lá era uma velhinha que não tem cortinas nas janelas. Ela estava lá dentro sozinha, preparando o jantar, depois se sentou, comeu e tomou um chá. Acho que ela comeu uma salada e tomou uma sopa.

E a solidão.

A solidão como sobremesa.

Gostei dela.

Fiquei dentro do táxi o tempo todo, só de butuca. Estava quente e daí bebi uma água que estava lá havia um bom tempo. Fiquei rezando pra que estivesse tudo bem com a mulher. Parecia que ela era bem maneira, gentil, e lembro de como a chaleira cafona que ela tem na cozinha começou a apitar até que ela se aproximou pra diminuir o fogo. Tenho quase certeza de que ela falou alguma coisa com a chaleira, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. Como se chaleira fosse um bebê chorando.

Fiquei meio deprê ao pensar que um ser humano pudesse ser tão solitário a ponto de se consolar com a companhia de utensílios domésticos que apitam e de se sentar sozinho pra comer.

Não que a minha situação seja melhor que a dela.

Vamos falar sério:

Quem me acompanha nas refeições é um cachorro de 17 anos. Ele bebe café comigo. Do jeito que a gente vive, parece até que somos casados. Mas mesmo assim...

A velhinha mexeu com meu coração.

Quando esticou o braço e colocou o chá, foi como se ela tivesse colocado alguma coisa dentro de mim, enquanto eu estava sentado no táxi. Foi como se ela tivesse puxado uma cordinha e me aberto. Ela entrou e colocou um pedacinho de si dentro de mim e saiu de novo.

Ainda sinto o negócio em algum lugar aqui dentro.

Estou sentado aqui jogando cartas, e a imagem dela está espalhada na mesa. Eu sou o único que consegue ver. Vejo a mão dela tremendo ao levar a colher até a boca. Fico com vontade de vê-la rir ou expressar algum tipo de felicidade ou alegria, pra que eu saiba que está bem. Só que logo percebo que tenho que ter certeza mesmo.

Chega a minha vez.

— E você agora, Ed.

E minha vez e eu não vou.

Cheguei a duas cartas e tenho que bater.

Um três de paus e um nove de espadas.

O único problema é que eu quero mais cartas hoje. Não estou interessado em ganhar. Acho que sei o que tenho que fazer pela velhinha e faço uma aposta comigo mesmo.

Se eu pegar o ás de ouros, é sinal de que estou certo.

Se não, estou errado.

Esqueço de bater e a galera ri da minha cara quando vou cavar.

Primeira carta: dama de paus.

Segunda carta: quatro de copas.

Terceira carta: yesss!

Todo mundo fica sem entender por que diabos estou sorrindo, menos a Bella. Bella dá uma piscadinha pra mim. Ela não precisa nem perguntar pra saber que eu fiz de propósito. O ás de ouros está na minha mão.

Isso é muito melhor do que a Rua Edgar.

Estou me sentindo bem.

E terça-feira e estou colocando minha calça branca de brim e as botas maneiras cor de areia. Pego uma camisa responsa. Já dei uma passada na Cheesecake Shop e fui atendido muito bem por uma garota chamada Angela.

— Eu não conheço você? — ela perguntou.

— Talvez. Não sei bem...

— Mas é claro! Você é o cara do banco. O herói.

O _otário, isso sim, _penso, mas digo;

— Ah, é. Você é a garota do balcão. Tá trabalhando aqui agora? Ela balança a cabeça, fazendo que sim.

— Tô — ficou meio envergonhada. — Não agüentei o estresse no banco.

— O assalto?

— Não. Meu chefe era um escroto.

— O da cara cheia de espinhas e sovaco suado?

— Esse mesmo... Tentou enfiar a língua na minha boca outro dia.

— Pois é... Coisa de homem, sabe? Somos todos um pouco assim.

— É, eu sei disso!

Angela foi superbacana do começo ao fim. Quando eu já tinha saído da loja, ela me chamou e disse:

— Espero que goste do bolo, Ed!

— Valeu, Angela! — respondo, mas acho que ela não ouviu. Não gosto de fazer barulho em público.

E vazei dali.

Por um instante, penso nisso enquanto abro a caixa e olho pra metade do bolo de chocolate. Fico com pena da garota, porque deve ter sido uma droga sentir o cara em cima dela daquele jeito e foi _ela _que pediu as contas. Que filho-da-puta. Eu, que não tenho espinha na cara nem suo feito um porco, sinto a maior tremedeira nas pernas antes de enfiar a língua na boca de uma garota. E muito besta mesmo, esse cara. Excesso de confiança. Só isso.

Deixa pra lá.

Dou uma última checada no bolo. Estou todo cheiroso. Botei as melhores roupas que tenho e já estou pronto pra ir.

Pulo Porteiro e fecho a porta quando saio. Vou andando pra Avenida Harrison e sinto o dia meio nublado e fresco. Chego lá por volta das seis e a velhinha já está de novo conversando com a chaleira.

A grama na frente da casa está super-amarela.

Quando piso, faz um som que parece alguém mordendo uma torrada. Vou deixando pegadas de botas e tenho mesmo a sensação de estar pisando num pão torrado do tamanho do mundo. As rosas são as únicas coisas vivas, contornando a entrada da garagem, na maior firmeza.

A varanda é de cimento. A porra é velha e rachada, igualzinha à de lá de casa.

A tela contra insetos está rasgada nas beiradas. Bem gasta. Abro a tela e bato na porta de madeira. O som rima com as batidas do meu coração.

Ouço os passos se aproximando. Os pés dela lembram o tique-taque de um relógio. Contando o tempo para este momento.

Ela pára.

Olha pra mim, e por um instante os dois ficam meio perdidos um no outro. Ela se pergunta quem eu sou, mas só por um segundo. Então, com cara de quem se deu conta de alguma coisa depois de muito esforço, ela sorri pra mim. Ela dá um sorriso muito sincero e diz:

— Eu sabia que você viria, Billy — ela se aproxima e me dá um abraço apertado, me envolvendo nos braços macios e enrugados. — Eu sabia que você viria.

Quando o abraço termina, ela olha pra mim novamente, até que uma lágrima aparece nos seus olhos. A lágrima sai e escorre acompanhando o traço de uma das rugas.

— Ohh — ela balança a cabeça prum lado e pro outro, olhando pro bolo. _— _Obrigada, Billy. Eu sabia, eu sabia — ela me pega pela mão e me leva pra dentro da casa. — Venha, vamos entrando — ela me diz. Eu a acompanho.

— Você vai ficar para jantar, Billy?

— Só se não for dar trabalho — respondo.

Ela ri.

— Imagina, trabalho nenhum... — ela balança a mão pra cima e pra baixo, como se dissesse: "Pára com isso!" — Você é um menino de ouro!

Com _certeza! Sou o menino do três de ouros. _

— E claro que não será trabalho algum — ela continua. — Será ótimo relembrarmos o passado, não acha?

— Claro.

Ela pega o bolo e leva pra cozinha. Escuto o barulho que faz lá dentro, meio atolada com as coisas, e pergunto se ela precisa de uma ajudinha. Ela manda eu relaxar e me sentir à vontade.

Tanto a sala de jantar quanto a cozinha dão pra rua, e quando me sento à mesa de jantar, vejo as pessoas passando, algumas andando normalmente, outras, às pressas, algumas esperando os cachorros antes de seguir caminho. O cartão de pensionista dela está em cima da mesa. Ela se chama Irina. Irina Marshall. Tem 82 anos.

Quando ela sai da cozinha, traz a mesma coisa que ela comeu no jantar ontem. Salada, sopa e chá.

A gente come, e ela me conta todas as coisas que faz no dia:

Passa cinco minutos conversando com Sid do açougue, mas não compra carne nenhuma. O barato é o bate-papo e as risadas quando ele conta as piadas que não são lá muito engraçadas.

Ela almoça às cinco pro meio-dia.

Senta no parque, olha a criançada brincando e os _skatistas _fazendo manobras e voltas na rampa.

Toma um cafezinho à tarde.

Assiste ao _Roletrando _às cinco e meia.

Janta às seis.

Vai dormir às nove.

Mais tarde ela me faz uma pergunta. Nós já lavamos a louça e estou de volta à mesa de jantar. Irina volta e se senta nervosa na cadeira.

Ela estica os braços e pega nas minhas mãos. As mãos dela estão tremendo.

Segura bem minhas mãos e seus olhos suplicantes me deixam todo aberto.

Ela diz:

— Então me conte, Billy — a tremedeira das mãos aumenta um pouco. — Por onde você andou esse tempo todo? — ela não fala com agressividade, mas parece que está magoada. — Por onde você andou?

Algo fica engasgado aqui — as palavras. Finalmente, olho pra ela e digo:

— Estava procurando você — digo isso como se fosse a grande verdade que eu conheço.

Ela me tira um peso, fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

— Foi o que pensei — puxa minhas mãos pra mais perto e beija meus dedos. — Você sempre foi bom com as palavras, não é mesmo, Billy?

— Sim — respondo. — Acho que sim.

Logo em seguida ela me diz que precisa dormir. Tenho certeza de que ela se esqueceu do bolo de chocolate, e estou louco pra comer um pedaço. Já são quase nove horas e estou desconfiado de que não vou ver nem um farelinho daquele bolo. Me sinto muito mal por isso, é claro. Eu me pergunto que tipo de pessoa eu sou, chateado por ficar sem comer a droga de um pedaço de bolo.

Ela se aproxima de mim por volta das cinco pras nove e diz:

— Acho melhor eu ir deitar, Billy. Tudo bem?

Respondo suavemente:

— Sim, dona Irina, acho que sim.

Andamos até a porta e eu dou um beijo em seu rosto.

— Obrigado pelo jantar — agradeço e saio.

— Foi um prazer, Vou vê-lo novamente?

— Com certeza — eu me viro e respondo. — E não vai demorar.

A mensagem desta vez é pra aliviar a solidão desta velhinha. Este sentimento vai tomando conta de mim enquanto ando pra casa, e, quando vejo Porteiro, levanto o danado e seguro os 45 quilos nos braços. Beijo o bichão com toda a imundície e fedor, e tenho a impressão de que conseguiria segurar o mundo nos braços hoje. Porteiro olha pra mim todo confuso e pergunta: _Que tal um cafezinho, meu velho? _

Eu o coloco de volta no chão, dou uma risada e preparo um café pro velho malandrão, com bastante açúcar e leite.

— Vai querer um cafezinho também, Billy? — pergunto a mim mesmo.

— Se não for incômodo — respondo.

— Incômodo nenhum — e caio na risada de novo, me sentindo um mensageiro de verdade mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: A Irina é tão fofa, né? Então esse é o capítulo bonûs... O que acharam? Mandem Reviews... **

**Bjs ficnets ;***

**Ps: Só posto agora se semana que vem os meus leitores anônimos aparecerem, e não, isso não é uma ameaça...**


	9. 8 de ouros

**Parte um – A primeira mensagem**

**8 de ouros - BANCANDO O Billy **

**Ed. Pov.**

Já faz um tempo que levei a mesinha de centro pra minha mãe. Tem umas duas semanas que não apareço por lá — pra deixar que ela esfrie um pouco a cabeça. Ela encheu o saco quando apareci com a mesinha.

Dou uma passada nela no sábado de manhã.

— Mas vejam só! Quem é vivo sempre aparece — ela dá uma sacaneada quando entro pela porta. — Como anda a vida, Ed?

— Tá tudo bem. E com a senhora?

— Trabalhando feito uma condenada, como sempre.

Ela trabalha no caixa de uma lanchonete. Não faz porra nenhuma, mas, sempre que alguém pergunta como ela está, a resposta é a mesma: "trabalhando feito uma condenada". Ela _está _preparando alguma coisa gostosa, tipo um bolo, mas não me deixa comer nem um pedacinho porque está esperando a visita de alguém mais importante. Provavelmente alguém do Lion's Club, ou alguma coisa assim.

Chego mais perto pra ver melhor o que é.

— Nem toque — ela avisa. De onde estou nem dá pra colocar um dedinho.

— O que é isso aí?

— E um _cheesecake. _

— Tá esperando quem?

— Os velhos Jonhson.

Bem típico mesmo — uns caipiras que moram ali na esquina — mas fico na minha. Melhor deixar pra lá.

— Como é que estamos de mesinha de centro? — pergunto.

Ela dá uma risada sinistra e responde:

— Muito bem. Vá dar mais uma olhada nela.

E o que eu faço: entro na sala de visita e não acredito no que vejo. Não é que ela trocou a porcaria?

— Peraí! — grito pra cozinha. — Esta aqui não é a mesinha que eu trouxe!

Ela vem até a sala.

— Eu sei. Decidi que não gostava daquela outra.

Agora eu fiquei puto. Sério mesmo. Parei de trabalhar uma hora mais cedo pra pegar a outra mesinha e agora o negócio não presta pra ela.

— Que diabos aconteceu?

— Eu tava conversando com o James no telefone, e ele disse que esse negócio de pinho é uma porcaria e que não dura nada — ela se balança toda entre as frases. — E, pode acreditar, seu irmão entende muito bem dessas coisas. Ele comprou uma mesa velha de cedro pra ele lá no centro. Conseguiu mandar uma letra no cara e descolar um abatimento de 300 paus, e ainda levou as cadeiras pela metade do preço.

— E daí?

— E daí que ele sabe o que tá fazendo. Ao contrário de certas pessoas que conheço.

— A senhora não me pediu pra ir buscar essa aí...

— E por que diabos eu ia fazer isso?

— Ué, a primeira a senhora me pediu pra ir buscar...

— É, mas vamos ser sinceros, Ed: seu serviço de entrega é uma desgraça.

Chega a ser irônico.

— Tá tudo bem, mãe? — pergunto mais tarde. — Tô indo fazer umas comprinhas daqui a pouco. A senhora tá precisando de alguma coisa?

Ela dá uma pensada.

— Na verdade, a Alice tá vindo aí semana que vem, e eu tô com vontade de preparar um bolo de chocolate com avelã pra ela e pra família. Compre as avelãs picadas pra mim.

— Tudo bem.

_Agora dá o fora, Ed, _eu penso logo ao sair. E o que ela estava pensando, tenho certeza disso.

Gosto de ser o Billy.

— Lembra-se de quando você lia pra mim, Billy?

— Lembro, sim — respondo.

Nem preciso dizer que estou na casa da Irina de novo, à noite. Ela estica as mãos e segura no meu braço.

— Será que você poderia pegar um livro e ler algumas páginas? Adoro o som de sua voz.

— Que livro? — pergunto quando chego perto do armário.

— O meu preferido.

_Que merda... _dou uma vasculhada nos livros que estão na minha frente. _Qual será o preferido dela? _

Mas não tem problema.

Qualquer um que eu escolher vai ser o preferido dela.

— O _Morro dos Ventos Uivantes? — _sugiro.

— Como você sabia?

— Intuição — respondo e começo a ler.

Ela cai no sono depois de algumas páginas; daí eu a acordo e a levo pro quarto.

— Boa-noite, Billy.

— Boa-noite, Irina.

Enquanto vou andando pra casa, penso numa parada que vi. E um pedaço de papel que estava no livro, usado como marcador. Não passava de um pedacinho normal de papel de bloco, todo amarelo e velho. Tinha uma data escrita: 1/5/41 e tinha alguma coisa escrita com uns garranchos de homem. Um pouco parecidos com meus garranchos.

Dizia assim:

_Querida Irina,_

_Minha alma precisa da sua._

_Com amor,_

_Billy._

Quando a gente se encontra de novo, ela pega os álbuns velhos e ficamos lá, vendo as fotos. Toda hora ela aponta para um cara que está abraçando-a ou beijando-a ou só está parado lá na dele.

— Você sempre foi tão bonito — ela me diz. Ela chega a tocar no rosto do Billy nas fotos e entendo como é amar alguém como a Irina amou esse cara. As pontas de seus dedos estão cheias de amor. Quando ela fala, sua voz é carregada de amor. — Você mudou bastante, mas ainda está bonito. Sempre foi o garoto mais lindo da cidade. Era o que diziam todas as meninas. Até minha mãe me disse que você era ótimo, carinhoso e forte, e que eu deveria tratá-lo muito bem — ela olha pra mim agora, com uma cara meio que desesperada. — Eu o tratei muito bem, não tratei, Billy?

Eu me derreto.

Eu me derreto e olho naqueles olhinhos velhos, mas adoráveis.

— Você me tratou muito bem, Irina. Muito bem mesmo. Você foi a melhor esposa que eu poderia ter...

E quando então ela se deságua a chorar na minha manga. Ela chora, chora e ri. Ela treme de desespero e alegria, e as lágrimas mornas encharcam minha manga; isso causa uma sensação bacana no meu braço.

Depois de um tempo, ela me oferece bolo de chocolate. É o mesmo que eu trouxe noutro dia.

— Não lembro quem foi que me trouxe este bolo, mas está uma delícia. Quer um pedacinho, Billy?

— Eu aceito, sim.

O bolo já está velho, passado e meio duro.

Mas o gosto está perfeito.

Algumas noites mais tarde, estamos todos na varanda aqui da minha casa, jogando cartas. Eu estou mandando super-bem até que, de repente, todo mundo fica em silêncio. Em seguida, vem um som lá de dentro.

— E o telefone — diz Bella.

Alguma coisa está errada. Tenho uma sensação muito esquisita.

— E aí, tu vai atender? — Emm pergunta.

Eu me levanto e vou andando meio que na dúvida e pulo Porteiro.

O toque do telefone me chama pra perto.

Eu atendo.

Silêncio. Silêncio total.

— Alô?

De novo.

— Alô?

A voz tenta encontrar o centro de minha alma. Quando encontra, diz três palavras:

— Como está, _Billy? _

Sinto um estalo por todo o corpo.

— O que? — pergunto. — O que você disse?

— Você ouviu muito bem.

O telefone fica mudo, e eu, sozinho.

Volto me arrastando pra varanda.

— Você perdeu — Emm diz, mas quase nem escuto o cara direito. Não estou mais nem aí pro jogo.

— Que cara é essa? — Jasper pergunta. — Senta aí, _brother. _

Aceito o conselho dele e me sento de novo pra jogar.

Bella olha pra mim e faz uma cara como se estivesse me perguntando "Tá tudo bem?" Respondo que sim, e mais tarde, depois do jogo, ela fica por aqui, e eu quase conto sobre Irina e Billy. Chego bem perto de perguntar o que ela acha disso tudo, mas eu já tenho as respostas. O que ela pensa não vai mudar nada; daí acho melhor eu aceitar o fato de que tenho que continuar. Venho oferecendo a companhia de que Irina precisa, mas chegou a hora de ir adiante e passar pro próximo endereço ou voltar pra Rua Edgar. E claro que ainda posso fazer umas visitinhas pra Irina, mas já está na hora.

Está na hora de seguir em frente.

Naquela noite, saio pra andar com Porteiro, bem tarde. Vamos até o cemitério, vemos meu pai e damos uma volta pelas outras sepulturas.

Uma lanterna nos ilumina.

É o segurança.

— Você sabe que horas são? — o cara pergunta. É um cara grande, de bigode.

— Não tenho idéia — respondo.

— Meia-noite e onze. O cemitério tá fechado, meu velho.

Quase vazo dali, mas hoje não dá. Abro a boca e digo:

— Tô dando uma volta, cara... Tô procurando uma sepultura.

Ele olha pra mim pensando no que fazer. Será que ele deveria me ajudar ou não?

Ele decide que sim.

— Qual o nome do defunto?

— Marshall. Ele balança a cabeça prum lado e pro outro, e ri, meio que criticando.

— Você faz idéia de quantos Marshall tem neste lugar?

— Não.

— _Uma porrada — _ele dá uma fungada no bigode, como se tentasse parar uma coceira. O cara é ruivo.

— Mesmo assim, será que podemos tentar achar?

— Qual é a raça desse cachorro?

— É uma mistura de rottweiler com pastor.

— Pô, ae, o bicho fede que é um inferno, cara. Você não dá banho nele, não?

— Claro que dou.

— Caramba! — ele se vira, fazendo cara feia. — O fedor é diabólico.

— Mas e aí? A sepultura?

Ele já tinha até esquecido.

— Ah, sim, é mesmo. Bem, podemos tentar. Você sabe mais ou menos quando o pobre coitado morreu?

— Opa, olha o respeito!

Ele pára.

— Olha aqui — o ruivo está ficando meio puto agora. — Você quer a minha ajuda ou não?

— Tudo bem, foi mal.

— Por aqui. Andamos quase metade do cemitério e achamos alguns Marshall, menos o que eu procuro.

— Tu é um pouco exigente, não é, não, malandro? — o segurança pergunta. — Esse aí não serve?

— Essa aí é Kate Marshall.

— E quem é mesmo que tu tá procurando?

— Billy... — só que dessa vez eu digo mais uma coisa. — A esposa se chama Irina.

Ele dá uma parada brusca, olha pra mim e diz:

— Irina? Caralho, acho que conheço essa aí. Lembro do nome, porque ela e mencionada na lápide — ele agora fica sussurrando enquanto andamos pra outra ponta do cemitério. — Irina, Irina...

A lanterna dele bate numa lápide e é essa mesma.

WILLIAM MARSHALL

1917-1942

MORREU SERVINDO À NAÇÃO

AMADO ESPOSO DE IRINA MARSHALL

Passamos mais ou menos dez minutos ali, a luz da lanterna assando a sepultura. O tempo todo fico tentando imaginar onde e exatamente como ele morreu e, mais objetivamente, me dando conta de que a coitada da Irina já está sem ele há 60 anos.

Dá até pra sacar.

Nenhum outro homem entrou na vida dela. Não da forma que seu Billy entrou.

Há 60 anos ela espera Billy voltar.

E agora ele voltou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A Desculpe a demora... Então, esse e mais um capítulo pra vocês.. Espero que gostem...**_

_**Reviews são o meu incentivo de continuar. Então continuo ou abandono?**_

_**Bjs ficnets ;***_


	10. 9 de ouros

**Parte um –A primeira mensagem**

**9 de ouros - A MENINA DESCALÇA **

**Ed. Pov.**

Mesmo assim, tenho que continuar.

A história de Irina é emocionante e trágica, mas tenho que dar conta de outras mensagens. A próxima é na Rua Macedoni, nº 6, às cinco e meia da manhã. Por um instante, penso em voltar à Rua Edgar, mas ainda estou com um medo danado depois do que vi e ouvi por aquelas bandas. Vou lá mais uma vez, só pra checar se as coisas ainda estão na mesma. Estão. Chego junto com o sol na Rua Macedoni, meados de outubro. Em geral, não é muito comum fazer esse calor todo a esta altura do ano, e quando eu chego na rua da colina, já está bem quente. Vejo a casa de dois andares no topo da ladeira.

Um pouquinho depois das cinco e meia, aparece um vulto que sai do lado da casa. Acho que é uma garota, mas não dá pra ter certeza, pois a criatura está usando um capuz. Está vestindo um short vermelho de ginástica, um casaco cinza com capuz, mas está sem nada nos pés. Tem mais ou menos um metro e setenta e cinco de altura.

Eu me sento entre dois carros estacionados e fico esperando que o vulto retorne.

Quando canso de esperar e começo a ir pro trabalho, finalmente a vejo (é definitivamente uma garota) dando a volta na esquina, correndo. O casaco agora está amarrado em volta da cintura, daí consigo ver o rosto e o cabelo.

Ela me pega de surpresa, porque nós dois chegamos na esquina juntos, vindos de direções opostas.

A gente pára, por um momento.

Só por um segundo, nossos olhos se encontram.

Ela olha pra mim e vejo que tem um cabelo da cor do sol amarrado pra trás num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos claros, feito água. E o azul mais suave que eu já vi. Lábios macios que formam um sorriso simpático, de quem já me conhece.

E ela continua correndo.

Quando vejo, ela inclina a cabeça e se vira.

Suas lindas pernas compridas estão raspadas, me fazendo pensar que eu já deveria saber logo de cara que era uma menina. Elas são longas e adoráveis. Ela é uma dessas meninas sem frescuras. Magrinha, peitinhos pequenos, mas bem jeitosos, as costas alongadas, quadris retos e pernas compridas. Seus pés têm tamanho médio e batem no chão bem de leve.

Ela é linda.

Ela é linda, e eu estou com vergonha.

Ela não deve ter mais que 15 anos, e eu estou na maior briga. Na maior briga comigo mesmo. Aqui dentro de mim, começou uma batalha entre amor e tesão, e vou me dando conta de que fiquei amarradão nesta garota que corre descalça às cinco e meia da manhã. Agora ferrou.

Volto pra casa e fico tentando descobrir o que ela precisa — o que eu preciso fazer desta vez. De certa forma, vou por um processo de eliminação. Se ela mora nas colinas, não precisa de grana. Acho que não está precisando de amigos, mas quem sabe?

Ela corre.

Tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Toda manhã, estou lá, mas fico escondido e acho que ela não me vê.

Um dia, resolvo estreitar os laços e sigo a menina. Estou com meu jeans, botas e uma camiseta velha, e ela está bem lá na frente.

Ela vai em passos largos.

Eu vou penando.

Quando comecei a correr, pareceu até que eu estava participando da final dos 400 metros rasos na Olimpíada. Isso já passou, pois agora sinto quem sou de verdade: um taxista suburbano que não faz muito exercício.

É lamentável o meu estado.

Não tenho coordenação.

Minhas pernas dão um duro danado pra levantar e me arrastar adiante. Meus pés parecem que estão cravando na terra. Respiro o mais fundo possível, mas tem um muro na minha garganta. Meus pulmões estão famintos. Dentro de mim, sinto o ar subindo o muro para descer até eles, mas não é suficiente. Ainda assim, continuo correndo, Eu preciso.

Ela vai pro campo que fica no corredor esportivo, bem afastado da cidade. Fica no pé de um pequeno vale, o que é um alívio pra mim, pois vai ser uma descida! O que me preocupa é a volta.

Quando chegamos no campo, ela pula a cerca e deixa o casaco pendurado lá. Enquanto isso, tento diminuir o passo e caio bem na sombra de um bordo.

A menina vai dando voltas.

O mundo está dando voltas ao meu redor.

Me baixa uma tontura e sinto vontade de vomitar. Além disso, estou seco pra beber alguma coisa, mas não consigo nem me levantar pra ir até a torneira. Daí fico lá, todo estirado e suando feito um louco.

_Que é isso, Ed?, _penso enquanto respiro. Tu _tá fora de forma mesmo, hein, desgraçado! Mais do que eu pensava. _

_Eu sei, _respondo.

_Que vergonha. _

_Eu sei. _

Eu também sei que não deveria ficar aqui esticado embaixo desta árvore, mas agora não vou me esconder da garota nem a pau. Que se dane se ela me vir. Não consigo nem me mexer, que dirá me esconder, e sei que amanhã vou estar todo duro.

Ela dá uma parada e se alonga, quando o ar finalmente consegue chegar de verdade nos meus pulmões.

Ela tem a perna direita esticada pra cima, apoiada na cerca. E uma perninha linda, bem comprida.

_Pare de pensar nisso, pare de pensar nisso, _digo pra mim mesmo. Mal termino de pensar, e ela me vê, mas desvia o olhar logo de imediato. Balança a cabeça e olha pro chão. Igualzinho ao que fez noutro dia. Só por aquele segundo.

Vejo logo que ela nunca vai se aproximar de mim. Saco tudo quando ela tira a perna da cerca e coloca a outra. Vou ter que me aproximar.

Quando ela termina o alongamento e vai pegar o casaco, eu me levanto do chão e vou em sua direção.

Ela começa a correr, mas pára.

Ela sabe.

Acho que ela consegue sentir que estou aqui por ela.

Estamos a uns seis ou sete metros um do outro agora. Olho pra ela, e ela olha pro chão a menos de um metro do meu tornozelo direito.

— Oi! — eu digo. O tom babaca de minha voz E uma desgraça. Uma parada.

Toma-se um fôlego.

— Oi! — ela responde, ainda com os olhos grudados no chão ao meu lado. Dou mais um passo. Não mais.

— Eu sou Ed.

— Eu sei. Ed Masen — a voz dela é alta, mas suave, tão suave que faz cócegas. Me lembra a Melanie Griffith. Sabe aquela voz suave que ela tem? Pois é, a voz da garota é assim mesmo.

— Como você sabe quem eu sou?

— Meu pai lê o jornal todo dia, e eu vi sua foto... depois do roubo no banco, entendeu?

Avanço um pouco.

— Entendi.

Depois de um tempo, ela finalmente olha pra mim direito.

— Por que você tá me seguindo? Paro ali, morrendo de cansaço, e digo:

— Não sei muito bem ainda.

— Você não é nenhum tarado, é?

— Não! — penso com meus botões: _Não olhe para as pernas dela. _Não _olhe para as pernas dela! _

Ela olha pra mim agora daquele mesmo jeito com que me olhou noutro dia: um jeito de quem já me conhece.

— Ufa, que alívio. Eu te vejo quase todo dia.

A voz dela é tão doce que chega a ser ridículo. Parece até que tem gosto de morango, sei lá.

— Desculpa aí por te assustar.

Carinhosamente, ela arrisca sorrir para mim.

— Tudo bem. E que... eu não sou muito boa pra conversar com as pessoas — ela desvia o olhar de novo, enquanto é sufocada pela timidez. — Tem algum problema se a gente não conversar? — ela agora fala rapidinho pra não me magoar. — Tipo assim, não me incomoda se você estiver por

aqui de manhã comigo, mas não dá pra papear, tá bem? Não me sinto à vontade.

Faço que sim com a cabeça e espero que ela veja.

— Sem problema.

— Obrigada — ela dá uma última olhada pro chão, pega o casaco e me faz uma última pergunta: — Você não é muito chegado numa corrida, é?

Fico ali saboreando aquela voz por um instante. Meus lábios ficam com gosto de morango. Talvez esta seja a última vez que eu esteja ouvindo algo tão doce. Então...

— Não sou, não — respondo. Passamos mais uns segundos de papo até ela sair correndo. Fico só olhando, ouvindo aqueles pezinhos descalços, tocando suavemente na terra. Gosto daquele som. Me faz lembrar da voz dela.

Vou até o campo toda manhã antes de ir pro trabalho, e ela está lá. Todo santo dia, sem falta. Numa manhã, cai o maior temporal, mas mesmo assim ela está lá.

Numa quarta-feira, tiro uma folga (dizendo a mim mesmo que este é o tipo de sacrifício que devemos fazer quando temos uma tarefa mais importante). Junto com Porteiro, vou andando pra escola mais ou menos às três horas. Ela sai com alguns amigos, o que me deixa contente, pois eu estava torcendo pra que ela não fosse solitária. Sua timidez me deixou preocupado.

É engraçado que sempre que a gente vê alguém de longe, tudo parece sem som. É como assistir a um filme mudo. A gente fica imaginando o que as pessoas estão falando. Olhamos pro movimento das bocas e imaginamos o som dos pés delas batendo no chão. A gente fica tentando imaginar sobre o que estão conversando e, mais ainda, no que estão pensando.

Enquanto observo, vejo um lance esquisito: quando um garoto se aproxima, fala com as meninas e anda com elas, a corredora aperta o botão "olhe pro chão" de novo. Quando ele se afasta, ela volta ao normal.

Paro pra pensar um instante e chego à conclusão de que é bem capaz de ela ter o mesmo problema que eu: falta de confiança.

Vai ver ela se acha muito alta, desajeitada, e não faz a menor idéia de que todo mundo sabe que ela é linda. Acho que, se for só isso, não vai demorar muito pra ela sair dessa.

Balanço a cabeça, reprovando.

A mim mesmo.

_Olha só quem fala, _digo pra mim, _quer dizer então que ela vai sair dessa. Como é que você sabe? Por acaso você saiu dessa, Ed? _E _ruim, hein. _Eu tenho toda razão. Não tenho nada que ficar inventando um destino nem prevendo nada pra essa garota. Só tenho que fazer o que eu _tenho que fazer _e espero que seja o bastante.

Algumas vezes, vigio a casa dela à noite.

Não acontece nada.

Nunca.

Enquanto estou lá pensando na garota, na velha Irina e no terror da Rua Edgar, me dou conta de que nem sei como a garota se chama. Não sei por que, mas imagino que seja algo tipo Alison, só que penso nela mais como a corredora.

Durante o verão, compareço aos encontros atléticos que rolam todo final de semana. Ela está lá, sentada com o resto da família. Tem uma garota mais nova e um garotinho. Estão todos usando shorts pretos e camisetas azul-claras com um retângulo costurado nas costas. O retângulo da garota tem o número 176, bem embaixo do slogan dizendo: "Siga o exemplo de Milo".

E então anunciado o início dos 1.500 metros prós de menos de 15 anos, e ela se levanta, passando a mão no short para tirar a grama seca.

— Boa sorte, filha — deseja a mãe.

— É, boa sorte, Nessie — o pai repete. Nessie. Taí, gostei. Ouço o nome na mente e faço logo uma relação nome-rosto. Os dois se encaixam perfeitamente.

Ela ainda está limpando o short com a mão quando eu lembro que as outras duas crianças existem — depois que elas se foram, consegui me concentrar totalmente na Nessie. A menina saiu pra fazer arremesso de peso, e o menino se enfiou em algum lugar pra brincar de soldado com um molequinho desgraçado de feio chamado Demetri.

— Posso ir brincar com o Demetri, mamãe? Vai, deixa! Deixa!

— Está bem, mas preste atenção pra quando chegar sua vez — os 70 metros começam logo, logo.

— Tá bom. Vamos, Demetri.

Por um instante, dou graças a Deus por ter um nome fácil, simplesmente Ed. Nada de Edward, Edmund, Edwin. Só Ed. Pelo menos uma vez na vida a mediocridade me faz sentir bem.

Nessie me vê quando se levanta, e seu rosto mostra um pouquinho de felicidade. Ela fica feliz de me ver, mas ainda vira o rosto pro outro lado. Ela caminha pra concentração segurando um par de tênis todo ferrado (acho que deixam as crianças mais velhas usarem tênis nas corridas mais longas) quando o pai grita de novo.

— Nessie!

Ela se vira pra ele.

— Você consegue vencer, minha filha! Tenho certeza... E só querer.

— Obrigada, papai.

Ela se afasta, andando rápido, virando-se mais uma vez pro lado onde estou sentado no sol, devorando um bolinho. Estou com o canto da boca sujo de coco ralado, mas agora não dá mais pra tirar. Já era. E também ela não conseguiria ver mesmo. Não de onde ela está. Ela só me olha de relance e continua. Eu sei o que tenho que fazer agora.

Se eu fosse um baixinho convencido, diria que essa missão é moleza. Molinho, molinho.

Mas não sou.

Não consigo dizer isso porque ainda penso na Rua Edgar. Me dou conta de que, para cada mensagem boa, vai ter sempre uma que vai me deixar bolado, na maior agonia. Estou mais é agradecido por esta aqui. Está fazendo um dia lindo e eu gosto dessa garota. Gosto mais ainda quando ela corre ao lado de outra garota magrela e alta que anda toda empinada. Elas correm juntas, mas, no final, a outra garota termina com mais força. Ela alarga os passos, e um homem não pára de gritar: "Manda brasa, Heidi! Manda ver, filha! Manda ver! Acabe com ela, filha! Você consegue!"

Prefiro chegar em segundo lugar a ter alguém gritando esse tipo de merda pra mim.

O pai da Nessie é diferente.

Ele vai pra perto da cerca e fica só assistindo à corrida com a maior concentração. Não grita nada. Só fica ligado. Às vezes, dá pra perceber que ele fica um pouco tenso, querendo que a filha passe à frente da outra garota. Quando a outra é quem passa à frente, ele dá uma olhada rápida no outro pai, e é só. Quando ela vence, ele aplaude a Nessie também. O outro pai fica lá parado, com um orgulho obsceno, como se _ele _que tivesse acabado de correr e chegado em primeiro lugar.

Quando Nessie se aproxima do pai, ele dá um abraço nela. A menina está com os ombros pra baixo, expressando a decepção.

De certa forma, o pai da Nessie me lembra meu velho, só que meu pai nunca me abraçou. Isso sem mencionar que ele era alcoólatra. É alguma coisa no jeito caladão dele. Meu pai era um cara caladão, que nunca falava mal de ninguém. Ele ia pro bar e só saía de lá quando fechava. Andava pelas ruas pra diminuir o efeito do álcool e ficar sóbrio, mas não adiantava nada. Ainda assim, não posso negar, no dia seguinte ele se levantava e ia trabalhar, sem falta. Minha mãe ficava gritando uma porrada de desaforo e palavrão por ele ter saído, mas ele nunca reagiu. Ele nunca mandou ela pra merda.

O pai da Nessie parece a mesma coisa, tirando o lado da birita. Resumindo, ele parece ser um cara muito do elegante e educado.

Os dois voltam juntos até a mãe e se sentam lá no morrinho. Os pais se dão as mãos enquanto Nessie toma uma daquelas bebidas pra atletas. Parecem aquele tipo de família em que eles dizem que se amam antes de ir dormir, quando acordam, ou antes de saírem pra trabalhar.

Nessie tira os tênis ferrados. Ela olha pra eles e suspira: "Pensei que eles fossem me dar sorte." Acho que os sapatos eram da mãe ou de um outro parente de sucesso.

Quando eles se sentam no chão, dou uma olhada mais atenta naqueles sapatos. São azul e amarelo, meio desbotados. Estão velhos e gastos.

E não está certo.

A menina merece coisa melhor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A Acho que não vou postar pelas próximas semanas.. Desculpem... Esse é mais um capítulo... Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo**_

_**Então devo abandonar ou não? A decisão é de vocês.. Mandem Reviews**_

_**Bjs Ficnets e até o próximo capítulo ;***_


	11. 10 de ouros

**Parte um – A primeira mensagem**

**10 de ouros - A CAIXA DE SAPATOS **

**Ed. Pov.**

— Nossa, você anda sumido!

— Ando ocupado.

Estou com a Bella na varanda, tomando uma bebida de quinta, como sempre. Porteiro vem pra fora e pede pra tomar um gole, mas só descola mesmo um carinho que eu faço nele.

— Recebeu mais alguma outra carta pelo correio?

E claro que ela sabia o tempo todo que eu estava mentindo com aquela história de jogar fora o ás de ouros. Só doido pra jogar um ás de ouros fora, certo? São valiosos. Pelo menos precisam ser protegidos.

_Irina, _penso_. Nessie__. A mulher na Rua Edgar e a filha, Claire. _

— Não, ainda tô na primeira.

— Você acha que vai ter mais alguma?

Dou uma pensada e fico na dúvida se quero ou não receber mais outra carta.

— A primeira já tá dando muito trabalho. E continuamos a beber.

Faço várias visitas à Irina, e ela me mostra as fotos todas de novo, e continuo lendo O _Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. _Na verdade, já estou até começando a curtir. Algumas noites atrás o bolo acabou, graças a Deus, mas a velhinha continua superbacana.

Nessie perde novamente na semana seguinte, desta vez na corrida de 800 metros. Ela não corre da mesma forma com aqueles sapatos velhos remendados. Precisa de alguma coisa melhor pra pelo menos chegar próximo do que ela corre de manhã. É de manhã que a garota é ela mesma. Praticamente entra em transe, quase fora de si.

No sábado seguinte, de manhã bem cedo, vou à casa dela e bato na porta. O pai dela atende.

— Pois não?

Me bate um nervoso dos diabos, como se eu estivesse aqui pra pedir pra namorar a filha dele. O cara olha pra caixa de sapato que seguro com a mão direita. Não perco tempo, levanto a caixa e digo:

— Tenho uma entrega pra sua filha Nessie. Espero que este número dê nela. O cara pega a caixa e fica sem entender nada.

— É só dizer pra ela que um cara trouxe uns sapatos novos. O homem olha pra mim como se eu estivesse drogado.

— Tudo bem — ele se esforça pra não zoar com a minha cara. — Pode deixar que eu darei o recado.

— Muito obrigado.

Eu me viro e começo a me afastar, mas ele me chama de volta.

— Espere.

— Pois não?

Ele segura a caixa, confuso, levantando.

— Eu sei — digo.

A caixa está vazia.

Eu não fiz a barba e só entreguei o táxi às seis da manhã; fui direto pra casa da Nessie e depois me mandei pra pista de corrida, onde senti um calor dos diabos. Como um salgadinho de salsicha e tomo um café.

Quando a chamam prós 1.500 metros, ela vai descalça.

Quando penso nisso, dou um sorriso.

_Sapatos pés-descalços... _

— Só espero que ninguém pise nela — digo.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o pai dela vai pra perto da cerca. A corrida começa.

O outro otário começa a gritar.

E a Nessie tropeça no final da volta.

Ela cai entre o grupo das cinco que estão liderando e o resto passa a frente, ganhando uma vantagem de talvez uns 25 metros. Quando ela se levanta, a cena me lembra aquela parte em _Carruagens de Fogo _quando Eric Liddell* cai, acaba passando todo mundo e ganha.

* _Drama, 1981, Inglaterra:. Harold Abrahams é um judeu inglês rico que estuda em Cambridge. Imaturo e sentindo-se inferiorizado pela sua origem semita, descarrega sua frustração na atividade que mais gosta: correr. Ele alimenta o sonho de competir nas Olimpíadas de 1924. Eric Liddell é __filho d__e um missionário escocês. Depois de um longo tempo na China, onde esteve em missão, retorna à sua terra natal para rever parentes e amigos. Extremamente religioso e ortodoxo. É um excelente atleta. Corre feito o vento e alimenta o mesmo sonho de Harold. A fama de um chega aos ouvidos do outro. Ambos chegam aos jogos na França. Mas não antes de enfrentarem obstáculos de consciência e críticas de alguns retrógrados._

Ainda faltam duas voltas, e ela ainda está bem pra trás.

Ela bate as duas primeiras corredoras molinho e está correndo como corre de manhã. Sem esforço. A única coisa que se vê nela é a sensação de liberdade, e a sensação bem pura de estar viva. Ela só precisa do capuz e da calça vermelha. Com os pés descalços, ela passa a terceira e não demora muito pra ficar lado a lado com sua rival. Passa a rival e a segura, faltando ainda 200 metros.

_Igualzinho ao que ela faz de manhã, _eu penso, e as pessoas pararam pra assistir. Viram a menina cair, se levantar e continuar a batalha. Agora todos a vêem lá na frente, aprontando um feito que nunca foi visto em um final de semana normal nesta cidade. Parou tudo: o arremesso de discos, o salto à distância, tudo. As atenções se voltam pra menina de cabelo dourado e aquela voz maravilhosa lá na frente de todas...

A outra garota a alcança.

Ela vai com tudo, tentando a liderança.

Os joelhos de Nessie estão sangrando da queda, e acho que ela espetou o pé em algum lugar, mas é assim que tem que ser. Os últimos 100 metros quase a matam. Vejo a dor estampada no seu rosto contorcido. Os pés descalços sangram ao passarem pela grama rasteira. Ela quase sorri de dor — quase sorri da própria natureza disso tudo. Ela está fora de si.

Descalça.

Mais viva do que qualquer pessoa que eu já tenha testemunhado.

E cruzam a linha.

E a outra garota vence.

Como sempre.

Ao cruzarem a linha, Nessie cai, e lá embaixo, no chão, ela rola, fica de barriga pra cima e olha pro céu. Sente dor nos braços, nas pernas e no coração. Mas, no rosto, está a beleza da manhã, e, pela primeira vez, acho que ela reconhece. Cinco e meia da manhã.

O pai dela aplaude, como sempre, só que, desta vez, ele não é o único. O pai da outra menina aplaude também.

— Você tem uma filha e tanto — ele diz.

O pai de Nessie, muito modesto, só faz que sim com a cabeça e diz:

— Obrigado. Você também.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.. Bom pessoal consegui postar mais um capítulo... **_

_**Dedico esse capítulo a Mylle Malfoy P. W. , por ter me acompanhado desde o começo e agradeço pelas suas reviews, são elas que me dão força pra postar.. Bjs linda..**_

_**Então pessoal continuo ou não? Mandem reviews**_

_**Bjs ficnets ;***_


	12. J de ouros

**Parte 1 - Primeira mensagem**

**J de ouros - OUTRO SER HUMANO ESTÚPIDO **

**Ed. Pov**

Antes de ir embora, jogo minha sujeirada no lixo: o copo de isopor do café e o papel do salgadinho de salsicha. Como sempre, meus dedos estão todos sujos de molho.

Ouço os pés dela atrás de mim, mas não me vire. Quero ouvir a voz dela.

— Ed?

E inconfundível.

Eu me viro e sorrio pra garota que está com os pés e joelhos sangrando. O sangue está escorrendo todo torto de seu joelho esquerdo até a canela. Eu aponto e digo:

— E melhor dar um jeito nisso aí. Ela responde na maior calma:

— Vou dar um jeito, sim.

Baixa uma sem-gracice entre a gente, e eu saco que esse já não é mais o meu lugar. Ela está linda de cabelo solto. Vale a pena se afogar naqueles olhinhos, e sua boca fala, comigo.

— Eu só queria agradecer — ela diz.

— Por ter colocado você nessa fria? Você acabou toda ralada...

— Não — ela recusa minha mentira. — Obrigada, Ed. Eu dou o braço a torcer.

— De nada, foi um prazer — minha voz chega a doer nos ouvidos se comparada à dela.

Quando chego mais perto, percebo que ela não desvia o olhar agora. Não balança a cabeça nem olha pro chão. Ela se deixa olhar pra mim e estar comigo.

— Você é linda. Você sabe disso, né?

Ela fica vermelhinha enquanto concorda comigo.

— A gente vai se ver de novo? — ela pergunta, e pra ser sincero acho que vou me arrepender da resposta.

— Não às cinco e meia da madruga.

Ela mexe com um dos pés, rindo baixinho pra si mesma.

Estou quase indo embora quando ela diz:

— Ed?

— Oi, Nessie?

Ela fica surpresa, sem saber como eu sei o nome dela.

— Você é algum tipo de santo?

Aqui dentro, eu dou uma risada. _Eu? Santo? _Faço uma lista do que sou. Taxista. Vagabundo da redondeza. Modelo de mediocridade. Um desastre sexual. Péssimo jogador de cartas.

Digo minhas palavras finais pra ela:

— Não, não sou santo, Nessie. Só mais um ser humano estúpido.

A gente sorri, e eu vou embora. Sinto que ela fica me observando, só que eu não olho pra trás.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A  Volteiiii...rs... sei que o capítulo é pequeno, então mais tarde posto mais um capítulo.**

**Bjs ficnets ;* Mandem reviews...**


	13. Q de ouros

**Parte um – Primeira mensagem**

**Q de ouros - MAIS UMA VISITA À RUA EDGAR **

**Ed. Pov.**

Parece que as manhãs bateram palmas.

Pra me acordar.

Sempre que abro os olhos, vejo três coisas, uma de cada vez.

Irina.

Nessie.

Rua Edgar, n° 45.

As duas primeiras me encorajam com o nascer do sol. A terceira me dá calafrio por todo o corpo: pele, carne e ossos.

Passo os finais de noite vendo as reprises dos episódios de _Os Gatões. _O gorduchão sempre fica sentado lá comendo _marshmallow _na sua mesa de trabalho. Como _é mesmo que se chama esse cara?, _eu me perguntei quando vi o primeiro episódio. Daí apareceu a Daisy e disse: "Tudo bem, Boss Hogg?"

_Boss Hogg. _

É claro.

Putz, a Daisy está linda com esse jeans apertadinho. Toda noite quando eu a vejo, meu coração dispara feito louco, mas ela nunca fica muito tempo na tela.

Porteiro faz cara feia pra mim, toda vez.

— Eu sei — digo.

Mas então ela aparece de novo e não adianta discutir. As mulheres lindas são o tormento de minha existência.

As noites e os gatões vão passando.

Dirijo meu táxi com uma dor de cabeça que fica só me esperando por trás. Toda vez que eu me viro, ela está lá.

— Obrigado — agradeço ao passageiro. — Deu $16,50.

— _Dezesseis e cinqüenta? — _o velhote de terno reclama. As palavras dele parecem uma espuma na minha cabeça, fervendo, subindo e descendo.

— Quer fazer o favor de pagar? — não estou com saco pra isso hoje. — Da próxima vez vá andando, já que acha tão caro.

Tenho certeza de que ele coloca a corrida na conta da empresa. Ele me dá a grana, e eu agradeço. Não _foi tão difícil, foi?, _eu penso. Ele bate a porta com força. Parece que minha cabeça estava lá também.

De certa forma, estou esperando outro telefonema na minha casa, mandando que eu vá pra Rua Edgar de novo, rapidinho. Espero algumas noites, mas ninguém liga.

Na noite de quinta, saio cedo do carteado na casa da Bella. Mc sinto meio incomodado. A sensação me faz levantar e vazar de lá, quase sem dizer nada. Chegou a hora e sei que preciso estar lá do lado de fora daquela casa no final da Rua Edgar — uma casa refém da violência que rola lá dentro quase toda noite.

Enquanto caminho pra lá, me dou conta de que estou andando rápido. Já consegui dar conta de duas.

Irina e Nessie.

Agora eu tenho que encarar essa.

Viro na Rua Edgar, cerrando o punho dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta. Dou uma olhada pra ver se não tem ninguém me vendo. Com Irina e Nessie, sempre me senti à vontade. Elas foram as mensagens boas. Não teve praticamente nenhum risco na parada, ao contrário dessa agora, onde todas as respostas parecem ser dolorosas. Para a esposa, para a menina, para o marido. E para mim.

Enquanto espero, tiro um pedaço de chiclete que eu já havia esquecido que tinha ali no bolso e coloco na boca. Tem gosto de doença, de medo.

A sensação aumenta quando o homem aparece e sobe as escadas da varanda. O silêncio se aproxima mais ainda, me dá uma porrada e me empurra pra frente.

Acontece.

A violência interfere. Ela enfia o dedo em tudo e sai rasgando. Tudo se destrói, e eu me odeio por esperar tanto tempo pra dar um fim nisso. Eu me odeio por escolher as opções mais fáceis noite após noite. Um ódio está se desenrolando e se soltando dentro de mim. Perturba meu espírito e o faz cair de joelhos, perto de mim, Ele tosse e sufoca enquanto meu próprio ódio por mim mesmo fica insuportável.

A _porta, _eu digo pra mim mesmo. _Vá até a porta — tá aberta, cara. _

Mas eu não me mexo.

Não me mexo porque meu cagaço me segura, mesmo quando tento fazer com que meu espírito, que está ainda de joelhos, se levante. Só que ele cai. Ele se vira pro lado e bate no chão fazendo um som seco. Ele olha pras estrelas lá em cima. São estrelas que piscam no céu.

Vá, eu repito pra mim mesmo e, desta vez, consigo sair do lugar.

Sinto tudo chacoalhar enquanto subo as escadas da varanda e paro na porta. Nuvens distantes me observam, mas estão se afastando. O mundo não quer saber dessa história. Não o culpo por isso.

Lá dentro, ouço os dois.

Ele está acordando a mulher.

Perturbando a coitada.

Pegando-a e abandonando-a ao mesmo tempo.

Ele a joga na cama, pega de novo e a abre. As molas da cama soltam um barulho desesperado de queda e, contrariadas, se esticam de novo. Não adianta se recusar. Não adianta reclamar. Um choro vem se arrastando pela porta onde estou parado. Sai mancando pela abertura na porta e pára nos meus pés.

_Como você consegue ficar aqui (oral, _eu me pergunto, mas mesmo assim espero.

A porta se abre mais um pouco e tem alguém lá agora, de frente pra mim. É a garotinha.

A menina está na minha frente, cobrindo os olhos com os punhos cerrados tentando resgatar o sono preso ali em algum lugar. Está usando um pijaminha amarelo com barquinhos vermelhos; ela está torcendo e contorcendo os dedos dos pés.

Olha pra mim, mas sem medo. Está acostumada com coisa muito pior.

Ela pergunta bem baixinho:

— Quem é você?

— Eu sou o Ed — respondo baixinho.

— Eu sou Claire. Você tá aqui pra salvar a gente? Dá pra ver uma esperança brilhando naqueles olhinhos.

Eu me agacho pra vê-la melhor. Tenho vontade de dizer que sim, mas as palavras não saem. Vejo que o silêncio de minha boca não conseguiu matar a esperança que ela invocou. Está quase terminando quando finalmente eu falo. Olho pra ela com toda a sinceridade e digo:

— Você tem razão, Angelina: eu tô aqui pra salvar vocês. Ela se aproxima quando a esperança se reacende.

— Você consegue? — ela pergunta surpresa. — jura?

Até mesmo uma garotinha de mais ou menos oito anos consegue ver que quase não há resgate de sua vida. Ela tem que confirmar se pode acreditar em mim.

— Vou tentar— respondo, e a menina sorri. Sorri, me abraça e diz:

— Obrigada, Ed — ela se vira e aponta. Sua voz sussurra ainda mais baixinho — E o primeiro quarto ali do lado direito.

Quem dera que fosse fácil assim.

— Vamos, Ed. Eles estão lá dentro...

Só que, mais uma vez, não consigo me mexer.

O medo se amarrou nos meus pés, e eu sei que não posso fazer nada. Hoje não. Pelo jeito, nunca. Se eu tentar me mexer, vou tropeçar no medo.

Acho até que a garota vai gritar comigo. Alguma coisa tipo: "Mas você prometeu, Ed! _Você prometeu!" _Mas fica calada. Acho que ela saca a força física do pai e que eu sou magrelo. Tudo que faz é se aproximar e me abraçar de novo.

A menina tenta se enfiar na minha jaqueta quando o barulho do quarto aumenta. Ela me dá um abraço tão apertado que fico pensando como que ela não quebra os ossos. Quando ela me solta e vai embora, diz:

— Obrigada por pelo menos tentar, Ed.

Não respondo nada, porque agora a única coisa que sinto é vergonha. Vejo os pés dela virarem e irem embora embaixo do pijaminha amarelo. Ela se vira mais uma vez e diz:

— Tchau, Ed.

— Tchau — respondo atrás de minha cortina de vergonha.

Ela fecha a porta toda, me deixando ali agachado. Eu me inclino pra frente e descanso a cabeça na moldura da porta. Minha respiração sangra. As batidas de meu coração enchem meus ouvidos.

Agora estou deitado na cama, engolido pela noite. Como alguém pode dormir quando não consegue sentir mais nada além dos bracinhos de uma criança usando pijama amarelo, agarradinha no escuro? Cara, não dá.

Sinto que a insanidade logo virá atrás de mim. Se eu não voltar à Rua Edgar logo, acho que vou pirar. Que pena que a menina apareceu — se bem que eu sabia que ela ia aparecer. Ou pelo menos eu deveria saber. Ela havia aparecido nas outras noites e chorado na varanda, substituída mais tarde pela mãe. Sei que, enquanto estou aqui deitado de barriga pra cima, era pra eu conhecer a menininha. Eu queria que ela me desse coragem. Pra me forçar a entrar. Mas não funcionou nem a pau. Na verdade, mais desastroso que isso, impossível. Agora me sinto pior ainda.

Às 2:27 da madrugada, o telefone toca.

Dou um pulo da cama, saio correndo e olho pro telefone. Isso não está me cheirando bem.

— Alô?

A voz do outro lado espera.

— Alô? — repito.

Finalmente a voz se manifesta, e consigo imaginar a tal boca, articulando as palavras. A voz é seca, de taquara rachada. É simpática, mas com um tom completamente profissional.

— Dê uma olhada na sua caixa de correios, Ed.

Um silêncio toma conta e a voz desaparece completamente. Não ouço mais nenhuma respiração do outro lado.

Ponho o telefone no gancho e ando devagar até a porta da frente, chegando à caixa de correios. Não tem mais nenhuma estrela no céu e está caindo uma garoa fina à medida que vou me aproximando. Estou com as mãos tremendo quando me inclino e abro o trinco. Coloco a mão lá dentro.

Toco numa coisa fria e pesada.

Meu dedo toca no gatilho.

Sinto um calafrio.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A Ai ai ai.. o que será que vai acontecer com o Ed? Mandem Reviews Por Favor (**_**eu sei que isso foi meio dramático maaaas...**_**)**

**Bjs ficnets ;***


	14. K de ouros

**Parte um – A Primeira Mensagem**

**K de ouros - ASSASSINATO NA CATEDRAL **

**Ed. Pov.**

Só tem uma bala no revólver. Uma bala pra um homem, é aí que me sinto o cara mais azarado deste planeta. Digo pra mim mesmo; _Você é um taxista, Ed! Como foi se meter nessa fria, meu irmão? Não deveria ter se levantado do chão daquele banco. _

Estou sentado na cozinha com a arma aquecendo na mão. Porteiro está acordado, doido pra tomar um café e só consigo ficar ali olhando pra arma. E, pra piorar, o filho-da-mãe que está armando isso tudo só enviou uma bala. Será que os caras não se tocam de que é mais provável que eu dê um tiro nos meus próprios pés antes mesmo de começar? Não sei. Isso já foi longe demais. Uma arma, pelo amor de Deus! Não posso matar ninguém. Pra início de conversa, sou um cagão. Em segundo lugar, não sou nada forte. Em terceiro, está na cara que o que rolou no dia do assalto no banco foi pura sorte — nunca me mostraram como se usa uma arma...

Agora fiquei puto.

_Por que me escolheram pra isso?, _pergunto, mesmo sabendo, com toda a certeza, o que tenho que fazer. _Você ficou feliz com as outras duas, _fico me castigando. _Então agora vai ter que dar conta dessa, maluco. _

E se eu não der conta? Talvez a pessoa do telefone venha atrás de mim. Talvez seja isso mesmo. Talvez o negócio seja o seguinte: ou eu faço a parada ou o resto das balas vai parar dentro de mim.

Puta que o pariu, agora perdi o sono!

Pelo amor de Deus, estou quase tendo uma hérnia.

Dou uma olhada na coleção de discos velhos que meu pai me deu. Pra dar uma aliviada no estresse, saca? Vou passando álbum por álbum, na maior secura, e encontro o que estou procurando — o Proclaimers. Ponho na vitrola e fico olhando o vinil girar. As primeiras notas ridículas de _Five Hundred Miles _começam a tocar e fico furioso. Até os Proclaimers estão me deixando puto hoje. Os caras cantam mal que é uma desgraça.

Ando pela sala.

Porteiro olha pra mim como se eu tivesse pirado.

E pirei mesmo. O negócio já está até oficializado.

São três da manhã, estou tocando Proclaimers no último volume e tenho certeza de que tenho que matar alguém. Agora sim minha vida realmente encontrou um sentido, não acha, não?

Uma arma.

Uma arma.

Aquelas palavras me atingem, e eu não paro de olhar pra ela, pra ver se isso está acontecendo mesmo. A luz branca da cozinha chega até a sala. Porteiro estica as patas e me arranha de leve, pedindo um cafuné.

— Sai fora, Porteiro! — reclamo, puto da vida, mas os olhões marrons dele me pedem pra relaxar.

Eu amoleço e faço um chamego na barriga dele, peço desculpa e preparo um cafezinho pra gente. Vai ser ruim de eu dormir hoje. Os Proclaimers estão só esquentando com aquela canção que vai da tristeza à felicidade — a que vem depois de _Five Hundred Miles. _

_A insônia deve matar, _penso, enquanto dirijo o táxi de volta do centro, no dia seguinte. Meus olhos estão coçando e ardendo enquanto dirijo com os vidros abertos. O calor do ar fica batendo nos meus olhos, mas eu deixo. A arma está embaixo do meu colchão, onde deixei ontem de noite. A arma está lá embaixo do colchão, e a carta, na gaveta. E difícil dizer qual das duas me atormenta mais.

Decido que tenho que parar de reclamar.

De volta ao TAXI LIVRE, vejo Bella beijando um dos novatos da cooperativa. Ele tem mais ou menos a minha altura, mas está na cara que malha. Os dois estão ali, no maior amasso, beijo de língua e tudo. Ele está com as mãos nos quadris dela e ela, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos de trás do jeans dele.

_Graças a Deus eu não tô com a arma agora, _penso, mas eu sei que sou muito garganta.

— Oi, Bella — falo com ela quando passo, mas ela não escuta. Estou indo pro escritório pra falar com o chefe, Aro Volturi. Aro é um cara obeso, cabelo oleoso com uns fios penteados de um jeito pra cobrir e disfarçar a parte careca.

Bato na porta.

— Entre! — ele grita lá de dentro. — Já estava na hora de você... — ele não completa a frase.

— Oh, pensei que fosse a Heidi. Já tem meia hora que ela ficou de me trazer um café.

Eu vi a Heidi fumando um cigarro no estacionamento, mas decido não contar nada. Gosto da Heidi e não gosto de me meter nesse tipo de coisa. Entro, fecho a porta e nos olhamos.

— E aí? — ele pergunta. — O que é que tá pegando?

— Seu Aro, meu nome é Ed Masen, eu trabalho pro senhor...

— Muito bom! O que você quer?

Invento uma mentira:

— Meu irmão está de mudança hoje, e eu queria saber se eu poderia ficar com o táxi pra ajudá-lo, levando alguma coisa.

Ele olha pra mim com uma cara generosa e diz:

— E por que diabos eu deixaria você fazer isso? — ele sorri. — Por um acaso tá pintado "Fazemos Mudança" nas portas dos meus táxis? Eu lá tenho cara de instituição de caridade? — agora ele está irritado. — Vá comprar um carro pra você, ora essa.

Mantenho a calma, mas me aproximo.

— Seu Aro, às vezes chego a dirigir noite e dia e nunca tirei férias.

Pra falar a verdade, por causa dos meus nove meses de experiência, meus turnos flutuam entre noite e dia toda semana. Não sei bem se isso está dentro da lei. O pessoal novo fica com a noite. Os veteranos ficam com o dia. Eu fico com os dois.

Continuo:

— Só tô pedindo por uma noite. Se o senhor quiser, eu pago. Volturi se debruça na mesa. Ele me lembra o Boss Hogg. Heidi aparece com o café e diz:

— Oi, Ed. Como vai?

_Ah, esse mão-de-vaca de uma figa não vai liberar _o _táxi pra mim, _penso, mas só digo o seguinte:

— Tudo bem, Heidi, e você?

Ela põe o café na mesa e sai educadamente. Big Aro toma um gole e diz:

— Ahh, tá uma delícia — e muda de idéia. Deus abençoe a Heidi. Que chegada providencial! Ele diz: — Então tá, Ed, já que você trabalha bem, vou deixar o táxi com você. Mas é só por uma noite, falou?

— Obrigado!

— Você vem trabalhar amanhã? — ele checa a lista de nomes e responde à própria pergunta.

— Vai pegar o turno da noite — ele dá uma pensada e resolve a situação. — Traga o carro de volta amanhã até o meio-dia. Nem um minuto a mais. À tarde vou colocá-lo na manutenção, pois é disso que ele tá precisando.

— Tudo bem, seu Aro.

— Agora me deixe beber meu café em paz.

E saio da sala.

Passo pela Bella, que ainda está no maior amasso com o cara novo. Eu me despeço, só que mais uma vez ela não ouve. Ela não vai jogar cartas esta noite, nem eu. O Emm vai ficar puto, mas com certeza não vai morrer por isso. Ele vai colocar a irmã no lugar da Bella e o pai no meu lugar. A irmã dele de 15 anos é boazinha, mas come o pão que o diabo amassou com um irmão desse. Ele inferniza a vida da garota, de várias formas. Por exemplo, ela é odiada por todos os professores porque o Emm não valia nada enquanto estudava na escola. Todos acham que ela é uma tapada, quando na verdade é bem inteligente.

De qualquer forma, tenho coisas mais importantes hoje do que as cartas. Tento comer, mas não consigo. Pego o ás de ouros e a arma, e fico olhando pros dois na mesa da cozinha.

As horas vão passando.

Quando o telefone toca, me bate um cagaço, mas então me dou conta de que é o Emm, sem dúvida nenhuma. Eu atendo.

— Alô?

— Onde é que você tá, cara?

— Em casa.

— Por quê? Eu e o Jasper estamos sentados aqui no maior tédio. E cadê a Bella? Ela tá aí com você?

— Não.

— E onde ela se meteu?

— Ela tá com um cara lá do trabalho.

— Por quê? — ele parece criança, juro por Deus. Esta sempre perguntando _por que _sem motivo nenhum. Se ela não está lá, não está lá e pronto. Emm não entende que não dá pra fazer nada.

— Emm, tô cheio de coisa pra fazer hoje. Não vai dar pra eu ir.

— O que você tem pra fazer?

_Devo ou não dizer?, _penso. Decido que sim.

— Tá bem Emm, vou dizer por que não dá pra ir hoje...

— Manda.

— Tudo bem. Tenho que matar alguém, falou? Tudo bem pra você?

— Olha só — ele está ficando de saco cheio. — Pára de me sacanear, Ed. Não tô nada a fim de ouvir seu rosário de merdas.

Rosário? Desde quando o Emm conhece esse tipo de palavra? Bem, ele continua:

— Pára de palhaçada e vem pra cá. Tô avisando, maluco: se você não vier pra cá tá fora do Jogo de Verão deste ano. Eu tava até falando sobre isso com uns camaradas hoje.

O Jogo de Verão é uma partida de futebol ridícula que rola no corredor esportivo da cidade antes do Natal. Os participantes idiotas tipo Emm jogam descalços; o idiota do Emm me convenceu a jogar nos últimos anos. E todo ano eu quase quebro o pescoço.

— Bem, então não conta comigo este ano. Não vou pra aí, cara.

Desligo o telefone. Como já é de se esperar, o telefone toca de novo, mas eu tiro o fone do gancho e coloco de volta. Eu quase caio na gargalhada quando imagino o Emm xingando do outro lado. Neste exato momento, ele deve estar começando a gritar.

— Ok, Carmen! Venha jogar cartas com a gente!

Não levo muito tempo pra me concentrar no trabalho que me espera pela frente. Esta é a única noite que dá pra eu colocar o plano em prática. Uma noite com o táxi. Uma noite do meu jeito. Uma noite com a arma.

Quando olho pro relógio, já é quase meia-noite, mais cedo do que eu esperava.

Dou um beijo no rosto do Porteiro e vazo. Não olho pra trás, porque estou determinado a voltar só mais tarde. A arma está no bolso direito da jaqueta. A carta está no bolso esquerdo, junto com uma garrafinha de vodca. Misturei a parada com uma porrada de remédio pra dormir. Melhor que faça efeito.

A diferença hoje é que eu não vou pra Rua Edgar. Nada disso, fico mais perto da rua principal e espero lá. Na hora em que os bares encerrarem o expediente, um homem não vai voltar pra casa.

Já é bem tarde quando todos os pés-de-cana saem dos bares. Não tem como perder o meu cara de vista, por causa do tamanho do sujeito. Ele se despede dos amigos aos gritos, sem saber que esta é a última vez. Dou uma volta no táxi e tomo a mesma direção em que ele está andando. O cara se aproxima no meu espelho retrovisor lateral e passa. Quando ele está mais adiante no caminho, dou partida e dirijo em sua direção. O suor que sinto agora é normal, e eu sei que vou fazer. Já embarquei. Não tem escapatória.

Paro ao lado dele e chamo baixinho.

— Quer uma carona, parceiro? - Ele olha e arrota.

— Não vou pagar, não, cara.

— Anda logo, _brother. _Você parece que tá mal. Não vou cobrar a corrida, não, fica frio.

Então ele sorri, cospe e dá a volta pro lado do passageiro. Quando entra, começa a explicar como se chega em sua casa, mas eu digo:

— Pode deixar comigo. Eu sei onde você mora.

Tem alguma coisa que parece me tirar da realidade imediata, me deixando meio que dormente. Sem isso, não consigo ir adiante. Lembro da Claire, e o jeito como sua mãe estava arrasada no mercado. Tenho que fazer isso. _Você tem que fazer isso, Ed. _Eu faço que sim com a cabeça.

Tiro a vodca do bolso e ofereço a ele.

Ele não pensa duas vezes e vai logo pegando.

_Eu sabia, _fico todo orgulhoso de mim mesmo. _Um cara desse tipo pega tudo que quer, sem nem pensar. _Um cara como eu pensa demais.

— Ah, eu aceito — ele diz e toma um belo de um gole.

— Pode ficar com a garrafa. É toda sua.

Ele não diz nada, mas continua entornando quando passo pela Rua Edgar e me dirijo pro oeste, indo em direção aos cafundós da cidade. Tem um lugar por lá numa rua de terra chamado Catedral. Fica no topo de uma montanha rochosa que dá pra quilômetros e mais quilômetros de matagal. A gente ainda nem saiu do subúrbio quando o grandalhão adormece. Ele deixa a garrafa de vodca cair e derramar sobre ele enquanto continuo a dirigir.

Dirijo por mais ou menos meia hora, chego na estrada de terra e daí dirijo por mais meia hora. A gente chega lá pouco depois de uma hora da manhã e, quando paro o carro, estamos sozinhos, no maior silêncio.

Hora de partir pra grosseria, ou pelo menos é o que vou tentar.

Saio do carro e vou pro lado do passageiro. Abro a porta. Porro a cara dele com a arma.

Nada.

Bato de novo.

Depois de cinco tentativas, ele fica momentaneamente assustado, sentindo o gosto do sangue no nariz e na boca.

— Acorda!

Ele gagueja um pouco, sem saber onde está ou o que está havendo.

— Saia.

Tenho a arma apontada bem no meio da cara dele, entre os olhos.

— Se você tá pensando que a arma não tá carregada, acredite: esse pode ser seu último pensamento na vida.

Ele ainda está grogue, mas arregala os olhos. Ele pensa em fazer um movimento repentino, mas rapidinho saca que mal consegue sair do carro sozinho. Ele acaba conseguindo sair, e eu o acompanho até a rua com a arma contra suas costas.

— Posso te dar um teco bem aqui na espinha e então te deixar aqui mesmo. Ligo pra sua esposa e pra sua filha, e elas vêm pra te ver. Vão fazer a maior festa. Você quer que isso aconteça? Ou prefere que eu meta uma bala na sua cabeça pra que você morra rapidinho? Você é que escolhe.

Ele cai, mas eu fico de joelhos pra acompanhar. Paraliso o cara com a arma apontada em sua nuca.

— Tá com vontade de morrer? — minha voz treme, mas se mantém durona. — Sei muito bem que é isso que tu merece. — pulo sobre ele e grito: — Levanta daí e continua andando, ou morre agora mesmo.

Ouço alguma coisa.

O som vem do chão.

Percebo que é o som de um homem chorando. Só que hoje não estou nem aí. Tenho que matar o cara porque toda noite ele mata a mulher e a filha aos poucos e sem fazer esforço, além de se divertir com a situação. E é o Ed Masen sozinho, o suburbano, quem tem a chance de dar um fim nessa história.

— Levanta daí! — eu me grudo nele de novo, e continuamos subindo em direção à Catedral.

Quando chegamos no pico, deixo ele parado lá, a uns cinco metros da beirada. A arma está apontada pra sua nuca. Estou três metros atrás dele. Nada pode dar errado.

Só que...

Eu começo a tremer.

Começo a cambalear e estremecer quando penso em matar outro ser humano. Eu estava todo no clima, só que o clima acabou. O ar de invencibilidade me deixou na mão e de repente tomo consciência de que tenho que fazer isso cercado de mais nada além de minha fragilidade humana. Respiro. Chego a quase amolecer.

Agora eu pergunto:

O que você faria no meu lugar? Me diga. Por favor, me diga!

Mas você está longe disso. Seus dedos vão virando a esquisitice destas páginas que de certa forma ligam a minha vida com a sua. Seus olhos estão seguros. A história pra você não passa de mais umas 100 páginas em sua mente. Pra mim, está aqui. E agora. Tenho que ir até o fim, considerando o custo a todo momento. Nada será o mesmo. Vou matar esse homem e vou morrer aqui por dentro. Quero gritar. Quero gritar, perguntando o porquê disso tudo. Hoje o céu está todo iluminado de pontinhos espalhados, parecendo até que vai chover estrelas, mas nada me acalma. Não tem saída. A figura na minha frente cai, e eu estou de pé sobre ele, esperando.

Esperando.

Tentando.

Tentando conseguir uma resposta melhor que esta.

Caraca, a arma está toda rígida na minha mão. Está fria e quente, escorregadia e rígida, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu tremo incontrolavelmente, sabendo que, se eu fizer isso, vou ter que atirar pra acertar. Vou ter que dar um teco nele e ver seu sangue humano cobrir seu corpo. Vou ficar vendo o cara morrer em uma torrente de violência inconsciente, e, até mesmo quando explico a mim mesmo que estou fazendo a coisa certa, ainda

imploro pra saber por que tem que ser eu. Por que não o Emm, a Bella ou o Jasper?

Os Proclaimers explodem em meus ouvidos.

Imagine só.

Imagine só matar alguém ao som de dois _nerds _quatro-olhos escoceses, de cabeças praticamente raspadas. Como vou poder ouvir essa música de novo? O que vou fazer se a tocarem no rádio? Vou me lembrar da noite em que assassinei um outro homem e tirei a vida dele com as próprias mãos.

Eu tremo e espero.

Ele começa a roncar. Por horas.

Os primeiros raios de luz começam a rasgar o céu e, quando o sol aparece mais perto do leste, decido que chegou a hora.

Acordo o cara usando a arma. Desta vez ele não demora pra responder e, de novo, estou três metros atrás dele. Ele se levanta, tenta se virar, mas pensa melhor. Eu me aproximo e seguro a arma atrás da cabeça dele, dizendo:

— Fui escolhido pra fazer isso com você. Tenho visto o que você apronta com sua família e agora isso tem que chegar ao fim. Balance a cabeça se você lá entendendo — ele obedece lentamente. — Você tem consciência de que vai morrer pelo que fez? — ele não balança a cabeça desta vez. Bato nele de novo. — E aí? — desta vez ele balança.

O sol desponta no horizonte, e eu seguro a arma bem firme. Meu dedo está no gatilho. O suor escorre pela minha cara.

— Por favor — ele suplica. Ele se dobra todo pra frente. Sente que vai morrer caso caia completamente. Um tipo perturbador de choro toma conta dele. — Sinto muito, sinto... Eu vou parar com isso. Eu vou parar.

— Parar com o quê? Ele nem espera pra falar.

— Você sabe...

— Quero ouvir você dizer.

— Vou parar de forçá-la quando eu chegar...

— Forçá-la?

— Tá bem... estuprá-la.

— Melhorou. Continue.

— Vou parar com isso, eu prometo.

— E como é que posso confiar na tua palavra?

— Você pode.

— Não é a resposta que tô esperando. Se escrevesse isso aí numa redação, levaria zero — e bato a arma com mais força. — Responda à pergunta!

— Porque, se eu não parar, você vai me matar.

— Vou matar você agora! — estou alucinado de novo, molhado de suor, tentando acreditar no que estou fazendo. — Coloque as mãos na cabeça — ele obedece. — Vá pra perto da beirada — ele obedece. — Como é que você se sente? Pense antes de responder. Tudo depende de você acertar ou não.

— Me sinto do jeito que minha esposa se sente toda noite quando eu chego em casa.

— Assustado pra cacete?

— Sim.

— É isso aí.

Eu o sigo até a beirada, aponto a arma e me certifico.

O gatilho sua no meu dedo.

_Respire, _eu me lembro. _Respire. _

Um momento de paz me envolve e puxo o gatilho. O barulho arde no meu ouvido e, igualzinho ao dia do assalto no banco, a arma agora parece quente e macia na minha mão.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:. Tenso esse final, não? Então gente esse é o último capítulo da Primeira Parte da história talvez eu deva postar o Primeiro Capítulo da Segunda Parte ainda essa semana... Sei que não tenho postado regularmente, mas eu tento fazer o que...**

**Bom o que vocês acharam? Mandem reviews.**

**Bjs ficnets;***


	15. Ás de paus

**Segunda Parte – As pedras de casa**

**Ás de paus - O QUE RESTOU **

**Ed. Pov**

Secura.

Saio cambaleando do carro e escorrego em direção à tela anti-inseto. Estou sentindo uma coisa que se parece mais com uma desolação total. Sinto a coisa me correndo direto pelo corpo. Direto, não. Em ziguezague. Cansei disso de ser mensageiro, não estou mais nem aí pra isso. Essa história me deixou cheio de culpa. Tento me livrar, mas volta sempre. Ninguém disse que ia ser fácil.

A arma.

Tudo que sinto na mão é a arma. O metal quente e macio se fundindo com minha pele. Está lá no porta-malas agora, fria e dura novamente, fingindo inocência.

Quando caminho pra varanda, ouço o corpo dele batendo no chão de novo. Acho que deve ter sido um choque pra ele ainda estar vivo. O cara ofegava toda vez que tomava um ar, tentando sugar a vida, tentando não morrer. Estava acabado. Eu tinha atirado pro sol, mas, é claro, estava longe demais. Naquele momento, me passou rapidamente pela cabeça a questão de onde a bala tinha parado.

O tempo todo enquanto eu voltava pra casa, com os pneus remarcando o caminho que a gente tinha trilhado, olhei pro banco do passageiro. Estava cheio de vazio. O que restou daquele cara provavelmente ainda estava lá deitado, respirando com a cara no chão, até entupir os pulmões de terra.

Tudo que eu quero agora é entrar em casa e abraçar Porteiro. Espero que ele retribua o abraço.

A gente toma um cafezinho.

— Tá bom? — pergunto. _Excelente, _ele responde.

Às vezes eu queria ser cachorro.

O sol está bem alto, e as pessoas estão indo trabalhar. Eu me sento à mesa da cozinha e sinto uma certeza de que ninguém naquela rua anônima, coberta de orvalho, teve uma noite como a minha. Imagino todas elas se levantando no meio da noite para dar uma mijada, ou gozando juntas em suas camas — enquanto eu estava fora, com a ponta de uma arma na nuca de um outro ser humano. _Por que eu?, _penso, mas é sempre assim. Estou me queixando, embora eu ache que tenho todo o direito. Teria sido maneiro estar fazendo amor no lugar de tentar cometer um assassinato. Tenho a sensação de que perdi alguma coisa, e meu café está esfriando. O fedor de Porteiro se ergue e bate nos meus ombros. Apesar de perturbado pelos meus pensamentos, eu me sinto aliviado por ele estar dormindo.

Não demora muito e o telefone toca.

_Ah, não, você não tá podendo com isso, Ed, _

_São eles, não são? _

O coração dispara feito louco. As batidas perdem o ritmo.

Êta, pulsação incompetente!

Eu me sento.

O telefone toca.

Quinze vezes.

Pulo Porteiro, olho atentamente pro telefone e decido então atender. Fico com a voz meio presa na garganta.

— Alô?

A voz do outro lado está irritada, mas graças ao pai do céu é a voz do Emm. No fundo, dá pra ouvir homens trabalhando. Martelando. Xingando. Cenário de fundo pra voz do Emm.

— Pô, ae, muito obrigado por atender à porra do telefone, Ed — ele reclama. Não posso com isso agora. — Eu já tava começando a pensar que...

— Cala essa boca, Emm — desligo.

Como é de se esperar, o telefone toca de novo. Eu atendo.

— O que é que tá pegando, Ed?

— Nada, Emm. Não tem nada pegando.

— Não venha de sacanagens, Ed. Minha noite foi péssima.

— Sei. Você também tentou matar alguém, Emm?

Porteiro olha pra mim como se estivesse perguntando se o telefonema era pra ele. Rapidamente, ele volta pra tigela e lambe, buscando um cheirinho perdido de café.

— De novo essa sandice? Olha, já ouvi tudo quanto é desculpa esfarrapada nesta vida, mas nada se compara a essa aí, Ed.

Sandice. Adoro quando um cara como o Emm usa uma palavra assim. Eu desisto.

— Deixa pra lá, Emm. Não é nada.

— Então ótimo — Emm está sempre mais feliz quando eu não tenho nada a dizer. Ele consegue então dizer o que estava tentando o tempo todo. — E _aí, _já pensou na parada?

— Que parada?

— Você sabe, cara. - Aumento a voz.

— Não, Emm, no estado em que me encontro, não faço a menor idéia do que você tá falando. Ainda é cedo pra caramba, passei a noite toda fora e, se quer saber, não tô pronto emocionalmente pra levar esse papinho honesto agora — me dá vontade de desligar de novo, mas eu me seguro. — Dá pra facilitar e me dizer exatamente do que estamos falando?

— Ok_, _ok — ele age como se eu fosse o maior filho-da-puta do mundo e que está me fazendo um favor por não bater o telefone na minha cara. — O pessoal tá querendo saber se você tá dentro, cara.

— Dentro do quê?

— Você sabe, pô.

— Cara, me atualiza.

— Você sabe... O Jogo de Verão.

_Puta que o pariu, como você pôde esquecer, otário? A pelada de pés descalços. Vai ser egoísta assim lá no inferno, filho-da-puta. _

— Emm, ainda não pensei muito bem no assunto.

Agora ele ficou triste. E não falo de qualquer tristeza, não. Emm está fervendo. O cara praticamente me dá um ultimato:

— Então vê se decide logo, Ed. Você tem 24 horas pra me avisar se vai ou não jogar. Se não, vamos chamar outra pessoa. Tem uma porrada de gente querendo jogar, sacou? Esses jogos já são uma tradição super-procurada. Tem uns caras tipo Alec Carter e Horse Scout que tão doidinhos pra participar...

Eu me desligo. Horse Scout? Eu nem quero pensar quem diabos pode ser esse desgraçado. Só me dou conta de que o Emm desligou na minha cara quando ouço o sinal de ocupado. Acho melhor ligar pra ele mais tarde e dizer que vou jogar.

Se Deus quiser, alguém vai quebrar meu pescoço no meio de um matagal cheio de espinhos. Seria muito bom.

Assim que largo o telefone, pego uma sacola plástica e levo pro táxi e tiro a dor na consciência do porta-malas. Eu a coloco de novo na gaveta e tento esquecer. Não consigo.

Durmo.

Nem sinto as horas passarem enquanto estou na cama.

Sonho com a noite passada, com o sol de rachar da manhã e com a enorme tremedeira de um homem. Será que ele já voltou pro subúrbio? Será que conseguiu voltar a pé ou pelo menos pegar uma carona? Tento não pensar nisso. Toda vez que esses pensamentos sobem na cama, eu me viro, tentando amassá-los contra o colchão. Só que eles conseguem escapar.

Quando acordo pra valer, parece que já estou no meio da tarde, só que ainda não são nem onze horas. O nariz molhado do Porteiro beija meu rosto. Devolvo o táxi, volto pra casa e levo Porteiro pra passear.

— Fique atento — digo pra ele quando pegamos o caminho. Agora estou todo paranoico. Penso no cara da Rua Edgar, embora eu saiba que ele está longe de fazer parte de minhas preocupações. Preciso me preocupar, isso sim, com quem me mandou o ás de ouros. Tenho um mau pressentimento: acho que os caras já sabem que eu completei a carta e logo, logo vão me enviar uma outra.

Espadas. Copas. Paus.

Qual será a próxima carta que vai parar na minha caixa de correios? Acho que é a carta de espadas que mais me preocupa. O ás de espadas me deixa bolado _— _sempre me deixou. Tento não pensar nisso. Sinto como se alguém estivesse me vigiando.

De tarde, andamos um bom pedaço e acabamos na casa do Emm, onde encontro vários caras nos fundos.

Quando chego no quintal, chamo o Emm. Ele não me escuta de primeira, mas, quando ele vem, eu digo:

— Tô dentro, Emm.

Ele aperta minha mão como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe pedir para ser meu padrinho de casamento. Pro Emm e importante que eu jogue porque nós dois participamos nos últimos anos e ele quer que isso vire uma tradição. Emm dá a maior importância ao jogo, e eu me dou conta de que não devo fazer pouco caso da parada. O negócio é assim e pronto.

Olho pro Emm e os outros caras no quintal.

Eles nunca vão sair deste lugar. Não vão querer, e também não tem problema.

Converso com o Emm um pouco mais e tento vazar, embora uma porrada de suburbanos carregando caixas de isopor já tenha me oferecido cerveja. Os caras vestem bermudas de tactel, camisetas regata e chinelos de tiras. O Emm me acompanha até o portão onde Porteiro aguarda. Quando estou quase chegando na rua, ele chama.

— Ed!

Eu me viro. Porteiro, não. Ele não gosta muito do Emm.

— Valeu, cara!

— Falou.

E continuo andando. Levo Porteiro pra casa, vou pra TAXI LIVRE e bato meu ponto. Dirijo pra cidade, pensando novamente na noite passada. Fragmentos dela estão pelas ruas e correm pertinho do carro. Quando uma imagem vai sumindo, é logo substituída por outra. Por um momento, quando olho no espelho retrovisor, não reconheço quem sou. Parece que não sou eu. Nem me lembro quem Ed Masen tem que ser.

Não sinto nada.

Pra minha sorte, o dia seguinte é minha folga. À tardinha, eu me sento com Porteiro no parque na rua principal do subúrbio. Comprei sorvete pra gente. Dois sabores numa casquinha só. Manga e laranja pra mim. Chiclete e capuccino para Porteiro. É legal sentar na sombra. Fico prestando atenção em Porteiro gentilmente atacar o sorvete, querendo sentir o doce, ele amolece a casquinha com a baba. Taí um sujeito bonitão.

Ouço passos na grama atrás da gente.

Meu coração dispara.

Vejo sombras. Porteiro continua comendo — um sujeito bonitão, mas um cão de guarda inútil.

— Oi, Ed. - Reconheço a voz.

Reconheço e no fundo fico meio sem graça. É Nessie. Dou uma rápida olhada em suas pernas atléticas quando ela pergunta se pode se sentar.

— Claro. Quer um sorvete?

— Não, obrigada.

— Não quer dividir um com meu amigo Porteiro?

Ela ri.

— Não, obrigada... Porteiro?

Nossos olhos se encontram.

— É uma longa história.

A gente fica calado, esperando, até que me lembro que sou o mais velho e assim devo puxar papo.

Mas não puxo.

Não quero encher essa garota com papo furado.

Ela é linda.

Ela faz carinho em Porteiro, e a gente fica ali sentado por meia hora. Acabo sentindo que ela está olhando pro meu rosto. Sua voz penetra em mim. Ela diz:

— Tô com saudade de você, Ed.

Olho bem pra ela e respondo:

— Eu também tô com saudade de você.

Pior que é verdade. Ela é tão novinha, e eu sinto falta dela. Ou será que não a esqueço porque ela foi uma mensagem bacana? Acho que sinto falta da pureza e da sinceridade dela.

Ela é curiosa.

Sinto isso.

— Você ainda tá correndo? — pergunto, negando.

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e participa do papo.

— Descalça?

— Claro.

Seu joelho esquerdo ainda está esfolado, mas, quando olhamos pra ele, não existe arrependimento nos olhos da menina. Ela está contente, e pelo menos só de ver como ela está à vontade comigo já é um consolo pra mim.

_Você fica tão linda correndo descalça, _penso, mas não consigo dizer. Porteiro termina o sorvete e continua se empanturrando, lambendo da mão e dos dedos de Nessie.

Um carro buzina atrás da gente e sabemos que é pra ela. Ela se levanta.

— Tenho que ir.

Não rola nenhum tchau.

Só os passos e uma pergunta quando ela se vira.

— Tá tudo bem com você, Ed?

Quando olho e a vejo, não agüento e dou um sorriso.

— Tô esperando — respondo.

— Esperando o quê?

— O próximo ás.

Ela é esperta e sabe o que dizer:

— E você tá pronto pro próximo?

— Não — encaro e aceito um fato muito claro. — Mas ele vai chegar do mesmo jeito.

Ela vai embora e eu vejo seu pai me olhando do carro. Espero que ele não ache que eu sou um safado, sei lá, sentado em parques e espreitando adolescentes inocentes. Ainda mais depois do lance da caixa de sapatos.

Sinto o focinho do Porteiro na minha perna, e ele olha pra mim com seu olhar adorável de velhinho.

— E aí? — pergunto. — O que vai ser, amigão? Copas, paus ou espadas?

_Que tal mais um sorvetinho?, _ele sugere.

Ele não ajuda mesmo, né?

Mastigo minha casquinha e a gente se levanta. Percebo que estou todo duro e dolorido de duas noites atrás, na Catedral. É nisso que dá tentar assassinar

**N/A:. A Nessie é muito fofa, né? O que será que está por vir agora? Mandem reviews **

**Bjs ficnets ;* **


	16. 2 de paus

**Segunda Parte – As Pedras de Casa**

**2 de paus - A VISITA **

**Ed. POV.**

Três dias se passam e nada ainda.

Estive na Rua Edgar e a casa está escura. A mulher e a menina estão dormindo, e ainda não há sinal dele. Cogitei retornar à Catedral pra ver o que aconteceu com ele, afinal.

Ainda.

Cara, como sou ridículo!

Era pra matar o cara e aqui estou, todo preocupado com seu bem-estar. Eu me sinto culpado por tudo que fiz com ele, mas, por outro lado, me sinto culpado por _não _ter matado o safado. Afinal de contas, foi pra isso que me enviaram lá. Acho que a arma na minha caixa de correios deixou isso muito claro.

Talvez ele tenha conseguido chegar à rodovia e continuado a andar.

Talvez ele tenha se atirado do penhasco.

Dou um pára antes que eu pense em todas as possibilidades. Não vai demorar pra eu não ter mais tempo de me preocupar. Só mais alguns dias.

Numa noite, depois de jogar cartas, volto e encontro a casa com um cheiro diferente. Tem o cheiro do Porteiro, mas tem outra coisa também. Alguma coisa assando. Daí reconheço.

Tortas.

Meio que sem querer, eu me arrasto até a cozinha e percebo que a luz está acesa. Tem alguém na minha cozinha comendo torta, que foi retirada do freezer e assada. Sinto o cheiro da carne processada e do molho. O cheiro do molho sempre se destaca.

Com otimismo sem sentido, procuro alguma coisa pra usar como arma, mas não tem nada no meu caminho além do sofá.

Quando chego na cozinha, vejo uma figura sozinha.

Fico chocado.

Tem um homem usando uma máscara de lã, sentado na mesa, comendo uma torta de carne com molho. Muitas perguntas me passam pela cabeça, mas todas me escapam. Não é todo dia que se encontra uma parada dessa quando se chega em casa.

Enquanto estou ali pensando no que fazer, me dou conta, apavorado, de que tem outro atrás de mim.

_Não. _

Acordo com uma lambida das grandes.

Porteiro.

_Graças a Deus você está bem, _digo a ele. Digo fechando os olhos aliviado.

Ele lambe de novo, e sua língua está vermelha do sangue que escorre no meu rosto. Ele sorri pra mim.

— Eu te amo também — digo, e minha voz soa distante. Não sei muito bem se ela saiu ou não, nem se é verdade. Percebo que não ouço nada fora de mim. E tudo interno, e como estática.

_Anda, _digo a mim mesmo, mas não consigo me mexer. Eu me sinto grudado no chão da cozinha. Até caio na besteira de tentar lembrar o que aconteceu. Isso só faz um barulho esquisito na minha frente e a cara do Porteiro se desfigura. A sensação é de que isso seja o precursor da morte. Um prólogo, talvez.

A minha mente vai se desligando, se transportando.

Para o sono.

Mergulho bem no fundo de mim mesmo e me sinto preso, sem saída. Caio passando por várias camadas de escuridão, quase alcançando o fundo, quando parece que uma certa mão me puxa pela garganta e me traz de volta à dor da realidade. Alguém está literalmente me arrastando pela cozinha. A luz fluorescente me esfaqueia os olhos, e o cheiro de torta com molho me dá vontade de vomitar.

Agora alguém me apóia pra sentar lá no chão, meio inconsciente, segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

Logo os vultos se misturam à névoa e consigo vê-los sob a luz branca da cozinha.

Estão sorrindo.

Estão sorrindo pra mim dentro daquelas máscaras de lã bem grossas. São um pouco grandes e sarados, fortes, ainda mais comparados a mim.

Eles dizem:

— Oi, Ed.

— Como tá se sentindo, Ed?

Tento me concentrar nos meus pensamentos como forma de me manter vivo.

— Meu cachorro — começo a gemer. Minha cabeça vai deixando minhas mãos ensopadas, e minhas palavras rapidamente se afogam. Já esqueci que foi Porteiro que me trouxe de volta à consciência antes.

— Ele tá precisando de um banho — um deles diz.

— Ele tá bem? — palavras serenas. Palavras de medo que saem pela boca, tremem e tentam se manter no ar.

— E de uma coleira antipulga.

— Pulga? — pergunto. Minha voz está espalhada pelo chão. — Ele não tem pulga nenhuma.

— E o que é isso aqui?

Um deles me agarra gentilmente pelo cabelo e levanta minha cabeça pra eu ver. Ele mostra o antebraço cheio de picadas de inseto.

— Não são do Porteiro — digo, sem entender muito bem por que decidi dar uma de teimoso numa situação desta.

— Porteiro? — como Nessie, os intrusos acham o nome curioso.

Balanço a cabeça pra confirmar e daí, pra minha surpresa, o movimento me desperta um pouco.

— Escuta, com pulga ou sem pulga, ele tá bem ou não?

Os dois se olham, e um deles dá mais uma mordida na torta.

— Alec — ele diz tranqüilamente —, acho que não tô gostando muito do tom do Ed. Tá meio... — ele tenta achar a palavra certa. — E meio...

— Azedo?

— Não.

— Depreciativo?

— Não — mas agora ele encontrou. — Pior... E meio desrespeitoso.

A última palavra é dita com total desdém. Ele olha diretamente pra mim ao falar. Seus olhos me avisam mais do que a boca. Ele dá a entender que eu devo me descontrolar e cair no choro, implorando que não machuquem meu cachorro, meu companheiro de cafezinho.

— Por favor — digo finalmente. — Vocês não machucaram Porteiro, machucaram?

Os olhos duros se abaixam.

Ele balança a cabeça de um lado pro outro.

— Não.

A melhor palavra que já ouvi na vida.

— Mas, cá pra nós, êta cãozinho imprestável, hein! — diz o cara que ainda está terminando a torta, mergulhando o pedaço no molho que está no prato. — Sabia que a gente entrou aqui e ele continuou no maior ronco?

— Não duvido nada.

— Mesmo quando acordou, o bicho entrou pra pedir o que comer.

— E?

— A gente deu uma tortinha pra ele.

— Assaram primeiro ou deram congelada mesmo?

— Assada, Ed! — ele se ofendeu. — Não somos selvagens, tá sabendo? Até que somos bem civilizados.

— Sobrou alguma torta pra mim?

— Pô, desculpa aí, cara. O cachorro comeu a última.

_Usurário, olho-grande do inferno!, _penso, mas não posso usar isso contra ele. Cachorro come tudo mesmo. Não dá pra brigar com a natureza. De qualquer modo, tento pegar os dois. Disparo. Uma perguntinha rápida.

— Quem mandou vocês aqui?

Depois de jogada ao ar, minha pergunta perde o ritmo. As palavras ficam pairando, e, com todo o cuidado, eu me levanto e me sento em uma das cadeiras vazias da cozinha. Estou me sentindo um pouquinho mais à vontade, sabendo que tudo isso faz parte do que está por vir.

— Quem mandou a gente? — o outro assume agora. — Boa tentativa, Ed, mas você sabe muito bem que não dá pra gente dizer. Nada nos daria maior prazer, mas nem a gente sabe. Só fazemos o serviço e pegamos a grana.

Fico puto.

— O quê? — isso não é uma pergunta, mas uma acusação. — Porra, eu não recebo grana nenhuma. Ninguém me dá...

Levo um tabefe na cara. Um tabefe bem forte.

Ele então se senta de novo e volta a comer, mergulhando a última crostinha de torta na poça de molho no prato.

Você _colocou demais, _penso. _Muito obrigado. _

Ele come calmamente a crosta, e com a boca cheia diz:

— Pára de reclamar, Ed! Todos aqui temos nossas obrigações. Todos sofremos. Todos encaramos contratempos pelo bem maior da Humanidade.

Ele impressionou o parceiro e a si mesmo.

Os dois concordam um com o outro, balançando a cabeça.

— Maneiro — o outro diz pra ele. — Tenta lembrar da frase toda.

— É... Como foi mesmo? O bem maior da... ? Ele se esforça, mas não consegue lembrar.

— Humanidade — respondo baixinho.

— O que, Ed?

— _Humanidade. _

— É claro! Você tem uma caneta aí pra me emprestar, Ed?

— Não.

— Por que não?

— Tá achando o que, que isso aqui é papelaria?

— Lá vem ele nesse tom de novo! — ele se levanta, me dá um tabefe ainda mais forte e volta pra cadeira como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

— Essa doeu — reclamo.

— Obrigado — ele olha pra mão: pro sangue, pra sujeira e pra mancha. — Você tá mal, Ed, não tá, não?

— Eu sei.

— O que tá pegando?

— Eu quero uma torta.

Cara, juro por Deus — e tenho certeza de que você vai me entender muito bem baseado nas ações anteriores — às vezes viro criança. Uma criança bem pé-no-saco. O Emm não é o único.

O cara que me deu o tabefe me sacaneia, me imitando com uma voz de criancinha.

— _Eu quero uma torta... — _ele até suspira. — Você tá se ouvindo, maluco? Vê se cresce, faz favor!

— Eu sei.

— Bem, já é alguma coisa. É o primeiro passo.

— Obrigado.

— Bem, onde é que estávamos mesmo? Os três param pra pensar. Silenciosamente.

Porteiro entra, com cara de quem tem culpa no cartório.

_Pelo jeito, acho que não vai dar pra rolar um cafezinho, né?, _ele consegue me perguntar. Ah, ele que se dane!

Só olho pra ele, e ele volta lá pra fora. Dá pra ele sentir que está sujo comigo. Nós três ficamos olhando enquanto o bicho se afasta da cozinha.

— Dá pra sentir o cheiro quando ele se aproxima, não dá? — um diz.

— Com certeza.

O que come mais devagar se levanta e começa a enxaguar os pratos na pia.

— Deixa pra lá — digo.

— Nada disso... Civilizados, lembra?

— Ah sim, é mesmo. Ele bate as mãos e se vira.

— Ae, minha máscara tá suja de molho?

— Que eu esteja vendo, não — o outro responde. — E a minha? Ele se inclina e examina.

— Não, cê tá limpinho, limpinho.

— Que bom.

O que come devagar começa a brigar com a própria cara, dizendo:

— Ah, essa porra coça que é um inferno.

— Ah, pára de reclamar, Caius.

— A sua não coça, não?

— E claro que coça! — Alec não consegue acreditar que estão discutindo sobre isso. — Mas você me vê reclamando a cada cinco minutos, por acaso?

— A gente tá aqui há uma hora.

— Mesmo assim, lembre: estas são as coisas que temos que passar pelo bem maior da... — ele estala os dedos pra mim.

— Oh, Humanidade.

— Isso aí. Valeu, Ed. Bom trabalho.

— Tudo bem.

Ficamos meio que amiguinhos agora. Eu sinto isso.

— Olha só, será que dá pra acabar logo com isso pra eu poder tirar essa máscara de lã da cara, Alec?

— Será que você poderia mostrar um pouco de disciplina, Caius? Todo matador que se preza é impecavelmente disciplinado, falou?

— Matador? — pergunto.

Alec encolhe os ombros.

— Bem, é assim que a gente se chama.

— Parece plausível — concordo.

— Acho que sim — e ele pensa mais agora. Ele reflete. Ele fala.

— Ok, Caius, você tem razão. É melhor ir logo embora. Você pegou a pistola, não pegou?

— Peguei sim. Tava na gaveta.

— Bom — Alec se levanta e tira um envelope do bolso da jaqueta. No envelope está escrito "Ed Masen". — Tenho uma entrega pra você, Ed. Por favor, levante daí, filho.

Eu me levanto.

— Desculpa — ele agora usa a razão —, mas tô cumprindo ordens. Tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa: até agora você tá se saindo bem — ele abaixa a voz. — E só entre nós, e eu posso até acabar me ferrando por lhe dizer isso, a gente tá sabendo que você não matou o outro cara...

Ele se desculpa de novo e me dá um soco na costela.

Eu me dobro de dor.

O chão da cozinha está uma imundície.

É pêlo de Porteiro pra tudo quanto é lado.

Com o punho, o cara martela minha nuca.

Meto a cara no chão.

O gosto se junta na minha boca.

Bem devagar, sinto o envelope parando nas minhas costas.

Bem longe, ouço a voz do Alec pela última vez. Ele diz:

— Desculpa aí, Ed. Boa sorte.

Seus passos ecoam pela casa e agora ouço a voz do Caius também.

— Posso tirar a máscara agora?

— Falta pouco, cara — Alec responde.

A cozinha vai escurecendo, e eu mergulho mais uma vez.

**N/A:. Oi ficnets.. desculpa a demora tinha muita gente aqui em casa ontem e não deu para postar... E ai o que acharam desse capítulo? Coitado do Ed né?**

**Obrigada Daia Matos e Mylle Malfoy P.W. por suas motivantes(essa palavra existe? Rsrs) reviews. Fany, o romance só vem depois, mas que bom que tá gostando.**

**Mandem reviews!**

**Bjs ficnets ;****


	17. 3 de paus

**Segunda parte – As pedras de casa**

**3 de paus - O ENVELOPE **

**Ed. POV.**

EU queria muito poder dizer que Porteiro está me dando uma força, mas é claro que não está. Ele se aproxima e me dá umas lambidinhas até eu encontrar força suficiente pra me levantar.

A luz mergulha em mim.

A dor aumenta.

Quando tento manter o equilíbrio, Porteiro balança, e eu, desesperado, peço ajuda pra ele. Só que a única coisa que ele consegue fazer é ficar ali, balançando e olhando.

De canto de olho, vejo alguma coisa no chão.

Eu me lembro.

O envelope.

Caiu das minhas costas, debaixo das cadeiras da cozinha, no meio dos pêlos do Porteiro.

Eu me abaixo e pego o envelope entre os dedos, feito criança segurando alguma coisa muito suja, tipo um lenço usado.

Com Porteiro me guiando, vou pra sala e me esparramo no sofá. O envelope oscila, fazendo graça de seu próprio perigo, como se dissesse, "É só papel. Só palavras". Nunca menciona se as palavras vão ser de morte ou estupro, ou outros servicinhos horríveis e sanguinários.

Ou se vai ter mais algumas Nessies, ou Irinas.

De qualquer forma, estamos sentados no sofá.

Porteiro e eu.

E _aí?, _ele pergunta com o queixo no chão.

Eu sei.

O negócio tem que ser feito.

Abro o envelope, e o ás de paus cai, com uma carta.

_Caro Ed: _

_Se você estiver lendo esta carta, provavelmente está tudo bem. Espero que sua cabeça não esteja muito dolorida. Sem dúvida alguma, Caius e Alec mencionaram que estamos muito satisfeitos com seu progresso. Se minha intuição estiver certa, eles provavelmente deixaram escapar que nós sabemos que você não matou o sujeito da Rua Edgar. Muito bem. Você deu conta da situação muito bem. De fato, foi impressionante. Parabéns. _

_Caso você esteja se perguntando, o Sr. Rua Edgar embarcou em um trem rumo a uma antiga cidade mineradora há pouco tempo. Tenho certeza de que você ficará contente em saber disso... _

_Agora novos desafios aguardam. _

_Paus não é brincadeira, meu caro. _

_A questão é: Você está disposto a encarar? _

_Ou seria tal questão irrelevante? Você não estava disposto para o ás de ouros. _

_Mas deu conta do recado. _

_Boa sorte e continue firme nas entregas. Tenho certeza de que você está consciente de que sua vida depende disso. _

_Adeus. _

Que ótimo.

Simplesmente ótimo.

Tremo todo só de pensar no ás de paus revelando suas intenções. Tudo me leva a não pegar a carta. Contra toda a realidade, chego a imaginar Porteiro comendo a desgraçada.

O único problema é que eu a sinto logo ali, depois do dedão do pé. A droga da carta é como a própria gravidade. Como uma cruz pra eu carregar nas costas.

Ela está nos meus dedos agora.

Eu a seguro.

Está nos meus olhos.

Eu a leio.

Sabe quando você faz alguma coisa e só se dá conta de que realmente fez o troço depois de uns segundos? Pois é, foi isso que acabei de fazer, e

resultado: estou lendo o ás de paus, esperando encontrar outra lista de endereços.

Me dei mal.

Como sempre, não vai ser tão fácil. Desta vez não tem endereço nenhum. Essa história não segue um padrão exato. Não tem nada que garanta a segurança dessa parada. Cada parte é um teste, e parte do teste está no inesperado.

Desta vez o negócio está nas palavras.

Só palavras.

Na carta está escrito o seguinte:

_Faça uma oração nas pedras de casa _

E aí, o que você acha? Dá pra me dizer que diabos quer dizer isso? Pelo menos o lance dos endereços era curto e grosso, bem direto. As pedras de casa podem ser qualquer coisa. Em qualquer lugar. Qualquer pessoa. Como posso encontrar um lugar sem face, e nada pra me apontar na direção certa?

As palavras sussurram pra mim.

A carta suavemente fala no meu ouvido como se a recordação fosse vir à tona a qualquer momento.

Mas não tem nada.

Só a carta, eu e um cachorro roncando bem baixo.

Acordo mais tarde, todo amarfanhado no sofá, e me dou conta de que minha nuca sangra de novo. O sofá está sujo de sangue, e meu pescoço, cheio de ferrugem. A dor voltou, só que menos aguda. E constante.

A carta está na mesinha de centro, pairando sobre a poeira. Crescendo no meio do pó.

Está escuro lá fora.

A luz da cozinha está muito forte.

Ela me deixa surdo quando me dirijo pra lá.

O sangue enferrujado arranha meu pescoço e chega até as costas. No caminho, percebo que preciso beber alguma coisa, dou uma porrada no interruptor pra apagar a luz, e vou tropeçando pelo escuro em direção à geladeira. Lá no fundo encontro uma cerveja e volto pra sala, tentando beber até ficar de porre. No meu caso, ficar de porre significa ignorar a carta. Dou uma batidinha no Porteiro com os pés, querendo saber que dia é hoje e que horas são, o que deve estar passando caso eu decida me dar ao trabalho de levantar pra ligar a TV. Tem alguns livros no chão. Não vou ler nenhum deles.

Alguma coisa escorre pelas minhas costas.

Minha cabeça está sangrando de novo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:. E ai ficnets, uma surpresinha pra vocês... O que acharam? Coitado do Ed. Mandem reviews..**

**Bjs ;***


	18. 4 de paus

**Segunda Parte – As pedras de casa**

**4 de paus - SÓ O ED **

**Ed. Pov**

— Mais uma?

— Mais uma.

— Qual é o naipe desta vez?

— Paus.

— E você ainda não faz a menor idéia de quem tá te mandando? — Bella olha pra cerveja que caiu na minha jaqueta, e agora pro sangue coagulado e podre no meu pescoço. — Credo, em que fria você se meteu ontem à noite?

— Não se preocupe.

Me sinto meio patético, pra dizer a verdade. Vim direto pedir ajuda pra Bella assim que amanheceu. A gente está aqui conversando na varanda já há algum tempo e só agora me toco que estou tremendo feito vara verde. O sol me aquece, mas minha pele tenta abandonar meu corpo, brigando com a carne.

_Posso entrar?, _penso, mas rapidinho tenho a resposta, quando aquele novato do trabalho aparece, perguntando:

— Quem é, gatinha?

— Oh... — Bella fica meio...

Sem graça.

Então manda, sem pensar.

— Oh, é só o Ed.

Só o Ed.

— Bem, até mais tarde...

Começo a andar pra trás, esperando. Esperando o quê?

Ela.

Mas ela não vem.

Finalmente, ela dá uns passos pra fora e diz:

— Você vai estar em casa mais tarde, Ed?

Continuo andando de costas.

— Não sei — é verdade. Eu _não _sei. Meu jeans parece ter mil anos de idade, embrulhando minhas pernas. Parece até uma mosca. Minha camisa arde no corpo. As mangas da jaqueta estão ásperas, meu cabelo, todo bagunçado, e meus olhos, bem vermelhos. E ainda não sei que dia é hoje.

Só o Ed.

Eu me viro.

Só o Ed sai andando.

Só o Ed anda rápido.

Ele faz que vai correr.

Mas ele tropeça.

Ele enfia um pé na terra e diminui o passo, ouvindo a voz dela chamar, se aproximando.

— Ed?

— Ed?

Só o Ed se vira pra ouvi-la.

— Mais tarde eu dou uma passada na sua casa, tá bem?

Ele desiste.

— Falou. Então até mais — e vai embora. Ele olha pra Bella lá na porta...

Uma camiseta supergrande fazendo a vez de um pijama. Cabelo superlindo. Mãos nos quadris. As pernas finas e compridas, bronzeadas. Os lábios secos, de quem acaba de acordar. Marcas de dentes no pescoço.

Putz, cara, dava pra sentir o cheiro de sacanagem nela.

E, na maior angústia silenciosa, fico pensando que seria bacana se eu também estivesse cheirando a sexo.

Só que o único cheiro que sinto aqui em mim é de sangue pisado e de cerveja respingada na jaqueta.

Está fazendo um dia lindo.

Não tem uma nuvem no céu.

_Pare de se lamentar, _digo a mim mesmo depois, comendo meus sucrilhos, e _já que o senhor quer saber, seu Ed, hoje é terça-feira. _O _senhor vai trabalhar hoje à noite. _

Deixo o ás de paus na mesma gaveta de cima onde coloquei o ás de ouros. Por um instante, imagino uma mão cheia de ases naquela gaveta, todos abertos feito um leque, como um jogador os seguraria numa partida. Nunca pensei que eu não fosse querer quatro ases. Num jogo de cartas, o cara reza pra pegar um jogo assim. Minha vida não é nenhum jogo de cartas. Tenho certeza de que o Emm não vai demorar pra me pentelhar de novo, querendo que eu vá correr com ele, tipo uma preparação pro Jogo de Verão. Por enquanto, consigo até rir um pouco quando penso na situação — imaginando nós dois correndo descalços pelo orvalho e os enfeites assustadores dos jardins das pessoas. Não adianta correr de tênis quando o pessoal vai jogar descalço.

Bella chega lá pelas dez, toda cheirosinha, depois de tomar um banho. Amarrou o cabelo pra trás, deixou uns fíozinhos caindo nos olhos. Veste calça jeans, botas caramelo e uma camisa azul com o logo da TÁXI LIVRE bordado no bolso.

— Ed.

— Bella.

A gente se senta na varanda e fica com as pernas balançando na beirada. Agora tem umas nuvens no céu.

— E aí, o que esta diz?

Dou uma pigarreada e falo baixo:

— ... Faça uma oração nas pedras de casa. - Silêncio.

— Alguma idéia? — ela acaba perguntando, olhando pra mim. Sinto os seus olhos. Sinto a maciez deles.

— Nenhuma.

— E como tá sua cabeça e... — ela olha pra mim agora com um certo tipo de preocupação. —... tudo mais. Ed, você tá todo ferrado.

— Eu sei — minhas palavras batem nos meus pés e derrapam pra grama.

— Mas o que você fez nos endereços da primeira carta?

— Tá mesmo a fim de saber?

— Tô.

Eu conto e vejo o que acontece.

— Bem, tive que ler pra uma senhora, deixar uma garota supermeiga correr descalça até ficar toda contente, ensangüentada, gloriosa e... — ainda estou falando calmamente. —... tive que matar um homem que estuprava a mulher toda noite.

O sol aparece depois que uma nuvenzinha se dispersa.

— Tá falando sério?

— Você acha eu ia brincar com uma coisa dessas? — tento falar com um pouco de hostilidade, mas não consigo. Estou sem a menor energia.

Bella não tem coragem de me encarar agora, com medo de saber a resposta só de olhar pra mim.

— Você fez isso?

Agora me sinto culpado por pegar pesado e até por contar tudo isso. Ela não pode fazer nada pra ajudar. Nem consegue tentar entender. Ela nunca vai saber. Bella nunca vai sentir os braços daquela criança, Claire, em volta de seu pescoço; nunca vai ver a mãe se desmontando toda no mercado. Nunca vai sentir o frio daquela arma, nem vai ver o desespero de Milla querendo saber se tinha sido boa com o Billy, querendo ter certeza de que nunca decepcionou o cara. Ela nunca vai entender a timidez das palavras da Nessie no silêncio de sua beleza.

Fico perdido por uns segundos.

Eu me perco nesses pensamentos.

Quando recobro a consciência e me pego ali sentado ao lado de Bella, respondo à pergunta.

— Não, Bella. Eu não matei o cara, mas...

— Mas o quê?

Balanço a cabeça e sinto algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Não deixo que elas saiam.

— O que, Ed? O que você fez?

Lentamente. Vou falando. Lentamente.

Lentamente...

— Levei o cara lá pra cima, pra Catedral, com uma arma enfiada na cabeça dele. Puxei o gatilho, mas não atirei nele. Mirei pro sol — sinto que ficar enrolando o papo assim desse jeito só piora. — Ele saiu da cidade e não voltou. Na verdade nem sei se ele vai voltar um dia.

— Ele merece?

— O que _merecimento _tem a ver com a história? Quem sou eu pra decidir isso, Bella?

— Tudo bem — a mão dela toca em mim com suavidade, em paz. — Se acalme.

— Me acalmar? Me acalmar? Enquanto você tá trepando com aquele cara, enquanto o Emm planeja a partida de futebol idiota, enquanto o Jasper faz sabe lá Deus o que quando não tá jogando cartas, e enquanto a cidade inteira dorme, eu lavo a roupa suja.

— Você é um escolhido.

— Putz, que consolo!

— Ah é? E o que você me diz da senhora e da menina? Não foram maneiras?

Eu me acalmo.

— É... mas...

— Não valeu a pena passar por essa merda pra conhecer as duas?

Puta merda.

Que ódio.

Eu concordo.

— É que... eu só queria que as coisas fossem um pouco mais fáceis, entende? — neste momento faço questão de não olhar pra ela. — Eu queria que tivessem escolhido outra pessoa pra isso. Alguém competente. Antes eu não tivesse me metido naquele assalto lá do banco. Não queria ter que passar por nada disso — as palavras esguicham de minha boca, feito leite derramado. — E eu queria que você estivesse comigo e não com aquele outro cara. Eu queria que fosse minha pele que estivesse tocando na sua...

E aí está.

A estupidez em sua forma mais pura.

— Ai, Ed... — Bella olha pro outro lado. — Ai, Ed...

Balançamos os pés.

Fico olhando pra eles, e olho pro jeans nas pernas da Bella.

Ficamos lá sentados.

Eu e Bella.

E a sem-gracice.

Espremida ali, bem entre nós.

Não demora muito e Bella diz:

— Você é meu melhor amigo, Ed.

— Eu sei.

Essas palavras podem matar um homem.

Não precisa nem de arma.

Nem de balas.

Só das palavras e de uma garota.

Ficamos mais um tempinho sentados na varanda, e eu olho pras pernas e pro colo da Bella. Cara, que vontade de me encolher todo, colocar a cabeça e dormir nesse colo. Essa história toda só está começando e eu já estou exausto.

É hora de tomar uma decisão.

Tenho que me acalmar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Desculpa, tive três provas essa semana e não deu pra postar. Maas, e ai o que acharam? Em em ? rs'... Mandem reviews **

**Bjs ficnets ;***

**Ps: No próximo capítulo eu coloco as respostas das reviews**


	19. 5 de paus

**Segunda Parte - As pedras de casa**

**5 de paus - OS TÁXIS, A PROSTITUTA E JÉSSICA **

**Ed. Pov.**

O dia já vai chegando ao fim e estou no meu táxi, dirigindo pro centro. Os prédios ao longe encobrem o pôr-do-sol.

A noitinha chega silenciosa e tranqüila, bom pra pensar,

A cliente mais interessante que pego é uma criatura com a maior pinta de puta; ela se senta na frente. A mulher tem um corpaço. Toda durinha. O cabelo dela acena pra mim... E que boca é essa, meu irmão? Muito linda. O que estraga são os dentes. Duas palavras para descrevê-la: loura e meiga. Ela termina todas as frases com uma palavra carinhosa.

"Por que a cara amarrada, gatinho?"

"Nunca me senti assim, amor."

Ao contrário dos estereótipos, ela está usando uma maquiagem de bom gosto e leve. Botas pretas até o joelho, um _collant _branco todo grudado no corpo, que lhe dá uma forma maravilhosa, e uma jaqueta escura.

Não _tire os olhos do caminho, Ed. _

— Gatinho...

Eu me viro pra ela.

— Está lembrado para onde estamos indo, amor?

Dou uma pigarreada.

— Para o Quay Grand?

— Isso mesmo, tenho que estar lá por volta das dez, ok, doçura?

— Claro — e eu olho pra ela com uma cara simpática. Gosto desse tipo de cliente.

Quando chegamos lá, o taxímetro está marcando $ 11, 65, mas ela me dá $ 15 e diz pra eu ficar com o troco. Inclina-se na janela.

— Você é uma gracinha.

Dou um sorriso.

— Obrigado,

— Tá agradecido pela grana ou pelo elogio?

— As duas coisas.

Agora ela estica o braço pra dentro do carro, me oferece a mão e diz:

— Eu me chamo Jéssica — seguro na sua mão. — As pessoas me chamam de Sheeba, mas você pode me chamar de Jéssica, ok, gatinho?

— Ok.

— E como você se chama?

— Eu? — solto a mão dela meio que a contragosto e respondo. Ela não deve ter visto minha identidade de taxista no painel. — Ed. Ed Masen.

Ela solta uma última frase carinhosa.

— Bem, obrigada por me trazer aqui, Ed. E pare de se preocupar tanto com a vida. Vai se divertir, tá, amor?

— Tudo bem.

Quando ela se vai, eu a imagino se virando e dizendo: "Você poderia voltar pra me pegar de manhã, Ed?" Mas ela não se vira. Ela se foi. Jéssica não mora mais aqui.

Fico ali sentado dentro do táxi, sozinho, só olhando aquela figura andando até as portas do hotel.

Atrás de mim, um carro buzina feito louco, e um homem esbraveja pela janela.

— Anda, piloto!

Ele tem razão. Somos um bando de otários.

Enquanto dirijo noite adentro, imagino Jéssica se transformando em Sheeba. Ouço a voz dela e sinto o cheiro na penumbra do quarto do hotel com vista para o porto de Sydney.

"Tá bom assim, gatinho?"

"Ai, amor..."

"Isso, gostosinho, isso... aí mesmo... assim... vai... não pára."

Eu me vejo embaixo dela.

Ela me pega e faz amor comigo.

Eu a sinto.

Eu a conheço.

Provo aquela boca de champanhe.

Ignoro os dentes feiosos.

Fecho os olhos e provo seu gosto.

Toco em sua pele nua.

O _collant _no chão.

A jaqueta perto da gente.

As botas jogadas perto da porta.

Vou me acomodando dentro dela.

"Ai!", ela diz, sem fôlego, "Ed, ai, Ed!". Fico doido. "Ai, Ed..."

— O sinal fechou, cara! — o passageiro no banco de trás grita. Enfio o pé no freio.

— Que é isso, irmão?

— Me desculpe.

Respiro fundo.

Foi bom esquecer do ás de paus e da Bella por um tempo, mas agora voltei à realidade. A voz do homem trouxe as duas coisas à memória.

— Ficou verde agora, cara.

— Obrigado.

E toco o táxi.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E ai, gostaram desse capítulo? Em em? Mandem Reviews**

**Dedico esse cap. a: Mylle Malfoy P.W., Daia Matos, lola e fany, por não me abandonarem e por mandarem reviews lindas **

**Bjs ficnets ;***


	20. 6 de paus

**Segunda Parte – As pedras de casa**

**6 de paus - As PEDRAS **

**Ed. Pov.**

Em casa.

Volto pro subúrbio enquanto o sol vai despontando no céu. Todas as estradas estão vazias e eu paro na TAXI LIVRE.

Como sempre, volto andando pra minha casa.

Porteiro fica feliz de me ver.

Tomamos o cafezinho obrigatório e tiro a carta da gaveta. Olho bem pra ela, tentando pegá-la desprevenida e fazê-la me revelar os segredos.

A noite podia ter sido de qualquer forma, mas eu me sinto pronto agora. Quero fechar essa boca que só reclama e inventa desculpas, quero prosseguir a jornada. Chego a me encurralar na luz cada vez mais forte da sala. Penso: _Não culpe ninguém, Ed. Aceite na boa. _Vou até a varanda e percebo minha própria visão limitada do mundo. Quero pegar este mundo, e pela primeira vez tenho a sensação de que posso fazer isso. Sobrevivi a tudo até agora. Ainda estou aqui, firme e forte. Tudo bem, vai, eu sei que é uma varanda toda fodida, caindo aos pedaços, e quem sou eu pra dizer que o mundo não é o mesmo? Mas Deus sabe que o mundo exige muito da gente. Porteiro fica paradinho só de butuca ao meu lado. Ao menos, tenta ficar parado. Quem olha até diz que é um cachorro confiável e obediente. Olho pra ele e digo:

— Chegou a hora.

Quantas pessoas têm esta chance?

E dessas poucas, quantas de fato aproveitam a oportunidade?

Eu me agacho e coloco a mão no ombro do Porteiro (ou alguma coisa muito próxima a um ombro num cachorro), e vamos à luta, à caça das tais pedras de casa.

Depois de meia hora de caminhada pela rua, a gente pára.

A gente pára porque tem um pequeno detalhe.

A gente não faz a menor idéia de onde ir pra procurar a parada.

O resto da semana passa voando — jogo uma porrada de partidas de cartas, trabalho e fico de bobeira com Porteiro. Jogo uma bolinha com o Emm no campo perto de casa na noite de quinta-feira e depois do jogo, lá na casa dele, fico só olhando enquanto ele enche a cara.

— Falta um pouco mais de um mês pro jogo — ele diz, bebendo a cerveja do pai. Ele nunca compra a dele. Nunca.

O cara ainda mora com os pais. Tenho que admitir que a casa é bem maneira por dentro. Tábua corrida. Janelas limpas. A mãe é que se junta com a Marissa pra manter tudo assim, é claro. Os machos — Emm, o irmão preguiçoso e o coroa — não movem uma palha. Emm deixa uma graninha com a família pelo quarto que ocupa e deposita o resto da grana no banco. Às vezes fico me perguntando pra que será que ele está juntando dinheiro. Da última vez que fez os cálculos, ele disse que já tinha uns 30 mil na conta.

— Tu quer jogar em que posição, Ed?

— Sei lá.

— Eu quero jogar no centro — ele conta em segredo. — Só que é bem provável que eu fique na lateral de novo. Tu pega a segunda linha apesar de ser magrelo e fraco.

— Muito obrigado.

— Ué, é verdade, não é?

Nessa eu fiquei sem saída.

— Mas na verdade, quando você quer, até que joga bem — ele continua.

É aí que eu devia dizer pro Emm que ele também é um bom jogador, mas fico na minha, sem abrir a boca.

— Ed?

Nada.

Estou pensando no ás de paus de novo e onde devem estar as pedras de casa.

— Ed? — ele bate as mãos. — Cê taí, cara?

Por um instante, me dá vontade de perguntar pro Emm se ele já ouviu falar nas pedras de casa, mas alguma coisa me trava. Ele não vai entender e já sei perfeitamente bem que, se for pra eu ser o mensageiro, terei que tocar o barco sozinho.

— Tá tudo bem, Emm, tô aqui. Só tava pensando numas paradas aí.

— Você ainda vai morrer disso, meu velho. Melhor não pensar, vai por mim.

De certa forma, bem que eu queria ser assim. Sabe, tipo não ligar nem me preocupar com coisas que realmente são importantes. Acho que seria feliz, do mesmo modo lamentável com que nosso amigo Jasper é feliz. Nada abala o cara, e o cara não abala nada.

— Fica frio, Emm. Isso vai passar e eu vou melhorar.

Emm está no maior pique pra conversar hoje.

— Tá lembrado daquela gatinha que eu namorava? — ele pergunta.

— A Gianna?

Ele diz o nome dela completo, bem devagar:

— Gianna Boyd — e então encolhe os ombros. — Não esqueço de quando ela foi embora com a família sem nunca me dizer porra nenhuma. já faz três anos... Pensei nisso pra caramba até que o lance me deixou maluco — ele agora verbaliza o que acabei de pensar. — Se fosse com alguém como o Jasper, ele não taria nem aí. Chamaria a garota de vagabunda, tomaria uma cerveja e faria uma fezinha lá na casa de apostas — Emm dá um sorriso pesaroso e olha pra baixo.

Quero conversar com ele.

Quero perguntar sobre a garota e se ele gostava dela e se ainda sente saudade.

Só que nada sai da minha boca. Fala sério: é difícil conhecer de verdade os amigos, não é, não? A gente não se abre muito.

Rola um silêncio bem longo até que eu resolvo cortar o clima. Parece até alguém cortando um pão e oferecendo um pedaço. No meu caso, ofereço uma pergunta ao meu amigo.

— Emm?

— O que foi? — os olhos dele de repente me deixam angustiado.

— Como você se sentiria se tivesse que estar _neste exato momento _em algum lugar e não soubesse como chegar lá?

Ele pára pra pensar. Consegue esquecer a garota por um instante.

— Tipo se eu perdesse o Jogo de Verão por não saber como chegar lá no corredor esportivo?

Dou uma colher de chá pra ele.

— Isso, pode ser.

— Bem... — ele pensa seriamente, esfregando a mão grossa nos pentelhos louros do rosto. Isso é só pra você ter uma idéia da importância do jogo pra esse cara. — Acho que eu ficaria pensando no que estaria acontecendo lá, sabendo que eu não poderia fazer nada pra mudar por estar tão longe.

— Frustrante?

— Pô, com certeza.

Já dei uma olhada nuns mapas. Achei uns livros antigos que eram do meu pai e li umas histórias locais. Só que nada me dá a menor idéia de onde eu possa achar as pedras de casa. Dias e noites se passam. Sinto a coisa ficando cada vez mais preta. Cada minuto me informa que alguma coisa pode estar acontecendo e que eu preciso ajustar. Ou dar um basta.

Jogamos cartas.

Já dei mais algumas passadas pela Rua Edgar e nada mudou. O cara ainda não voltou. Acho que nunca vai voltar.

Quando estive lá, percebi que a mãe e a filha estão felizes. Deixo as coisas como estão.

Uma noite, vou até a casa da Irina e leio pra ela.

Ela fica toda contente ao me ver e, sinceramente, é bom voltar a ser o Billy. Tomo um chazinho e, na saída, dou um beijinho no rosto enrugado de Irina.

Sábado, dou uma passada na Nessie e a vejo correr, Ela continua a tirar segundo lugar, mas não arreda o pé e continua correndo descalça. Ela me vê enquanto corre, e por isso não me diz nada, só me cumprimenta com a cabeça. Paro atrás da cerca que contorna a pista traseira. Só naquele minutinho rápido a gente se reconhece e é o bastante.

"Que saudade de você, Ed", lembro dela dizendo isso naquela tarde no parque. Ainda hoje, quando passa por mim correndo, vejo que ela diz: "Que bom que você veio."

Eu também estou feliz por ter vindo, só que tenho que sair antes do término da corrida.

Naquela noite, enquanto estou no trabalho, acontece.

Encontro as pedras de casa.

Ou, pra ser sincero...

Elas me encontram.

Enquanto estou na cidade, fico ligado pra ver se encontro a Jéssica, sobretudo se eu estiver perto do Quay ou do Cross. Só que não vejo a criatura em lugar nenhum, o que baixa minha bola um pouco. Os únicos passageiros que volto a pegar são uns velhos que sempre conhecem um caminho melhor, ou executivos mauricinhos que estão sempre olhando a hora ou de papo no telefone.

Já é tarde. São pelo menos quatro da manhã e, no caminho de volta pra casa, pego um passageiro, um cara novo. Quando ele faz sinal, eu dou uma checada geral. Ele parece estável, e acho que não é o tipo que vomita no carro. A última coisa de que preciso é alguém vomitando no meu táxi logo agora que estou quase encerrando o turno. Um negócio desses arruína uma noite inteira em apenas alguns segundinhos.

Eu paro e ele entra.

— Tá indo pra onde? — pergunto.

— Deixa de papo e dirige — ele mal abre a boca e já soa ameaçador. — Me leva pra casa.

Fico nervoso, mas ainda assim pergunto:

— E onde fica sua casa?

Ele se vira e me olha de um jeito sinistro.

— Onde _você _mora _— _o cara tem uns olhos esquisitos, amarelos, tipo olho de gato. Cabelo preto, curto. Está todo de preto. — Dirija, Ed — são as duas palavrinhas finais.

E eu, como não sou bobo nem nada, obedeço.

Ele sabe meu nome, e eu sei que ele está me levando pra onde o ás de paus quer que eu vá.

Ficamos um tempo sem falar nada, olhando as luzes dos postes passando. Ele está sentado na frente, e toda vez que tento olhar pra ele, não

consigo. Sempre sinto aqueles olhos. Parece que estão prontos para me agarrar.

Tento puxar papo.

— E aí? — digo. Desesperado, eu sei.

— E aí o quê?

Daí tento de outro jeito. Jogo verde pra ver se colho maduro. —Você conhece Alec e Caius? — pergunto.

— _Quem? _

Seu escárnio dirigido a mim é de matar, só que mesmo assim eu continuo a batalha.

— O Alec... e o...

— Olha só, _brother, _eu escutei muito bem — ele endurece a voz mais ainda. — Se você mencionar outros nomes aqui, não vai nem chegar em casa, tá escutando? Juro por Deus.

Fico me perguntando: _Por que diabos toda pessoa que me visita é estourada, encrenqueira ou as duas alternativas acima? _A impressão que tenho é de que não adianta: por mais que eu me esforce, sempre acabo com gente _desse nível _na minha casa ou no meu táxi.

Acho que nem preciso dizer que não abro mais a boca enquanto a gente vai se aproximando do subúrbio. Fico na minha, só dirigindo e, de vez em quando, tentando dar uma olhadinha nele, sem sucesso.

— Vai descendo toda vida — ele diz quando chegamos na rua principal.

— Perto do rio?

— Não banque o espertinho. Dirija.

Passo pela minha casa.

Passo pela casa da Bella. Desço até o rio.

— É aqui.

Paro o carro.

— Isso, valeu.

— Deu $ 27, 50.

— O quê?

É preciso coragem pra eu abrir a boca. O desgraçado faz uma cara de quem está louco pra me matar.

— Eu disse que deu $ 27, 50.

— Não vou pagar, não, cara.

Eu acredito nele.

Acredito porque ele fica ali parado, arregalando os olhos pretos no meio do amarelo. Este cara não vai pagar. Fim de papo. Não tem discussão — embora eu até tente.

— Por que não? — pergunto.

— Não tenho essa grana.

— Então eu fico com sua jaqueta.

Ele se aproxima, dando uma de simpático pela primeira vez.

— Eles tinham razão: tu é mesmo um cabeça-dura, né?

— Eles quem?

Só que fico sem resposta.

Ele faz uma cara de doido, abre a porta e pula do táxi.

Pausa.

Eu me sinto preso no momento, mas saio do táxi batido e corro atrás dele. Em direção ao rio.

Mato molhado e palavras.

— Volta aqui!

Pensamentos esquisitos.

Pensamentos de: _Volta aqui, Ed? "Volta aqui" é muito comum. _É o _que todo taxista grita numa hora dessas. Tá na hora de inventar outra coisa. É até um milagre não terem adicionado a palavra "moleque" no final... _

Minhas pernas endurecem.

O vento passa pela minha boca, mas não entra.

Corro.

Corro e me dou conta de que já tive esta sensação antes — esta sensação de enjôo.

Foi quando eu era pequeno: uma vez, estava correndo atrás do James, meu irmão menor. Esse mesmo, o "tal", o que tem as melhores perspectivas de futuro e melhor gosto para mesinha de centro das redondezas. Mesmo naquela época, ele era mais rápido, é claro. Melhor. Ele sempre foi, e eu ficava envergonhado. Era uma vergonha ter um irmão menor mais rápido, mais forte, mais esperto e melhor. Em tudo. Mas ele era. Era e pronto. A gente pescava no rio, contra a correnteza, e apostávamos corrida pra ver quem chegava primeiro. Nunca consegui ganhar dele. É claro que eu dizia pra mim mesmo que eu poderia ter vencido se tivesse tentado pra valer.

Então uma vez.

Tentei pra valer.

E perdi.

James também encontrou algo extra naquele dia e ganhou de mim em pelo menos quatro metros.

Eu tinha 11 anos.

Ele, dez.

Quase dez anos mais tarde, aqui estou eu de novo, ainda correndo atrás de alguém mais rápido, mais forte e melhor.

Depois de quase um quilômetro, meu fôlego vai pro saco.

Ele olha pra trás.

Minhas pernas se curvam.

Dou uma parada.

Acabou.

O cara solta uma gargalhada, talvez uns 20 metros lá na frente.

— Que azar, Ed — e ele se vira de novo. E vaza dali.

Fico ali parado, perdido nas memórias, vendo as pernas dele desaparecerem na escuridão.

Um vento escuro passa por entre as árvores.

O céu está nervoso. Preto e azul.

Meu coração aplaude dentro dos meus ouvidos, primeiro como uma multidão gritando, depois vai diminuindo, diminuindo, até virar uma única pessoa, batendo palmas com sarcasmo descontrolado.

Pá. Pá.

Pá.

_Muito bem, Ed. _

_Parabéns por desistir. _

Fico ali no meio do mato comprido e ouço o rio agora pela primeira vez. Parece até que ele está bebendo. Quando olho pra lá, vejo as estrelas no rio. Parece que estão pintadas na superfície da água.

O _táxi, _penso. Eu _deixei aberto. _As chaves também ainda estão lá dentro, que, aliás, é o pecado número um que qualquer taxista pode cometer ao perseguir um caloteiro. Na verdade, chega a ser até um pecado capital. Todo mundo sempre tira as chaves. Sempre fecha o carro. Menos eu.

A imagem do táxi me vem à cabeça.

Sozinho, lá na estrada.

Com as duas portas escancaradas.

— Tenho que voltar — falo bem baixinho, mas não volto.

Fico ali duro até aparecer o primeiro raio de sol, e me vejo correndo com meu irmão.

Vejo quando eu me ferro.

Vejo a gente ali pescando juntos, na beira do rio, e então indo mais adiante, rio acima, contra a correnteza, passando por onde dá pra ver as casas. Pra bem alto, onde temos que escalar as pedras, de onde pescamos.

As pedras.

As pedras lisas.

Como se...

Ando devagar a princípio, então acelero. Ando bem rápido no sentido contrário à correnteza.

Sigo a imagem do meu irmão correndo comigo e então escalo. A água vai caindo enquanto tomo impulso com as mãos e com os pés pra subir. O mundo está ficando mais leve e alegre, tomando forma e ganhando cores. Parece que está sendo pintado, ao meu redor.

Meus pés estão coçando.

Estão ficando mornos.

Eu vejo.

Vejo a gente.

Lá, eu aponto. Lá estão as pedras. As pedras gigantes. Meu Deus, eu vejo a gente lá, jogando, pulando, às vezes rindo. Jurando não contar pra ninguém que a gente vem aqui.

Estou quase lá.

Bem distante daqui, as portas do táxi ainda estão abertas. O sol está bem alto _— _um recorte laranja em um céu de papelão. Chego ao topo e me ajoelho. Minhas mãos tocam na pedra fria. Solto o ar dos pulmões. Feliz.

Ouço o rio e olho pra cima, e me dou conta de que estou ajoelhado entre as pedras de casa.

Tem três nomes gravados na rocha.

Eu os vejo alguns instantes mais tarde, quando olho pra cima e vou até elas. Os nomes são:

COLLIN O'REILLY

CHARLOTTE CARUSSO

ERIC ROSE

Por um instante o rio passa correndo pelos meus ouvidos e o suor se enfia embaixo dos meus braços. No meu lado esquerdo, o suor escorre, passando pelas minhas costelas e parando na cintura da calça.

Procuro um papel e uma caneta, sabendo que não tenho nenhum dos dois, da mesma forma que se dá uma resposta errada a alguém na esperança remota e improvável de que por um milagre ela possa estar correta.

E é isso aí. Não tenho nada, daí escrevo os nomes com lápis na mente e reforço com a canetinha imaginária. Então eu os rabisco.

Collin O'Reilly.

Charllote Carusso.

Eric Rose.

Nenhum dos nomes soa familiar, o que acho até bom. Acho que seria mais difícil ainda se eu conhecesse as pessoas para as quais sou enviado.

Dou uma última olhada e saio dali, cantarolando os nomes pra não esquecer.

Levo quase 45 minutos pra chegar de volta ao táxi.

Quando chego lá, as portas estão fechadas, mas não estão trancadas à chave, e as chaves não estão mais na ignição. Eu me sento atrás do volante e quando abaixo o quebra-sol, elas caem no meu colo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:. Desculpa ficnets.. tive 4 trabalhos pra entregar essa semana ai não deu pra postar... Maaas o que acharam desse capítulo? Mandem reviews**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Mylle Malfoy P. W.: Eu sei menina, ele é O ED rsrs**

**Fany: Sei como é entrar todo o dia pra ver se tem algum capítulo novo, e não achar nada rsrs, muito frustrante :S**

**Daia Matos: Desejo passageiro Daia, desejo passageiro rsrsrs**

**Bjs ficnets :* e até o próximo capítulo**


	21. 7 de paus

**Segunda parte- As pedras de casa**

**7 de paus - O PADRE **

**Ed. Pov.**

O'Reilly, O'Reilly...

Estou pesquisando no catálogo telefônico da região. Já é meio-dia. Tirei um cochilo.

Encontro dois C. O'Reilly. Um na parte nobre da cidade. Outro na área das malocas.

É _esse, _penso. O das malocas.

Eu sei.

Pra me certificar, primeiro dou uma passada no endereço mais nobre. É uma casa superbacana com uma garagem bem grande. Bato na porta.

— Pois não?

Um cara alto abre e olha pra mim através da tela contra insetos. Ele está de short, camiseta e chinelos.

— Desculpa incomodar — eu digo —, mas...

— Você está vendendo alguma coisa?

— Não.

— É testemunha de Jeová?

— Não.

Ele fica chocado.

— Bem, já que é assim, pode entrar.

Ele mudou imediatamente o tom de voz e faz uma expressão mais acolhedora. Me dá até vontade de aceitar o convite, mas decido recusar.

Ficamos ali, cada um de um lado da tela contra insetos. Tento pensar num jeito de fazer a parada direito, e decido que é melhor ir direto ao assunto.

— O senhor é Collin O'Reilly?

Ele se aproxima e espera um instante antes de responder.

— Não, parceiro, eu sou Cole. Collin é meu irmão. Ele mora em algum buraco lá pela Rua Henry.

— Então tá, valeu, e desculpa qualquer coisa — e começo a andar.

— Oi — ele abre a porta e vem atrás de mim. — O que você quer com meu irmão?

Dou uma parada.

— Ainda não sei.

— Se você for por aquelas bandas, será que poderia me fazer um favor? - Encolho os ombros.

— Claro, sem problema.

— Você poderia dizer pra ele que a ganância ainda não me devorou? A frase cai entre a gente como se fosse uma bola murcha, sem ar.

— Claro, digo sim.

Estou quase cruzando o portão quando Cole O'Reilly me chama uma última vez. Eu me viro pra olhar pra ele.

— Acho melhor te avisar uma coisa — ele se aproxima. — Meu irmão é padre. Nós dois ficamos completamente parados por uns segundos, enquanto eu processo a informação.

— Valeu! — agradeço e saio da entrada da garagem.

Vou embora pensando: _Ainda é melhor do que um marido que espanca e estupra a mulher. _

— Quantas vezes você quer que eu diga?

— Tem certeza agora?

— Não sou eu, Ed. Se fosse, eu diria.

Estou levando este papo com meu irmão, James, no telefone. Depois que acabei parando no rio e nas pedras de casa, fiquei pensando que podia ser ele. Pelo que sei, James é a única pessoa que sabe que a gente ia lá, já que nunca contamos pra ninguém. A gente sempre achou que ia acabar levando um couro por ir lá pro rio sozinho. Quem sabe outra pessoa não tenha descoberto e decidido ignorar. Eu e o James sabíamos nadar. Um pouco antes, eu contei das cartas pra ele, que disse:

— Por que será que este tipo de coisa vive acontecendo contigo, Ed? Sempre que tem alguma coisa esquisita no ar, ela sempre consegue terminar pousando no _seu _colo. Você é um tipo de imã que atrai merda.

Nós rimos.

Pensei no que ele disse.

_Taxista. Vagabundo das redondezas. Modelo de mediocridade. Um desastre sexual. Péssimo jogador de cartas. E agora, pra completar, imã que atrai merda. _

Diga aí, pode admitir.

Que bela lista estou montando, não é, não?

— E como é que vão as coisas, James?

— Tá tudo bem, e com você?

— Tranqüilo.

Fim de papo.

Não é o James.

Já faz algum tempo que estamos sem jogar, e daí o Emm organiza uma noite daquelas. Decidimos que vai ser na casa do Jasper. Os pais dele acabam de viajar de férias.

Antes de ir pro Jasper, dou uma passada na Rua Henry e procuro Collin O'Reilly. Enquanto ando pra lá, sinto um frio na barriga, e minhas mãos ficam desesperadas procurando pelos bolsos. A rua é uma coisa horrorosa e sempre teve essa fama mesmo. É um lugar onde tudo é quebrado: os telhados, as janelas e as pessoas. Não escapa nem a casa do padre, que é bem estranha. Já dá até pra ver de longe.

O telhado é corrugado, vermelho e enferrujado.

As paredes todas de concreto, encardidas.

A pintura está cheia de bolhas, uma coisa horrorosa.

A cerca está caindo aos pedaços, lutando pra ficar de pé.

E um portão que está agonizando.

Estou quase lá quando percebo que não vai dar pra eu chegar...

Três grandalhões saem de um beco e começam a me pedir umas coisas. Não fazem nenhuma ameaça, mas só a presença deles me deixa sem graça e me sentindo sozinho.

— Ae, cara. Tu tem 40 centavos? — um deles pergunta.

— Ou um cigarrinho? — o outro diz.

— Cê precisa mesmo dessa jaqueta?

— Pô, cara, vai! _Um _cigarrinho. Eu sei que tu fuma. Que mal vai te fazer me emprestar o...

Eu congelo por um instante, me viro e saio andando. Rápido pra caralho.

Na casa do Jasper, não consigo tirar da cabeça o que rolou, enquanto os outros dão as cartas e conversam.

— Mas, então, conta pra onde seus pais foram, Jasper — diz Bella. Ele demora um bom tempo pra responder.

— Não faço a menor idéia.

— Você tá de gozação, não tá, não?

— Eles disseram, mas acho que esqueci.

Bella balança a cabeça, e Emm ri através da fumaça do charuto. Penso na Rua Henry.

Pra variar um pouco, o vencedor de hoje sou eu.

Dou uns vacilos numas rodadas, mas de alguma forma consigo ganhar a maioria. Emm ainda fala todo orgulhoso sobre o Jogo de Verão.

— Ae, vocês tão sabendo? — ele pergunta pra mim e pro Jasper. — Os Falcons tão com um cara novo este ano. Dizem que tem um-cinco-zero.

— Um-cinco-zero o quê? Quilos? — pergunta Jasper.

Assim como eu e Emm, o Jasper jogou nos últimos anos, na lateral, mas ele é menos interessado ainda do que eu. Só pra você ter uma idéia, ele geralmente divide uma ou duas cervejas com a multidão durante o jogo.

— Isso mesmo, Jasper — Emm afirma. O negócio é sério. — O cara é da pesada.

— Cê vai jogar, Ed?

Quem pergunta isso é a Bella. Ela sabe que vou jogar, mas pergunta só para se confortar. Desde o incidente do "Só o Ed" na porta da frente, ela anda meio sem graça comigo, sem saber o que dizer. De onde estou na mesa, olho pra ela e dou um sorriso amarelo. Ela sabe que isso quer dizer que estamos na boa.

— Vou — respondo. — Vou estar lá, sim.

O sorrisinho dela diz: "Que bom." Bom que estamos na boa. Bella não está nem aí pro Jogo de Verão. Ela odeia futebol.

Mais tarde, quando termina o jogo, ela dá uma passada na minha casa, e a gente bebe na cozinha.

— Tudo bem lá com o novato? — pergunto. Estou jogando os farelos de torrada dentro da pia. Quando me viro pra ouvir a resposta, vejo sangue ressecado no chão. Sangue da minha cabeça no meio de todo esse pêlo de cachorro. Lembranças do que rolou estão espalhadas por todos os cantos.

— Tá tudo bem — ela responde.

Quero me desculpar por ter aparecido lá daquele jeito naquele dia, mas prefiro não dizer nada. Estamos na boa agora e não faz sentido revirar um assunto que eu não posso fazer nada pra mudar. Em alguns momentos eu quase falo, mas deixo pra lá. Melhor assim.

Quando estou colocando a torradeira no lugar, vejo minha imagem refletida nela — apesar da sujeirinha. O negócio chega a doer nos olhos. E neste momento que eu rapidamente vejo a natureza lamentável de minha vida. Esta garota que eu não consigo conquistar. Estas mensagens que eu me sinto incapaz de entregar... Mas então vejo os olhos ficarem mais determinados. Vejo uma versão futura de mim mesmo voltando à Rua Henry pra visitar o padre Collin O'Reilly. Vou colocar minha jaquetinha velha e suja, sem nenhum tostão no bolso e nenhum cigarro, igualzinho à última vez. Só que da próxima vez pretendo chegar à porta da frente.

_Eu tenho que chegar lá, _penso, e falo com Bella.

— Eu sei aonde eu tenho que ir.

Ela toma um gole do suco de toranja que eu lhe servi e pergunta:

— Onde é?

— Mais três pessoas.

Os nomes gravados naquela pedra enorme aparecem na minha cabeça, mas não digo quais são. Como eu já disse, de nada adianta.

Ela está louca de vontade de perguntar os nomes.

Está na cara.

Só que ela não deixa escapar uma única palavrinha sequer, e não posso negar uma coisa: ela nunca força a barra com nada. Ela sabe que eu não vou dizer nada se ela pentelhar muito.

O que eu realmente conto pra ela é onde encontrei os nomes.

— Peguei um passageiro caloteiro que saiu correndo. E foi pra lá que ele foi... Agora Bella só consegue balançar a cabeça de um lado pro outro.

— Seja lá quem for, com certeza tá tendo o maior trabalho.

— E é incrível como os caras me conhecem tão bem... quase que tão bem quanto eu mesmo.

— É, mas quem é que te conhece bem, Ed?

É, meu irmão... é isso.

— Ninguém — respondo.

_Nem mesmo eu?, _Porteiro entra e pergunta.

Olho pra ele e respondo:

_Olha só, companheiro, tomar umas xícaras de café juntos não quer dizer que você me conhece. _

Às vezes nem mesmo eu acho que me conheço.

Meu reflexo me ataca novamente.

_Mas você sabe o que fazer, _ele diz.

Eu concordo com ele.

Na Rua Henry na noite seguinte depois do trabalho, chego até a porta da frente, e, devo dizer, a casa do padre O'Reilly é a própria encarnação do significado da palavra cruel.

Eu me apresento e sem muito mais blábláblá o padre me convida pra entrar.

Sem ao menos pensar, eu digo no corredor:

— Deus do céu, acho que não ia custar nada fazer uma faxininha por aqui de vez em quando, não acha, não, padre?

_Que é isso, meu irmão? Será que eu falei isso mesmo? _

Mas nem preciso me preocupar, porque o padre responde logo na lata.

— Bem, e o que dizer do _seu _estado? Quando foi a última vez que você lavou esta jaqueta?

— Taí, o senhor tem razão — digo, agradecido pela resposta rápida.

O padre está ficando careca, deve ter uns 45 anos. Não é tão alto quanto o irmão; tem olhos verde-garrafa e é bem orelhudo. Usa uma batina e fico sem entender por que ele mora aqui e não lá na igreja. Sempre achei que os padres morassem nas igrejas pra que as pessoas pudessem ir lá quando precisassem de ajuda ou de um conselho.

Ele me leva pra cozinha, e a gente se senta à mesa.

— Vai ser um café ou prefere um chá?

Do jeito que ele pergunta, fica parecendo que eu não tenho escolha, e que _eu vou beber alguma coisa e pronto. _Só falta decidir qual dos dois.

— Café — respondo.

— Leite e açúcar?

— Ah, eu agradeço.

— Quanto de açúcar?

— Quatro cubinhos — tenho um pouco de vergonha desse lance.

— _Quatro _cubinhos de açúcar! Quem é você, David Helfgott?

— Quem diabos é esse?

— Ah, não lembra, não? Pianista, meio louco — ele fica surpreso por eu não conhecer o cara. — Ele bebia 12 xícaras de café por dia com dez colheres de açúcar em cada.

— Ele era bom?

— Era, sim — ele solta a chaleira. — Louco, mas bom — seus olhos vidrados tomam um ar de bondade agora. Uma bondade gigantesca. — Você também é louco, mas bom, Ed Masen?

— Sei lá! — digo, e o padre cai na gargalhada, mais pra si mesmo do que pra qualquer outra pessoa.

Quando o café fica pronto, o padre traz pra mesa e se senta comigo. Antes de tomar o primeiro gole, ele pergunta:

— Alguém o parou pra pedir dinheiro e cigarro lá fora? — ele joga a cabeça pra trás, na direção da rua.

— Sim, e um cara não pára de me pedir a jaqueta.

— E mesmo? — ele reprova com a cabeça. — Vá Deus saber por quê... Só se for mau gosto! — ele bebe.

Dou uma olhada na jaqueta.

— Putz, ela é mesmo horrível assim?

— Que nada — ele fala bem sério agora. — Só estou pegando no seu pé, filho. Dou mais uma olhada na manga e no material perto do zíper. A camurça preta está bem gasta, quase puída.

Um silêncio desconfortável baixa entre nós. Isso quer dizer que e hora de eu entrar em ação. Acho que talvez o padre sinta o mesmo, e ele faz uma cara de curiosidade, mas paciente, como quem está esperando.

Na hora em que eu estou quase falando, começa a rolar um quebra-pau em uma das casas vizinhas.

Quebram um prato.

Os gritos saem pulando pela cerca.

A briga fica mais feia. É gente gritando e porta batendo que é uma loucura.

O padre percebe que eu estou assustado e diz:

— Espere um minutinho, Ed — ele vai até a janela e escancara tudo. Ele grita:

— Ô, Jenks!

Ouvimos então um murmúrio chegando pela janela, seguido de uma voz.

— Pois não, padre?

— O que tá acontecendo aí hoje?

A voz responde:

— Ela tá me irritando de novo, padre!

— Bem, isso dá pra ver, Jenks, mas e quanto...

Chega uma outra voz. É voz de mulher:

— Vê se pode, padre, já tava ele lá no _pub _de novo. Enchendo a cara e torrando dinheiro em apostas!

O padre agora fala bem sério e firme.

— Isto é verdade. Jenks?

— É sim, padre, mas...

— Nem mais nem menos, Jenks. Fique em casa hoje, ok? Fiquem de mãos dadas e assistam à TV.

Primeira voz:

— Tudo bem, padre.

Segunda voz:

— Obrigada, padre!

Padre O'Reilly volta pra mesa agora, reprovando com a cabeça.

— Esses são os Parkinsons. Cambada de inúteis.

Fico chocado com o comentário. Nunca ouvi um padre falar assim. Na verdade, nunca falei com nenhum padre, mas duvido muito que sejam assim.

— Isso acontece sempre? — pergunto.

— Duas vezes por semana. Pelo menos.

— Como o senhor consegue agüentar uma coisa dessas?

Ele simplesmente estica os braços e bate na batina.

— É para isso que estou aqui.

Caminho um pouco com o padre.

Conto pra ele como é ser taxista.

Ele me conta como é ser padre.

A igreja dele é aquela bem velhinha lá nos cafundós da cidade, e agora percebo por que ele escolheu morar aqui. A igreja fica longe demais pra ele ajudar alguém, então este é o melhor lugar pra ele. E aqui que o padre precisa estar. Não em uma igreja, juntando poeira.

Às vezes fico pensando no jeito com que ele fala, que é confirmado quando ele explica a igreja pra mim. Ele admite que, se a igreja dele fosse algum tipo de loja ou restaurante, já teria fechado há muitos anos.

— Os negócios andam mal ultimamente? — pergunto.

— Quer saber a verdade? — o brilho nos olhos dele desaparece. — Andam uma merda.

E quando pergunto:

— O senhor pode falar desse jeito? Tipo sendo sagrado e tudo mais?

— O quê? Porque sou padre? — ele termina o restinho de café. — Claro. Deus sabe o que é importante.

ÉE um alívio pra mim que ele não comece com aquele sermão de que Deus conhece cada um de nós e blábláblá. Ele nunca dá sermão. Mesmo quando a gente fica sem o que dizer, ele olha pra mim e diz:

— Mas não vamos entrar nos assuntos religiosos hoje, Ed. Vamos falar de outra coisa — ele fica um pouco formal agora. — Vamos falar sobre os motivos que o trazem aqui.

De frente um pro outro, sentados à mesa, nos olhamos com atenção. Rapidinho.

Depois de um silêncio prolongado, confesso ao padre. Digo que ainda não sei por que estou aqui. Não falo nada sobre as mensagens de que já dei conta, nem das que ainda tenho que dar. Só digo que tenho um propósito aqui e que uma hora ou outra eu descubro qual é.

Ele escuta com atenção, com os cotovelos na mesa, as mãos juntas e os dedos entrelaçados embaixo do queixo.

Depois de um tempinho, ele se dá conta de que eu não tenho muito mais a dizer. Então fala bem calma e claramente:

— Não se preocupe, Ed. O que você precisa fazer certamente chegará ao seu conhecimento. Algo me diz que não é a primeira vez que você passa por isso.

— Não, não é.

— Apenas me faça um favor de se lembrar de uma coisa — ele diz, e percebo que está tentando não ser o típico religioso. — Tenha fé, Ed, ok?

Procuro a caneca de café, mas não tem nenhuma lá.

Ele me acompanha até lá fora e caminha pela rua comigo. Pelo caminho, a gente se esbarra com os cretinos do cigarrinho, da grana e da jaqueta, e o padre reúne a cambada toda ali em volta. Ele diz:

— Ouçam bem, garotos. Quero que vocês conheçam Ed. Ed, este aqui é Royce, este é Vladmir, e este aqui é Nahuel — aperto a mão de todos. — Pessoal, este é Ed Masen.

— Prazer, Ed.

— Fala, Ed!

— E aí, Ed, beleza?

— Quero que vocês se lembrem de uma coisa — o padre agora fala bem sério.

— Ed é um grande amigo meu e não tem isso de ficar pedindo cigarro nem dinheiro pra ele. E podem deixar a jaqueta dele em paz — ele dá um sorrisinho rápido pra mim.

— Afinal, dê só uma olhada, Royce. A coisa é um horror, não acha? Vai ser horrorosa assim lá no inferno!

Royce concorda com prazer:

— Com certeza, padre.

— Muito bem. Então, estamos entendidos?

Apertamos as mãos, nos despedimos, e o padre está bem longe quando eu me viro ao me lembrar do irmão dele. Volto correndo, chamando:

— Ei, padre!

Ele ouve e se vira.

— Já ia me esquecendo — eu diminuo o passo e paro a uns 15 metros na frente dele.— Seu irmão — ele me olha mais atentamente. — Ele mandou lhe dizer que ainda não foi devorado pela ganância.

Então os olhos do padre se acendem, com um toque de arrependimento.

— Meu irmão, Cole... — suas palavras suaves vêm mancando na minha direção.

— Faz muito tempo que não vejo meu irmão Cole. Como ele está?

— Bem — respondo com uma confiança que não entendo. Só a intuição me diz que é a resposta certa e agora ficamos os dois ali parados no meio da sem-gracice e da tolice. — O senhor tá bem, padre?

— Estou sim, Ed. Obrigado pela preocupação.

Ele se vira, sai andando e pela primeira vez não o vejo como padre. Não o vejo nem como homem.

Neste momento, ele é simplesmente um ser humano indo pra casa na Rua Henry.

Contraste total agora.

Estou na casa do Emm, assistindo a SOS _Malibu _com o volume baixo. O enredo e os diálogos são as coisas que menos interessam pra gente. Estamos ouvindo os Ramones, o Emm se amarra neles.

— Posso tocar outra coisa? — Jasper pergunta.

— Pode. Toca Pryor aí — diz Emm. A gente até passou a chamar o Jimi Hendrix de Richard Pryor. _Purple Haze _começa a rolar, e ele pergunta:

— Cadê a Bella?

— Tô aqui — ela entra.

— Que fedor é esse? — Jasper pergunta. Ele se contorce. — Isso não me é estranho.

O Emm já sacou e aponta o dedo pra mim. Tipo me acusando.

— Tu trouxe o Porteiro, não trouxe, maluco?

— Não tive outra alternativa, cara... O bicho tava com cara de solitário quando eu tava saindo.

— Você sabe que ele não é bem-vindo aqui.

Porteiro está na porta dos fundos, que está aberta; está olhando pra dentro.

Ele late pro Emm.

A única pessoa pra quem ele late.

— Ele não vai com a minha cara — Emm explica.

Outro latido.

— E porque você olha todo torto pra ele e fica falando mal dele o tempo todo. O bicho entende, tá sabendo?

A gente discute mais um pouquinho, mas a Bella encerra a briga dando as cartas.

— Cavalheiros? — ela dá uma tossidinha pra limpar a garganta. A gente se senta e joga.

Na terceira partida, eu pego o ás de paus. _Padre O'Reilly, _penso.

— O que você vai fazer no domingo, Emm?

— Como assim, o _que eu vou fazer no domingo! _

— O que você acha que eu quero dizer com minha pergunta? Jasper diz:

— Tu é muito babaca, Emm. Acho que o Ed só tá perguntando se você vai estar ocupado no domingo.

Emm aponta pro Jasper agora. Está todo grosso hoje porque eu trouxe Porteiro,

— Ah, vê se não começa você também, Pryor — ele agora olha pra Bella. — E você pode ficar quietinha aí.

Bella fica boba:

— Que diabos _eu _fiz?

Eu interrompo.

— Seguinte: não só você, Emm, vocês três — coloco minhas cartas na mesa, viradas pra baixo. — Tô precisando de um favor.

— Tipo o quê? — pergunta Emm.

Os três estão ouvindo com atenção.

Esperando.

— Bem, será que a gente poderia ir... — deixo as palavras saírem rapidamente da minha boca — ... à igreja?

— O _quê? _

— Qual o problema? — protesto.

Emm tenta se recuperar do choque.

— Pra que diabos você quer que a gente vá à igreja?

— Bem, tem um padre que eu conheço que...

— Ele não é nenhum daqueles do tipo do Alan Chesters, é?

— Não, não é.

— Que negócio é esse de Alan Chesters? O que quer dizer? — Jasper quer saber, mas ninguém responde. No final, ele nem quer mais saber e deixa pra lá.

A próxima pessoa que fala é Bella, finalmente trazendo um pouco de lógica ao papo. Ela pergunta:

— Por que, Ed? — acho que ela já sacou que tem alguma coisa a ver com o ás de paus.

— O padre é um cara maneiro e acho que poderia ser bom, mesmo que fosse só pra dar umas risadas.

— Esse aí vai também?

Emm aponta pro Porteiro.

— É claro que não.

E o Jasper salva a pátria. Ele pode ser preguiçoso, um jogador e ter a tatuagem mais tosca do mundo no braço, mas ele concorda com quase tudo. Com seu jeito bondoso de sempre, ele diz:

— Ah, por que não, Ed? Eu vou contigo — e então acrescenta: — Pra dar umas risadas, certo?

— Claro — respondo.

Daí Bella diz:

— Tá bem, Ed.

Agora, de volta ao Emm, que sabe que está numa situação delicada. Ele não está a fim de ir, mas, se recusar, ele sabe que vai pegar mal pra caramba. Ele finalmente deixa o ar sair dos pulmões enormes que ele tem e diz:

— Meu Deus, não acredito numa coisa dessa. Tá bem, Ed, eu vou — ele dá um risinho infeliz. — Marcado. Igreja no domingo — e balança a cabeça. — Cristo Rei!

Eu pego minhas cartas.

— Exatamente.

Mais tarde naquela noite, o telefone toca de novo. Não deixo que ele me intimide.

— Alô?

— Oi, Ed.

É minha mãe. Dou um suspiro de alívio e me preparo para ouvir desaforo. Já faz um tempo que não tenho notícias da coroa, provavelmente ela vai despejar em cima de mim o equivalente a uma quinzena ou até um mês de avacalhação.

— Tudo bem, mãe?

— Você já ligou pra Rose? É aniversário dela.

Rose, minha irmã.

— Putz...

— Pois é, putz é a resposta certa, Ed. Agora vê se toma vergonha nessa cara e liga pra ela agora.

— Tá bom, eu vou...

E o telefone fica mudo.

Ninguém consegue assassinar uma ligação telefônica como minha mãe.

Só dei um vacilo: eu devia ter pensado rápido e pedido o número da Rose, pois vai que eu não consiga achar por aqui... Tenho uma má sensação de que perdi o número, o que acabo me certificando ser verdade, depois que revirei todas as gavetas e todo canto na cozinha. Não está em lugar nenhum e nem listado no catálogo.

_Oh, não. _

Acertou.

Tenho que fazer o que mais temo: ligar pra velha.

Eu disco.

— Alô?

— Mãe, sou eu.

— O que foi agora, Ed? — vejo logo que ela está de saco cheio só pelo suspiro que ouço do outro lado.

— Qual é o telefone dela?

Tenho certeza de que dá pra você imaginar.

O domingo chega mais rápido do que eu pensei.

A gente se senta nos fundos da igreja.

Jasper está na boa e Bella está contente. O Emm está de ressaca — andou bebendo a cerveja do pai de novo — e eu, nervoso por algum motivo que não consigo identificar.

Só tem umas 12 pessoas na igreja, além da gente. É meio deprimente ver este vazio aqui. O carpete está todo ferrado, cheio de furos, os bancos sem ninguém dão até tristeza. Só as janelas chumbadas parecem sagradas. As outras pessoas são velhas e estão sentadas arqueadas feito mártires.

Quando o padre O'Reilly aparece, ele diz:

— Obrigado a todos por virem.

Só por um instante ele parece derrotado. E quando então ele percebe as quatro pessoas no fundo, e diz:

— Boas-vindas especiais aos taxistas do mundo.

O clarão da janela chumbada bate na careca dele e a faz brilhar. Ele olha pra mim, como se agradecesse. Eu sou o único que sorri.

Jasper, Emm e Bella viram as cabeças e ficam olhando pra mim. Os olhos do Emm dão até medo de tão vermelhos que estão.

— A noite foi boa, hein?

— Uma beleza.

O padre organiza os pensamentos e dá uma olhada nas pessoas presentes. Dá pra eu ver que o cara está tentando buscar força pra tocar o barco com vigor. Padre O'Reilly vai lá no fundo de seu ser. E começa o sermão.

Depois, estamos todos sentados lá fora, e a missa já terminou.

— Qual o sentido dessa historinha de pastor? — Emm pergunta.

Ele se deita na grama. Até a voz dele soa feito ressaca.

A gente se senta embaixo de um salgueiro bem grande, com folhas penduradas entre a gente. Antes disso, lá dentro da igreja, me passaram um prato onde o pessoal põe dinheiro um pouco antes de sairmos. Coloquei cinco dólares, Jasper estava duro, Bella pôs uns dólares e Emm remexeu os bolsos e colocou uma moeda de 20 centavos e uma tampa de caneta.

Eu olhei pra ele.

— O que foi?

— Nada, Emm.

— Isso mesmo.

Enquanto estamos sentados embaixo da árvore, Audrey cantarola alguma coisa, e Ritchie se recosta, inclinado no degrau. Emm cai no sono, e eu espero. Não demora muito e sinto a presença atrás de mim. Eu sei que é o padre O'Reilly antes mesmo que ele abra a boca. E a impressão do homem. Seu jeito quieto e realista, até engraçado, de ser.

Ele está atrás de mim e diz:

— Obrigado por vir, Ed — e olha pro Emm. — Esse camaradinha parece que está numa merda maior que você, pelo amor de Deus!

Ele faz uma cara de perverso, e todos nós rimos, menos o Emm.

Emm acorda.

— Oh — ele coça o braço. — Oi, padre. Gostei do sermão.

— Obrigado — ele olha pra todos nós de novo. — Obrigado por virem. Nos veremos na próxima semana?

— Talvez sim _— _respondo, mas o Emm decide falar por si mesmo.

— É ruim, hein.

O padre leva na boa.

Acho que não sei _exatamente _o que o padre precisa, mas agora sei o que pretendo fazer. De volta pra casa, eu me sento com Porteiro, de vez em quando dando uma olhada nos retratos em cima da TV e lendo alguma coisa.

Então decido.

Vou encher a igreja do cara.

Só resta saber como.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:. Oi ficnets... Desculpa a demora... Maaas e ai o que acharam? Adoro esse Padre... Deixem Reviews.. **

**Bjs ficnets ;* E até o próximo capítulo**


	22. 8 de paus

**Segunda Parte – As pedras de casa**

**8 de paus - DELINQÜENTES **

**Ed. Pov**

Alguns dias se passam e estou tentando criar um jeito de trazer pessoas pra igreja. Penso em pedir pra galera, a Bella, o Emm e o Jasper, pra levar as famílias e os amigos, só que nenhum deles é muito confiável, e depois já vai ser difícil pra cacete fazer com que _eles _voltem pela segunda vez!

No início da semana, dou várias corridas com o táxi, só pensando nessa história.

A idéia pinta quando estou levando um cara pro aeroporto. Estamos quase chegando quando ele diz:

— Amigo, eu estou com um tempinho sobrando... Será que você pode me deixar aqui neste _pub? _

Olho pelo espelho retrovisor e pimba! Cai a ficha.

— É isso! — digo pra ele.

— Só uma cervejinha num _pub _de verdade — ele diz. — Não agüento aqueles saguões de aeroporto.

Eu paro e o deixo saltar.

— Você gostaria de me acompanhar? É por minha conta.

— Não — respondo. — Tenho que pegar outro passageiro, mas posso voltar e te pegar em meia hora, se quiser.

— Com certeza.

O cara está todo contente.

Sendo bem sincero, eu também, pois o que tenho pra te dizer é fato: Neste país, só tem uma coisa que pode arrastar uma multidão, sem sombra de dúvida. Sabe o que é?

Cerveja.

Cerveja de graça.

Vou até o padre, entrando pela porta da frente todo empolgado e ofegante, dizendo que a gente pode organizar uma parada bem maneira pro próximo domingo. Conto a idéia toda pra ele:

— Cerveja grátis, umas coisinhas pra criançada, comida. Já falei da cerveja de graça?

— Sim, Ed, creio que sim.

— E então? O que o senhor acha?

Ele se senta na maior tranquilidade e pensa no assunto.

— Parece ótimo, Ed, mas você está esquecendo de uma coisa.

Não dá pra desanimar hoje.

— Do quê?

— Vamos precisar de dinheiro pra tudo isso.

— Achei que a Igreja Católica tivesse uma porrada de grana... Todo aquele ouro e tudo mais naquelas catedrais enormes...

Ele dá uma risadinha.

— Você viu algum ouro na _minha _igreja, Edward?

Edward?

Acho que o padre é a única pessoa que eu deixo que me chame assim. Até na minha certidão de nascimento eu sou só Ed. Eu continuo:

— O senhor tem certeza de que não tem nenhuma graninha por aí, não?

— Na verdade, não, Ed. Coloquei tudo nos fundos de auxílio às mães solteiras adolescentes, alcoólatras, sem-teto, viciados e minhas férias em Fiji.

Acho que ele está de sacanagem com a minha cara, com essa história de Fiji.

— Ah, então, tá bem — digo. — Eu mesmo vou levantar a grana. Tenho um pouquinho guardado. Vou entrar com 500 paus.

— _Quinhentos? _É muito dinheiro, Ed. Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que tem muito.

Saio andando bem rápido pela porta da frente.

— Não se preocupe com nada, padre — chego mesmo a rir. — Só tenha um pouco de fé.

Agora, devo dizer.

Numa hora dessas é bem útil ter amigos imaturos. Eles dão ideias de como espalhar a notícia bem rapidinho sobre alguma coisa que a gente quer fazer. Sem estresse com cartazes. Sem estresse com anúncio no jornal. O cara percebe que só tem uma resposta verdadeira. Alguma coisa que entre logo na cabeça do pessoal:

Tinta spray.

Rapidinho o Emm fica interessado em ir à igreja no domingo. Explico o plano pra ele e tenho certeza de que posso contar com sua ajuda. Taí uma área em que o Emm se supera e se diverte. Comportamento imaturo e juvenil é com ele mesmo.

A gente maloca as churrasqueiras de minha mãe e do Ritchie, eu ligo e encomendo um pula-pula, e pego emprestado uma daquelas paradinhas de karaokê com um parceiro do Emm que trabalha num _pub. _Além disso a gente arranja ainda uns barris, consegue fazer um acordo mais ou menos com o açougueiro pra descolar umas salsichas, e pronto.

Hora de usar a tinta.

Compramos o spray numa loja de ferragens ali do local numa tarde de quinta-feira e saímos pelo subúrbio às três da manhã. O carro do Emm resolve nos deixar na mão e pára na porta de minha casa, então decidimos ir andando mesmo. Em cada canto da rua principal, escrevemos a mesma coisa com letras gigantescas pelo caminho:

_**DIA ESPECIAL CONHEÇA UM PADRE **_

_**NESTE DOMINGO As 10:00 **_

_**IGREJA DE SÃO MIGUEL **_

_**VAÍ ROLAR COMIDA, MÚSICA, DANÇA **_

_**E CERVEJA DE GRAÇA **_

_**NÃO PERCA! **_

_**VAI SER UMA FESTA DOS DIABOS **_

Não sei se o Emm sente a mesma coisa, mas eu percebo o maior clima de parceria quando a gente se ajoelha ali e manda ver no piche. Parece que voltamos à infância enquanto escrevemos as palavras. Numa hora eu olho pro meu amigo. Emm, o encrenqueiro. Emm, o mão-de-vaca. Emm, da garota que sumiu do mapa.

Quando terminamos, ele dá um tapa no meu ombro, e a gente sai correndo, como ladrões pintosos. A gente corre, ri, e este momento é tão denso e especial que me dá vontade de me entregar e mergulhar de cabeça na emoção, esquecer de tudo.

Adoro as gargalhadas desta madrugada.

Nossos pés batem nos traseiros de tanto correr, e não quero que isso pare. Quero correr e rir assim pra sempre. Quero evitar qualquer momento de sem-gracice quando o diabo da realidade enfiar o tridente na nossa carne, nos deixando ali parados, juntos, com cara de manes. Quero ficar aqui neste momento e nunca ir a outros lugares, onde a gente não sabe o que dizer nem o que fazer.

Por enquanto, deixem a gente correr em paz.

A gente corre direto pela madrugada na maior gargalhada.

No dia seguinte, não tem uma alma viva que não esteja falando da parada. Está todo mundo comentando.

Os policiais já passaram no padre perguntando se ele está sabendo de alguma coisa. Ele admite que está por dentro do dia, mas não sabe das técnicas de propaganda adotadas por alguns dos fiéis.

Na tarde de sexta, lá na casa dele, o padre me conta tudo.

— Como vocês podem imaginar — ele disse pros policiais —, tenho uma clientela muito suspeita. Mas, também, me digam qual igreja inserida numa comunidade pobre não tem.

Eles caíram no papo, é claro. Quem não acreditaria neste homem?

— Tudo bem, seu padre, mas, por favor, nos avise caso o senhor fique sabendo de alguma coisa.

— É claro, é claro — e mesmo quando os tiras começaram a sair, o padre fez mais uma última perguntinha. — Vocês vão dar uma passadinha lá no domingo?

Pelo jeito os tiras são humanos também.

— Cerveja de graça? Só se a gente fosse doido pra recusar uma coisa dessas.

Ótimo!

Então está tudo pronto. Vai todo mundo. Famílias. Bebuns. Canalhas. Ateus. Adoradores do cão. Góticos. Todo mundo. É pra você ver o que cerveja de graça é capaz de fazer. Não tem erro.

Ainda trabalho na sexta-feira à noite, mas tiro folga no sábado.

Naquele dia, rolam duas coisas.

Primeiro, o padre dá uma passada aqui em casa. E hora do almoço e ofereço uma sopinha pra ele. Quando chega na metade do prato, ele pára, e eu vejo uma emoção estampada em seu rosto.

Padre O'Reilly larga a colher e diz:

— Tenho que lhe contar uma coisa, Ed.

Dou uma parada também.

— O que é, padre?

— Sabe, dizem que há inúmeros santos que não têm nada a ver com a Igreja e praticamente não têm nenhum conhecimento de Deus. Mas dizem que Deus anda com essas pessoas sem que elas se dêem conta disso — os olhos dele estão dentro de mim agora, acompanhados pelas palavras. — Você é uma dessas pessoas, Ed. É uma honra conhecê-lo.

Cara, fiquei bobo.

Já me chamaram de tudo nesta vida — mas é a primeira vez que alguém diz que é uma honra me conhecer.

De repente, eu me lembro da Sophie perguntando se eu era um santo e lembro que eu disse que não passava de mais um ser humano estúpido.

Desta vez, eu me permito ouvir.

— Valeu, padre. Obrigado mesmo.

— O prazer é meu.

Bom, a segunda coisa que rola é a seguinte: faço umas visitinhas pela cidade. Em primeiro lugar, dou uma passada rápida na Nessie. Pergunto se ela vai poder ir lá no domingo, e ela diz:

— Claro, Ed.

— Traga a família — sugiro.

— Vou levar, sim.

Então passo na Irina e pergunto se ela me permitiria acompanhá-la à igreja no domingo.

— Seria um prazer inenarrável, Billy. Traduzindo: ela ficou super-empolgada com a idéia.

Então.

A última visita.

Quando estou ali batendo na porta do Cole O'Reilly, tenho muito pouca esperança.

— Oh, é você — ele diz, embora pareça feliz de me ver. — Você deu o recado àquele meu irmão?

— Dei, sim. Ah, e meu nome é Ed.

Fico meio sem graça agora. Odeio dizer às pessoas o que fazer, até pedir. Mesmo assim, olho agora pro Cole O'Reilly e converso.

— Fiquei meio... — o resto da frase se quebra e cai no chão.

— O quê?

Fico na minha. Acabo mudando a estratégia.

— Acho que você sabe, Cole.

— Sim — ele concorda. — Sei, sim. Já vi a pichação. Olho pra baixo e levanto a cabeça de novo.

— E aí?

Ele abre a tela anti-inseto e fico com medo do cara sair e me dar umas porradas, mas ele me convida pra entrar, e a gente se senta na sala de visita. Ele está vestindo uma roupa parecida com aquela da última vez. Short, camiseta regata e chinelos. Ele não parece tão mau, mas eu boto muita fé nos caras que se vestem assim. Os melhores criminosos usam shortinhos bem curtos, camiseta regata e sandálias de couro.

Sem oferecer nada, ele traz uma bebida gelada.

— Aceita um suco de laranja?

— Claro.

Tem até gelo picado! Ele deve ter uma daquelas geladeiras iradas que fazem de tudo.

Ouço umas crianças correndo no quintal, e logo em seguida vejo as carinhas delas aparecendo de vez em quando, subindo e descendo em um trampolim.

— Que danadinhos! — Cole dá uma risadinha baixa. Ele tem o mesmo senso de humor do irmão.

Passamos uns minutos olhando pra tela da televisão enorme que ele tem, assistindo a uma reportagem supermaneira sobre cabo-de-guerra num programa do tipo _Mundo Esportivo, _mas, quando entra o comercial, Tony volta a atenção pra mim.

— Mas então, Ed... Me diz uma coisa... Acho que você quer saber por que rola essa briga minha com meu irmão.

Não consigo mentir.

— Ah, tô sim.

— Você está mesmo a fim de saber o que aconteceu?

Olho pra ele.

Honestamente.

E balanço a cabeça de um lado pro outro.

— Não, não posso me meter na sua vida.

Cole solta um suspiro bem pesado e toma um gole da bebida. Ouço quando ele pica ainda mais o gelo dentro da boca. Nem me dou conta, mas, eu dei a resposta certa.

Uma das crianças entra chorando na sala.

— Papai, o Ryan não pára de...

— Ah, vai parando de chorumela e cai fora daqui! — Cole grita.

O garotinho tenta chorar um pouco mais alto, mas, quase de imediato, pára. Ele se ajeita todo e pergunta:

— Isso aí é suco, papai?

— É.

— Posso tomar um pouquinho?

— E como é que se diz?

— Por favor.

— Certo. Agora diga tudo direitinho.

— Posso tomar um pouquinho de suco, por favor?

— Pode. Assim está bem melhor, George. Agora vá para a cozinha e faça um pouco para você.

O menino fica todo radiante:

— Obrigado, papai!

— Diabo de crianças! — Cole ri. — Elas não têm mais modos como antigamente...

— Eu sei — respondo e então rimos juntos. Rimos, e Cole diz:

— Sabe, Ed... É bem capaz de você me ver lá amanhã. E só ficar atento. Sinto uma alegria aqui dentro de mim, mas não demonstro.

Que bom!

— Obrigado, Cole.

— Papaaaaai! Eu derramei! — George grita da cozinha.

— Eu sabia!

Cole se levanta, balançando a cabeça.

— Desculpe, não vou poder acompanhar você até a porta, lenho que cuidar dessa merda.

— Não tem problema. Fique tranqüilo.

Deixo pra trás a TV de tela gigante e saio do casarão aliviado. Resultado agradável.

Pra minha surpresa, consigo dormir feito uma pedra, e acordo cedo. Eu estava lendo um livro maneiríssimo, meio esquisito, chamado _Table of Everything _ontem à noite. Procuro o diabo do livro, mas percebo que ele caiu entre a cama e a parede. Quando já estou há alguns minutos procurando, lembro que hoje é o dia. Dia de Conhecer um Padre. Desisto de procurar e me levanto.

Bella, Emm e Jasper chegam na minha casa às oito horas e vamos pra igreja. O padre já está lá, andando de um lado pro outro, ensaiando e revendo o sermão.

Outras pessoas aparecem:

O parceiro do Emm com os barris e com o karaokê.

O pessoal com o pula-pula.

Pegamos as churrasqueiras e determinamos que o Jasper e alguns de seus colegas vão segurar as cervejas enquanto o padre estiver fazendo o sermão.

Lá pelas nove e quarenta e cinco, as pessoas começam a chegar pra valer, e eu me lembro que tenho que ir pegar a Irina.

— Ei, Emm — nem acredito que vou fazer isso. — Posso pegar seu carro por dez minutos?

— O quê? — já saquei que ele vai pegar no meu pé. — _Você _quer pegar _minha _lata-velha?

Putz, não estou com tempo pra isso.

— É, Emm. Retiro tudo o que eu disse sobre sua máquina.

— E?

E?

A ficha cai.

— Nunca mais vou falar mal dela.

Ele dá um sorriso de vitória e me joga as chaves.

— Cuida bem da máquina, Ed.

Comentariozinho completamente desnecessário. Emm sabe que eu vou ter que me segurar pra não falar. O safado chega até a esperar, mas eu fico na minha, seguro a onda legal.

— Bom garoto — ele diz, e eu saio batido.

Irina está toda ansiosa esperando e já vai abrindo a porta antes mesmo de eu começar a subir as escadas pra varanda.

— Olá, Billy!

— Oi, Irina.

No carro, abro a porta pra ela e voltamos pra igreja. Pela janela quebrada, entra uma brisa muito maneira.

Quando chegamos, são cinco pras dez e eu fico bobo de ver. A igreja está lotada. Vejo até minha mãe entrando, com um vestido verde. Acho que a velha não é muito chegada à cerveja. Ela só não quer ficar de fora do que está rolando.

Encontro um dos poucos assentos vagos e peço que Irina se sente lá.

— E você, Billy? — ela pergunta nervosa. — Onde você vai se sentar?

— Não se preocupe. Vou encontrar um lugarzinho — só que eu não encontro. Eu me junto às pessoas em pé nos fundos da igreja, esperando o padre O'Reilly dar o ar da graça.

Quando são dez horas, os sinos da igreja tomam posse da congregação e, agora, todo mundo — crianças, senhoras cheias de pó na cara e carregando bolsas de mão, bêbados, adolescentes e as mesmas pessoas que estão sempre por lá, todas as semanas —, todos ficam em silêncio.

O padre.

Dá o ar da graça.

Ele aparece e fica todo mundo esperando pelas palavras.

Por um instante, ele simplesmente dá uma olhada pra multidão. Então ele dá um sorriso sincero e diz;

— Olá a todos — e a galera vai à loucura. Rolam aplausos, assobios, e o padre fica animado de um jeito que eu nunca vi. O que eu não sei é que ele também tem seus truques.

Por enquanto ele não diz mais nada.

Nada de reza.

Ele espera mais uma vez pelo silêncio, tira uma gaita da batina e começa a tocar uma canção _soul. _Alguns instantes depois, aparecem três caras de terno, todos desleixados, um batendo numa lata, o outro tocando violino, e o último também tocando gaita. Uma das grandes. A música toma conta da igreja e cria um clima, uma atmosfera ali entre o povo que eu jamais vi na vida.

Quando param, o pessoal grita de novo, e o padre espera.

Finalmente, ele diz:

— Essa canção foi pra Deus. Veio Dele e é dedicada a Ele. Amém.

— Amém — o povo repete.

Então o padre fala um pouco, e eu adoro suas palavras e o jeito com que ele as diz. Ele não fala como todos aqueles pregadores naquelas igrejas arcaicas, onde tem mais baboseira do que qualquer outra coisa. O padre O'Reilly fala com uma sinceridade que chega a hipnotizar. Não sobre Deus, mas sobre a necessidade de as pessoas desta cidade se unirem. Fazerem coisas juntas. Ajudarem umas às outras. E basicamente se juntarem mesmo. Ele convida o pessoal a fazer tudo isso na igreja todo domingo.

Ele pega aqueles caras, o Royce, o Vladmir e o Nahuel, para ler. Dá até pena deles, de tão lentos, mas são aplaudidos como heróis quando terminam, e dá pra ver o orgulho estampado em suas caras. Bem diferente de sair por aí pedindo dinheiro, cigarros e jaquetas.

Por um bom tempo, fico me perguntando onde será que o Cole está. Quando olho pra multidão, cruzo olhares com a Nessie, e nós dois levantamos as mãos, e ela volta a prestar atenção. Não encontro Cole em lugar nenhum.

No final, o padre manda uma das antigas — a única canção que todos conhecem —, "Ele tem o mundo inteiro nas mãos". Todos cantam e batem palmas no compasso, e, quando a música termina, finalmente vejo o Cole.

Ele atravessa o mundaréu de gente e pára ao meu lado.

— Oi, Ed.

Ele está segurando uma criança em cada mão. Pergunta logo em seguida:

— Tem algum suco de laranja por aí? É pras crianças.

— Tem, sim, pode ficar tranqüilo.

Talvez uns cinco minutos depois, o padre me vê com Cole, de pé nos fundos da igreja.

Ele já está acabando e nada de reza. Collin O'Reilly finalmente decide pôr a mão na massa.

Ele diz:

— Pessoal, vou fazer uma oração agora, em voz alta. Quando eu fizer a oração em silêncio, sintam-se à vontade pra fazer quaisquer orações de suas autorias — ele inclina a cabeça e diz: — Senhor, eu Vos agradeço. Eu Vos agradeço por este momento glorioso, por toda esta gente magnífica. Eu Vos agradeço pela cerveja gratuita (o povo ri nessa hora), pela música e pelas palavras que Vós nos ofereceste neste dia. Porém, acima de tudo. Senhor, eu Vos agradeço pela presença de meu irmão aqui hoje e por certas pessoas no mundo que têm um péssimo gosto pra jaquetas... Amém.

— Amém — o povo repete mais uma vez.

— Amém — digo, atrasado, e agora, como muitas dessas pessoas, rezo pela primeira vez em anos.

Minha oração é assim:

"_Dê saúde à Bella, Senhor, e ao Emm, mamãe, Jasper e toda a minha família. Por favor, acolha meu pai em Vossos braços, e por favor, por favor, me ajude com as mensagens que tenho que entregar. Me ajude a fazer tudo direitinho... "_

As últimas palavras do padre chegam cerca de um minuto mais tarde.

— Obrigado, pessoal. E vamos dar início à festa! O povo vibra.

Uma última vez.

Jasper e Emm preparam o churrasco. Bella e eu nos encarregamos da cerveja. Padre O'Reilly toma conta da comida e da bebida da criançada, e ninguém perde nada.

Quando os comes e bebes acabam, trazemos o karaokê e muita gente canta, tudo quanto é tipo de coisa. Passo um tempão com a Irina, que também encontra algumas garotas com quem ela estudou. Elas se sentam num banco, e uma delas tem as pernas tão curtinhas que não consegue tocar o chão. Com as pernas cruzadas nos tornozelos, ela as balança pra frente e pra trás, e é a coisa mais bonita que vejo no dia.

Consigo até convencer a Bella a cantar comigo. _Eight Days a Week, _dos Beatles. Nem preciso dizer que Jasper e Emm causam o maior _frisson _quando cantam You _Give Love a Bad Name, _do Bon Jovi. Cara, por Deus, essa cidade vive no passado.

Eu danço.

Danço com Bella, Irina e Nessie. Adoro principalmente quando as rodopio e elas riem.

Quando acaba, depois que eu já levei a Irina pra casa e voltei, a gente limpa tudo.

A última coisa que vejo no dia é Collin e Cole O'Reilly, sentados nos degraus da igreja, fumando juntos. É muito provável que passem mais alguns anos sem se ver, mas não posso pedir mais do que isso.

Eu não sabia que o padre fumava.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:. Olá ficnets, então esse é mais um capítulo. Me desculpem pela demora, tive prova a semana toda, vou tentar postar com mais frequência a partir de agora... Maaas, o que acharam? Mandem reviews**

**Beijos ficnets e até o próximo capítulo ;****


	23. 9 de paus

**Segunda parte – As pedras de casa**

**9 de paus - OS TIRAS APARECEM **

Naquela noite, recebo visitas — primeiro, o padre O'Reilly e, depois, a polícia.

O padre bate na minha porta e pára lá, sem dizer nada.

— O que foi? — pergunto.

Mas o padre não fala. Só fica lá parado, me olhando. Ele busca em mim uma resposta ao que aconteceu hoje. No fim, acho que ele desistiu de usar palavras. Ele só dá um passo pra frente, coloca as mãos nos meus ombros e olha bem seriamente dentro dos meus olhos. Dá pra ver o sentimento mexendo com a pele de seu rosto. Ele se contorce de um jeito bem pacífico e sagrado.

Acho que é a primeira chance que o padre tem, depois de um bom tempo, de agradecer por alguma coisa. Geralmente, é ele quem recebe os agradecimentos do povo. Acho que é por isso que ele está com uma expressão tão séria, e por isso que o reconhecimento em seu rosto tropeça na tentativa de me alcançar.

— Tudo bem — digo. Uma felicidade silenciosa se estende entre a gente. Ficamos assim por um tempo.

Quando ele se vira e vai, observo-o andar pela rua, até desaparecer.

A polícia aparece mais ou menos às dez e meia. Os guardas trazem uns esfregões e um bagulho líquido.

— Isso aqui é pro senhor retirar a pichação da rua — dizem.

— Muito obrigado — respondo.

— E o mínimo que podíamos fazer.

De novo, às três da matina, lá estou eu na rua principal da cidade, desta vez esfregando a tinta da pichação.

— Por que eu? — pergunto a Deus.

Deus não diz nada.

Eu caio na gargalhada, e as estrelas ficam só olhando lá de cima.

E bom estar vivo.

**N/A: Bom, esse é mais um capítulo.. Sei que esse é muito pequeno, então mais tarde eu posto mais um capítulo bônus... O que estão achando? Mandem reviews... **

**Mylle Malfoy P.W., fany, Daia Matos - Adoro suas reviews, elas me dão força de vontade de postar mais ^^**

**Bjs ficnets ;***


	24. 10 de paus

**Segunda parte – As pedras de casa**

**10 de paus - MOLINHO FEITO SORVETE **

**Ed. Pov.**

Passo os dias seguintes com uma puta dor nos braços e nos ombros, mas ainda acho que valeu a pena.

Acabo descobrindo a tal de Charlotte Carusso. Não tem muitos Carusso no catálogo, e vou eliminando uma por uma, até que eu a encontro.

Ela tem três filhos e parece que foi uma daquelas mães adolescentes nesta cidade. Tem dois meninos e uma menina, e trabalha meio expediente na farmácia. Tem cabelo curto, castanho escuro e fica bonita de uniforme. A roupa é um daqueles vestidos brancos, até o joelho, que se usa em clínicas, que toda assistente de farmácia parece usar. Eu gosto.

Toda manhã, Charlotte apronta as crianças pra escola e vai andando até lá com elas. Vai ao trabalho três vezes por semana. Nos outros dois, ela fica em casa.

Fico observando de longe, e percebo que ela recebe o pagamento toda quinta. Nessas tardes, ela pega as crianças e as leva pro mesmo parque em que eu me sentei com Porteiro quando Sophie veio e conversou comigo.

Ela compra um sorvete pra cada uma das crianças, que devoram o negócio mais rápido do que eu possa imaginar. Assim que terminam, já querem outro.

— Não, vocês conhecem as regras — diz Charlotte. — Semana que vem vocês tomam mais sorvete.

— Por favor...

— Por favor...

Um deles começa a fazer pirraça e por um momento me dá vontade de ir lá e dar um jeito no moleque. Graças a Deus, ele pára logo, pois quer ir no escorrega.

Charlotte os observa por um instante até que fica de saco cheio e os arrasta com ela.

Eu sei.

Eu já sei.

_Esta é fácil, _penso.

Molinho, molinho, feito sorvete.

Fico triste ao ver as pernas de Charlotte, enquanto ela sai andando. Não sei por quê. Acho que é porque elas se mexem muito lentamente. Ela adora aquelas crianças, mas elas retardam o passo. Charlotte anda um pouco torta pro lado pra poder segurar na mão da filhinha.

— O que vai ter pro jantar, mamãe? — um dos meninos pergunta.

— Ainda não sei.

Ela gentilmente tira uma mechinha de cabelo escuro dos olhos e continua andando, ouvindo as palavras faladas pela filha. A menina está contando a Charlotte sobre um garoto na escola que não pára de pegar no seu pé.

E continuo observando os passos curtos que as pernas errantes de Charlotte vão dando.

Ainda me deixam triste.

Depois disso, ainda trabalho bastante no táxi e ando pra caramba à noite. Minha primeira parada é na Rua Edgar, onde as luzes estão acesas e consigo ver a mãe comendo com a filhinha. O que me chama a atenção é que, sem o cara lá, provavelmente elas não têm muita grana pra pagar as contas. Por outro lado, é muito provável que ele torrasse todo o dinheiro com a birita, e estou quase certo de que ela prefere estar um pouco mais pobre a ter o cara por lá.

Também dou uma passada na Irina e, mais tarde, faço uma visita ao padre O'Reilly, que ainda está vibrando de felicidade depois do Dia de Conhecer um Padre na paróquia. Nas semanas seguintes poucas pessoas compareceram à missa, mas ainda assim, se for comparar com antes, a igreja anda até cheia.

Por último, vou a cada endereço que abriga alguém com sobrenome Rose. Tem mais ou menos uns oito, e encontro quem estou procurando na quinta tentativa.

Eric Rose.

E um camarada de mais ou menos 14 anos que anda com umas roupas velhas e um ar de deboche. Tem cabelo razoavelmente comprido, e as camisas de flanela que ele usa parecem pano de chão.

Ele está estudando.

É do tipo de adolescente que fuma.

Tem olhos azuis da cor da água limpa de banheiro e a cara cheia de sardas.

Ah, e tem outra coisa...

O cara é um tremendo de um escroto.

Por exemplo, ele vai a algumas lojinhas de esquina e desrespeita os donos que não falam nossa língua muito bem. Ele rouba dessas lojas — qualquer coisa que caiba embaixo dos braços ou nas calças. Ele empurra os meninos mais fracos e cospe neles sempre que tem uma chance.

Enquanto observo o filho-da-mãe antes da escola, tomo cuidado para que a Sophie não me veja. Alguns medos antigos voltam a me azucrinar e me arrepio todo só de pensar na possibilidade de Sophie me ver e ficar pensando que eu curto passar o tempo em pátios de escolas. Observando.

Na maioria das vezes, vejo o Eric Rose em casa.

Ele mora com a mãe e o irmão mais velho.

A mãe acende um cigarro atrás do outro, usa botas de pele de carneiro, se amarra em encher a cara, e o irmão é tão escroto quanto ele. Na verdade fica até difícil decidir quem é o pior ali.

Eles moram bem no cu da cidade, perto do riacho sujo e espumante que nasce no rio. A característica principal do lugar é que a única coisa que os irmãos Rose fazem é sair no braço. Quando vou lá de manha, eles estão no maior bate-boca. À noite, eles estão se pegando, no maior quebra-pau. A qualquer hora, eles estão sempre trocando amabilidades.

A mãe não pode com eles.

E pra aturar a desgraceira, ela enche a cara.

Ela adormece no sofá, embalada pela novela das oito.

Em uma semana, eu já vi esses caras brigando pelo menos umas 12 vezes, até que uma noite, na terça-feira, eles travam a pior de todas as brigas. Explodem pela porta da frente e pelo lado da casa, e o irmão mais velho, Daniel, enche o Eric de porrada. Eric já pediu arrego, e o Daniel o levanta pelo colarinho.

Ele passa um sermão no infeliz e balança a cabeça pra frente e pra trás ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu te disse... pra... não... meter as mãos... nas minhas coisas. Entendeu?

Ele o atira contra o chão, antes de voltar pra dentro de casa, andando todo determinado.

Eric fica lá, e, depois de uns minutinhos, ele vai se levantando, apoiando as mãos e os joelhos no chão; fico do outro lado da rua só olhando.

Depois de checar se a cara está sangrando, ele finalmente solta um palavrão qualquer e começa a se mexer pela rua, meio andando, meio correndo. Ele só fala de ódio e diz que vai matar o irmão, até que pára e se senta no meio-fio no pé da ladeira, onde tem uns arbustos ao redor do caminho.

Este é o meu momento.

Eu me aproximo e paro na frente dele. Vou te confessar uma parada: me bate um cagaço dos diabos. O cara é durão, não vai facilitar pra mim.

Uma luz da rua está bem em cima da gente, observando.

Um ventinho frio passa esfriando o suor no meu rosto, e, aos poucos, vejo minha sombra se aproximar e cobrir Eric Rose.

Ele levanta a cabeça.

— O que você quer, ô, babaca?

As lágrimas quentes estão cozinhando seu rosto, e os olhos estão ardendo. Balanço a cabeça.

— Nada.

— Então "sarta" fora, veado, senão acabo com a tua raça.

_Ele tem 14 anos, _penso. _Lembra da Rua Edgar? _Isto aqui é moleza. Viro pra ele e digo:

— Ah, então acaba logo, porque daqui eu não saio.

Minha sombra cobriu o cara completamente, e ele não se mexe. Como eu pensei, ele é muito garganteiro. Ele arranca um mato do chão e joga na rua. Sai puxando tudo como se fosse cabelo. Suas mãos estão ferozes.

Depois de um tempo, eu me sento no meio-fio a uns metros de distância e deixo que minha boca acabe com o nada que se instalou depois da ameaça.

— O que foi que aconteceu? — pergunto, sem olhar pra ele. Acho que vai funcionar se eu não olhar.

Ele dá uma resposta bem curta:

— Meu irmão é um escroto imbecil, e eu quero matar o safado.

— Muito bem!

Ele olha enfurecido:

— Cê tá de sacanagem com a minha cara?

Mexo a cabeça sinalizando que não, ainda me recusando a olhar pra ele.

— Não tô, não.

Seu _escrotinho, _penso. Ele agora começa a repetir:

— Eu quero matar o infeliz. Eu quero matar o infeliz. Eu quero. Matar. O _infeliz — _o cabelo rebelde meio que cobre seu rosto. As sardas ficam todas acesas com a luz do poste.

Olho pro garoto e penso no que tenho que fazer. Será que esses Rose alguma vez foram testados? Estão prestes a enfrentar um teste.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bom gente aqui tá o capítulo bônus. Espero que gostem. Mandem reviews...  
>Beijos ficnets e até o próximo ;*<strong>


	25. J de paus

**Segunda parte – As pedras de casa**

**J de paus - A COR DOS LÁBIOS DELA **

**Ed. Pov**

À tarde de quinta-feira passa na boa.

Charlotte Carusso segue a rotina de sempre no trabalho e pega as crianças na escola. Vai com elas até o parque e discutem pra decidir que sorvete vão comprar. Um deles toma uma decisão esperta: a de comprar um mais barato pra poder tomar dois. Ele sugere isso pra Charlotte, e ela diz que mesmo assim ele só pode tomar um. Ele então muda de idéia e volta pro mais caro.

Fico aguardando no parque, enquanto estão lá dentro da loja. Eu me sento em um dos bancos mais afastados e espero até que eles saiam. Depois que aparecem, vou até a loja e tento adivinhar que tipo de sorvete Charlotte Carusso gostaria de tomar.

_Anda logo, _penso, _quando você sair da loja, eles não vão estar mais lá. _Por fim, escolho dois sabores. Menta e maracujá numa casquinha de biscoito.

Quando saio, as crianças ainda estão devorando seus sorvetes. Estão todos no banco.

Eu me aproximo.

Disparo a falar, surpreso pelas palavras saírem direitinho.

— Com licença, eu... — Charlotte e as crianças se viram pra me olhar. Bem de perto, Charlotte Carusso é bonita e tímida. — É que eu já vi vocês aqui outras vezes e notei que você nunca toma um sorvetinho — ela olha pra mim como se eu fosse um doido varrido. — Achei que você merecia um também.

Meio atrapalhado, passo o sorvete pra ela e já está escorrendo verde e amarelo pelos lados do cone.

Ela libera a mão devagar e pega o sorvete, com uma cara assustada já se descontraindo. Por uns segundinhos, ela olha pro sorvete. Então, passa a língua pra salvar o que escorre ao lado do cone.

Depois que ela limpa tudo com a língua, tenta dar uma mordida como se fosse o pecado original. _Será que eu deveria? _Ela olha pra mim cuidadosamente de novo antes de enfiar os dentes no sorvete de menta. Seus lábios ficam verde-claros bem na hora em que os meninos saem correndo pro escorrega. Só a menininha fica e aponta:

— É... hoje até você ganhou sorvete, mamãe.

Charlotte tira a franja dos olhinhos da filha.

— É, Casey, viu só? Agora vá brincar com seus irmãos.

Casey vai, e nós dois ficamos sós no banco.

Está fazendo um dia quente e úmido.

Charlotte Carusso toma o sorvete, e eu fico sem saber onde coloco as mãos. Ela passa a boca ao redor do sorvete de menta e agora começa a explorar o maracujá, bem devagarzinho. Com a língua, ela empurra pra baixo evitando que o cone fique vazio. Parece até que ela não suportaria a idéia de ver o cone oco.

Enquanto toma o sorvete, Charlotte fica de olho nas crianças. Os meninos mal se deram conta de minha presença, e o negócio deles é ficar gritando pra mãe e discutir sobre quem está indo mais alto nos balanços.

— São umas gracinhas — Charlotte diz olhando pro cone — na maioria das vezes.

Ela balança a cabeça e continua:

— Eu era a mais dócil quando era pequena. Agora tenho três filhos e estou sozinha. - Ela olha, e dá pra ver que está imaginando como seriam os balanços se as crianças não estivessem lá. Por um instante ela se sente culpada por pensar isso. Mas o pensamento está sempre ali, nunca sai de sua cabeça, apesar do amor que sente por eles.

Percebo que nada pertence mais a ela, e ela pertence a tudo.

Charlotte chora, por um momento, enquanto observa. Ela se permite pelo menos isso. Na cara, lágrimas rolando; nos lábios, doce sorvete.

Não tem mais o mesmo sabor.

Ao se levantar, Charlotte Carusso me agradece. Ela pergunta como eu me chamo, mas respondo que não importa.

— Nada disso — ela protesta. — Importa, sim. Eu dou um desconto.

— Eu sou Ed.

— Obrigada, Ed. Obrigada mesmo.

Ela me agradece mais algumas vezes, só que as melhores palavras que ouço no dia chegam a mim bem na hora em que eu acho que o negócio terminou. E a menininha, Casey. Segurando na mão da mãe, ela se retorce toda e diz:

— Semana que vem eu te dou um pouco do meu, mamãe.

De alguma forma, eu me sinto triste e vazio, mas também sinto que fiz o que era pra fazer. Pelo menos uma vez, um sorvetinho pra Charlotte Carusso. Nunca vou esquecer da cor do sorvete naqueles lábios.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Mil desculpas.., mas não consegui postar esses dias, provas da escola, trabalhos, então acho que vocês entendem _(mais ou menos)_... O que acharam? Mandem reviews...**

**Beijos ficnets, e até a próxima :***


	26. Q de paus

**Segunda Parte – As pedras de casa**

**Q de paus - SANGUE E OS ROSE **

**Ed. Pov.**

Agora tenho que cuidar dos Rose e, como eu já disse, acho que eles nunca foram testados. Acho que ninguém nunca perguntou como reagiriam se outra pessoa interrompesse o quebra-pau deles metendo a porrada.

Tenho o endereço deles.

Tenho o telefone deles e estou pronto.

No início da semana pego o turno do dia direto e toda noite que tenho uma folga dou uma passada por lá. Eles só estão de bate-boca. Não vejo nenhuma porradaria propriamente dita, daí volto pra casa frustrado. Na volta, procuro o telefone público mais próximo da casa deles e acho um algumas ruas depois.

Tenho que trabalhar nas próximas noites, o que acabo achando até bom. Não faz muito tempo que tiveram um quebra-pau sério, e daí acho que eles precisam de mais alguns dias pra se prepararem pro próximo. Só preciso que o Gavin saia da casa de novo. Meu trabalho não é nada agradável.

No domingo à noite, acontece.

Estou aqui há quase duas horas quando a casa vem abaixo e o Eric sai mais uma vez.

Ele volta ao mesmo lugar e se senta no mesmo meio-fio.

E, novamente, eu vou até lá.

Minha sombra quase que nem encosta no moleque quando ele diz:

— Porra, você de novo?

Mas ele nem olha pra mim.

Abaixo a mão e o agarro pelo colarinho.

Tenho a sensação de estar fora de mim.

Eu me vejo arrastar Eric Rose para a moita e meter a porrada nele ali no meio do mato, entre a terra e os galhos derrubados das árvores.

Enfio a porrada na cara dele e faço um rombo no estômago do moleque.

O cara chora e implora. Chora de soluçar.

— Não me mate, não me mate...

Faço questão de não olhar nos olhos dele, daí já meto um porradão no nariz pra eliminar qualquer visão que ele possa ter tido. Ele está machucado, mas eu continuo. Quando eu terminar, o cara não vai poder mexer nem um dedo; é isso que eu quero.

O cheiro do medo que ele está sentindo chega no meu nariz.

Ele está exalando medo.

O negócio chega e se agarra no meu nariz.

Eu me dou conta de que o tiro aqui pode sair pela culatra, mas não tenho outra escolha.

É hora de explicar que, antes de pegar aquela mensagem na Rua Edgar, eu nunca havia sequer encostado um dedo em alguém desse jeito. Não é nada bacana fazer isso, sobretudo quando é um cara mais novo que não tem chance. Só que não posso deixar que isso atrapalhe. Estou possuído à medida que continuo porrando a cara e o corpo do Eric Rose. Está escuro e passa um vento balançando a moita.

Ninguém pode ajudá-lo.

Só eu.

E como o ajudo?

Dou um último chute pra garantir que ele não consiga se mexer pelo menos nos próximos cinco ou dez minutos.

Saio de cima dele, sem fôlego.

Eric Rose não vai a lugar nenhum.

Tem sangue nas minhas mãos enquanto saio depressa da moita em direção à rua. Ouço a televisão na casa dos Rose quando passo rapidinho por lá.

Quando viro a esquina e vejo o telefone público, descubro um problemão: tem alguém usando.

— Ah, que se dane o que ela diz — esbraveja uma adolescente grandalhona com um _piercing _no umbigo. — Não tem nada a ver comigo...

Não consigo evitar.

Penso: _Larga esse telefone, mocréia. _

Só que a filha-da-puta se empolga mais ainda na conversa.

_Um minuto, _penso. _Vou dar um minuto e daí vou entrar nessa cabine. _

Ela me vê, mas não dá a mínima. Ela se vira e continua falando.

_Chega. Vou entrar nessa merda. _E bato no vidro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bem tenso esse capítulo não? O Ed, espancando o Eric... O que será que vai acontecer? Mandem reviews, que eu prometo que posto mais rápido **_**(essa semana ainda)... **_**Me desculpem pelos erros :/**

**Beijos ficnets, e até o próximo capítulo :***


	27. K de paus

**Segunda parte – As pedras de casa**

**K de paus - A CARA DE PAUS **

**Ed. Pov**

Bem, devo dizer que estou orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Tinham três nomes gravados naquele pedregulho no meio das pedras, e tenho certeza de que consegui dar conta de tudo.

Vou até o rio e Porteiro vem atrás de mim; a gente segue a contracorrente, pro lugar onde estão os nomes. A subida fica puxada pro Porteiro, então olho pra ele, decepcionado.

— Tinha que vir, né? Eu disse que tu não ia aguentar, mas não me deu ouvidos.

_Vou esperar aqui, _ele responde.

Dou uma batidinha no danado enquanto ele se deita e contínuo a subida. Quando escalo as pedras maiores, sinto um orgulho se apossando de mim. É bom pra caramba voltar lá vitorioso, depois da incerteza de minha primeira visita.

Já estamos pra lá do meio da tarde, mas não está fazendo calor, e assim, quando bato os olhos nos nomes, praticamente não estou suado.

Imediatamente, percebo que tem alguma coisa diferente. Os nomes são os mesmos, mas ao lado de cada um deles, tem um ok marcado, obviamente para cada vez que completei a tarefa.

Fico muito feliz de ver o primeiro nome.

Collin O'Reilly. Um ok bem grande.

Então Charlotte Carusso. Outro ok.

E daí...

Como assim?

Nem acredito quando vejo que o nome Eric Rose ainda está pelado, sem nenhum ok.

Paro ali, com o braço em volta do corpo, coçando as costas.

— O que ainda preciso fazer? — pergunto. — Mais concluída do que a mensagem do Eric Rose, impossível.

A resposta não deve estar longe.

Alguns dias se passam e estamos quase no final de novembro. O Jogo de Verão está se aproximando. O Emm não pára de me ligar, ainda bolado com minha aparente falta de interesse.

Chega dezembro, e duas noites antes do jogo ainda estou nervoso com o lance do Eric Rose sem o ok marcado na pedra. Já voltei lá outras vezes e nada. Fiquei na esperança de que a pessoa encarregada de marcar a pedra tivesse se atrasado, mas é impossível que três ou quatro dias se passassem. Duvido muito que a pessoa por trás de todo o esquema fosse dar um furo desses.

Não consigo dormir direito.

Porteiro está me irritando.

Mais uma vez sem dormir depois da quinta-feira, e então vou direto à farmácia 24 horas lá no início da rua principal pra comprar qualquer bagulho que me ajude a pegar no sono. Eu deveria ter guardado uns tranquilizantes daqueles que usei com o cara da Rua Edgar.

Quando saio da farmácia, vejo uns carinhas reunidos do outro lado da rua.

Quando vou me aproximando de casa, fica claro que eles estão me seguindo e, quando estamos todos parados num cruzamento esperando o sinal ficar verde, identifico a voz de Daniel Rose.

— É esse aí, Eric?

Tento reagir, mas eles são muitos, uns seis pelo menos. Os caras me arrastam para um beco e fazem comigo o que eu fiz com o Eric. Me socam com força, uns me seguram no chão enquanto os outros mandam ver, e assim vão se revezando na porradaria. Sinto o sangue escorrer pela minha cara e os hematomas aparecendo nas costelas, pernas e estômago. Eles se divertem.

— Isso é pra você ver o que acontece quando fodem com meu irmão — este é o Daniel Rose puxando papo. Ele me dá um chute bem forte na costela. Lealdade dói. — Vamos lá, Eric! Manda o último pra saideira!

Eric aceita a sugestão.

Dá um chute no meu estômago e mete um soco no meio da minha cara.

E saem correndo pela noite.

Quanto a mim, eu tento me levantar, mas não consigo.

Vou me arrastando pra casa e sinto que encerrei um ciclo desde quando recebi o ás de paus.

Quando entro cambaleando pela porta. Porteiro olha todo chocado. Quase que preocupado. Só consigo balançar a cabeça, dar um sorrisinho amarelo de dor e garantir pra ele que estou bem. Imagino que, enquanto toda essa parada está rolando, estão marcando um ok bem grande na pedra ao lado do nome Gavin Rose. Agora acabou.

Mais tarde naquela noite, olho no espelho do banheiro.

Dois olhos roxos.

Queixo inchado.

Sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço.

Eu me olho e faço um esforço do cacete pra sorrir.

_Mandou bem, Ed, _digo a mim mesmo, e dou uma última olhadinha na minha cara quebrada e ensanguentada.

Olho esquisito pra cara de paus.

**N/A: Coitado do Ed (apesardelemerecer).. Então gente demorei muito né? Me desculpem, mesmo, as coisas na escola e aqui em casa não estavam fáceis. Maaaaaas o importante é que eu voltei \o/ **


	28. Ás de espadas

**Terceira Parte – Tempos difíceis para Ed Masen**

**Ás de espada ****– O jogo**

**Ed. Pov**

Um mosquito canta no meu ouvido, e eu quase me sinto grato pela companhia. Dá até vontade de cantar junto.

Está escuro, estou com sangue na cara, e o mosquitinho podia facilmente se sentar e beber sem injetar. Ele podia se ajoelhar e beber o sangue da minha bochecha direita e dos meus lábios.

Quando saio da cama, o chão está frio e meus pés curtem o alívio. Meus lençóis pareciam estar tecidos junto com o suor, e agora eu me inclino e me escoro na parede do corredor. O suor escorre até meu tornozelo e rola até a base de cima do meu pé.

Não estou me sentindo mal.

Um riso escapa da minha boca quando olho a hora, vou para o banheiro e tomo um banho frio. A água gelada bota fogo nos cortes e hematomas, mas a sensação é boa. São quase quatro da manhã e não estou mais com medo. Não visto nada além de um jeans velho; depois volto pra cama procurando os dois ases. Abro a gaveta e levanto as cartas nos dedos. A luz amarela do quarto está perto de mim quando olho com felicidade para as histórias dessas cartas. Eu me emociono quando penso na Irina e na Rua Edgar, e desejo que a Nessie tenha uma ótima vida pela frente. Acho graça do padre O'Reilly, da Rua Henry e do Dia de Conhecer um Padre. Então penso na Charlotte Carusso e acho uma pena não ter podido fazer mais por ela. E aqueles filhos-de-uma-puta, os Rose.

_Qual será a próxima carta?, _imagino.

Acho que vai ser de copas.

Fico então aguardando.

Aguardando a luz do dia e o próximo ás.

Desta vez eu quero que seja rápido.

Quero a carta agora mesmo. Sem palhaçada. Sem charadas. Só me dê os endereços. Me dê os nomes e me mande lá. E isso que eu quero.

A única preocupação é que, toda vez que eu quis que alguma coisa saísse de um jeito X, degringolou pro jeito Y, como se fosse um lance planejado direitinho pra me desafiar com o desconhecido.

Quero ver o Caius e o Alec entrando por essa porta de novo. Quero que entreguem a próxima carta e falem mal do fedor e das pulgas do Porteiro. Nem passei a chave na porta, pra que os caras entrem de maneira civilizada.

Mas eu sei que eles não vêm.

Acho meu livro e vou pra sala. Levo os ases comigo e seguro os danados enquanto leio.

Quando acordo de novo, estou no chão com as duas cartas perto da mão esquerda. Já são quase dez horas, está calor e tem alguém batendo na porta.

_São eles, _penso.

— Caius? — grito, ficando de joelhos. — Alec? São vocês?

— Que mane Caius o quê? Quem é Caius? - Levanto a cara e vejo Emm parado. Esfrego os olhos.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui, maluco? — pergunto.

— E assim que você fala com os amigos, cara?

Ele agora vê meu rosto melhor e as listras roxas e amarelas formadas pelas costelas. "Meu Deus do céu", eu o vejo pensando, mas ele não fala. Ele dá uma resposta pra uma pergunta diferente da que eu fiz. O Emm adora fazer isso; chega a dar no saco. Em vez de dizer o que está fazendo aqui, ele diz como entrou;

— A porta tava sem a chave e não sei por que cargas d'água Porteiro me deixou entrar.

— Tá vendo aí? Eu te disse que ele é bacana.

Vou pra cozinha e o Emm vem atrás. Ele quer entender o que está vendo.

— Como foi que você acabou nesse estado, Ed?

Ligo a chaleira.

— Quer um café?

_Aceito, sim, obrigado. _

É claro que Porteiro acaba de entrar no recinto.

— Valeu — responde Emm.

Enquanto bebemos, conto pro Emm o que aconteceu.

— Uns carinhas aí. Não foram com a minha cara e me pegaram pelas costas.

— Você conseguiu revidar?

— Porra nenhuma.

— Por que não?

— Os caras tavam em seis, Emm!

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Meu Deus, o mundo tá muito louco, cara — ele decide voltar pra algo mais tranquilo. — Você acha que vai estar em condições de jogar esta tarde?

É claro.

O Jogo de Verão.

Hoje é o dia.

— Sim, Emm — dou uma resposta bem clara —, eu vou jogar.

De repente, sinto uma puta disposição pro jogo deste ano. Apesar das condições físicas lastimáveis, eu me sinto mais forte do que nunca, e na verdade estou até curtindo a idéia de levar mais umas porradas. Não me pergunte por quê. Eu mesmo não consigo entender.

— Venha — Emm se levanta e vai em direção à porta. — Vamos tomar um café-da-manhã. E por minha conta.

— Tá falando sério?

Sinistro. O Emm não é de fazer um negócio desses.

Quando estamos saindo, peço que ele fale a verdade.

— Você faria isso se eu tivesse tirado o corpo fora do jogo?

Emm abre o carro e entra.

— Nem ferrando.

Pelo menos ele é honesto.

O carro não dá partida.

— Pode ficar caladinho aí — ele me olha.

Nós dois damos um sorrisinho amarelo.

Este dia promete. Estou com unia boa sensação.

Vamos andando pra uma lanchonete de merda no final da rua principal. Eles servem ovos, salame e um pão na chapa. A garçonete é uma mulher grandona, bocuda, com um lenço na mão. Não sei por que, mas pra mim ela tem cara de Margareth.

— Vou logo avisando: aqui não tem essa história de "viado", não.

A gente fica chocado com o comentário.

— "Viado"? — Emm pergunta.

Ela olha pra gente com aquela cara do tipo "Num tô com tempo pra isso". A mulher está de saco cheio disso aqui.

— Meu filho, o que não falta aqui é gente querendo comprar "viado". É aí que a ficha cai, e eu percebo que ela está dizendo "fiado".

— Ei, Emm! "Fiado".

— O quê?

— _Fiado. _

Emm dá uma olhada no cardápio.

Margareth dá uma pigarreada pra limpar a garganta.

Pra não encher mais o saco dela, faço o pedido rapidinho.

— Será que dá pra me ver um _milkshake _de banana?

Ela faz cara feia.

— Estamos sem leite.

— Sem leite? Como é que uma lanchonete pode funcionar sem leite?

— Ó só, num sou eu quem compra leite aqui. Tenho nada com isso. Só sei que estamos sem leite. Por que vocês não pedem alguma coisa pra comer?

Putz, essa mulher adora o trabalho. Dá pra sentir no ar.

— Vocês têm pão? — pergunto.

— Não banque o engraçadinho, garoto.

Dou uma geral na lanchonete pra ver o que os outros clientes estão comendo.

— Vou querer a mesma coisa que aquele cara ali pediu. Nós três olhamos pra lá.

— Tem certeza? — Emm adverte. — Aquele negócio tá parecendo bem esquisito, Ed.

— Cara, pelo menos eles têm pra servir, certo?

E agora é que a Margareth fica puta.

— Olha aqui — ela coça a cabeça com a caneta. Só falta ela fazer da caneta cotonete também. — Se não estão gostando do lugar, melhor darem o fora e procurarem outro canto pra comer.

Ela é muito impaciente, pra não dizer outra coisa.

— Beleza — levanto a mão, quase arrastando a cadeira pra trás. — Traga pra mim o que aquele cara pediu e uma banana, tudo bem?

— Bem pensado — Emm aprova. — Potássio pro jogo.

Potássio?

Não acho que vá ajudar muito.

— E você? — Margareth agora volta a atenção pro Emm.

Ele se mexe todo na cadeira.

— Que tal aquele pão na chapa com a melhor tábua de frios?

Ele tinha que fazer uma graça. Emm não resiste em dar uma de engraçadinho com uma pessoa assim. E da natureza dele, não adianta.

Só que a Margareth é cobra criada. Ela já está acostumada a lidar com babacas como a gente o tempo topo.

— Não me faça dizer o que vou fazer com essa tal de tábua, garoto — ela responde e, não vou mentir, nós dois caímos na gargalhada.

Ela decide não notar.

— Os dois vão querer mais alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigado.

— Certo. Dá $ 22,50.

— Quanto?! — não dá pra esconder o susto.

— Sim. Isso aqui é lugar de classe, não sabiam?

— Ah, sim, isso ficou claro: o atendimento é de primeira.

E agora ficamos sentados na parte aberta da lanchonete, torrando e suando ao sol, enquanto esperamos pelo café. Margareth faz questão de passar pela gente, toda feliz, pra servir outras pessoas. Quase perguntamos que fim levou nossos pedidos, mas a gente sabe que isso só vai aumentar o tempo de espera. As pessoas estão na verdade já almoçando antes de nós tomarmos café-da-manhã, e, quando o pedido finalmente chega, Margareth joga as coisas na nossa mesa como se estivesse servindo adubo.

— Um brinde pra você, linda! — diz Emm. — Você se superou! - Margareth assoa o nariz e sai fora.

Indiferença selvagem.

— Como tá o seu? — pergunta Emm. — Ou melhor, o que é isso que você tá comendo?

— Ovo com queijo e mais alguma paradinha.

— E você lá gosta de ovo?

— Não.

— Então por que pediu esse troço?

— Ah, sei lá, tipo... não parecia ovo quando olhei no prato do outro cara.

— Tá explicado. Quer um pouco do meu?

Aceito a oferta e como um pedaço do pão na chapa. Nada mau, na verdade, e finalmente pergunto pro Emm por que ele escolheu exatamente hoje pra me pagar um café-da-manhã fora. Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Nunca saí pra tomar café-da-manhã em toda a minha vida. Além disso, jamais passaria pela cabeça do Emm pagar pra mim. Taí um negócio fora de cogitação. Normalmente, ele preferiria a morte.

— Emm — digo, olhando direto pra ele —, por que você me trouxe aqui?

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Eu...

— Diz aí um negócio: você tá é fazendo uma média pra garantir que eu vá ao jogo esta tarde, né, não?

Emm não pode mentir pra mim agora e ele sabe disso.

— É basicamente isso sim, cara.

— Eu vou, _brother. _Pode contar comigo lá às quatro horas em ponto.

— Beleza!

O resto do dia passa voando. Graças a Deus, Emm larga do meu pé nas próximas horas, então aproveito e vou pra casa dormir mais um pouco.

Quando chega perto da hora marcada, vou caminhando pro corredor esportivo com Porteiro, que percebeu minha felicidade, apesar do estado aparentemente catastrófico em que me encontro.

Damos uma passada na Bella.

Não tem ninguém em casa.

Talvez ela já esteja no corredor esportivo. Ela odeia futebol, mas não falta a nenhum Jogo de Verão.

São quase quinze pras quatro quando entramos no vale onde fica o corredor esportivo, e eu me lembro de quando estive aqui com a Sophie, na pista de corrida. Isso faz este jogo parecer lastimável, o que aliás não deixa de ser. Já tem uma galera se reunindo no campo de futebol, enquanto a pista está vazia, com exceção das imagens da menina descalça.

Passo um bom tempo encarando a beleza e então me viro pra olhar o resto.

Quanto mais eu me aproximo, maior fica o cheiro de cerveja. A tarde está quente. Faz uns 32 graus.

Os dois times estão em cantos diferentes do campo, e uma multidão de 100 pessoas começa a se juntar e crescer aos poucos. O Jogo de Verão é sempre meio que um evento. Rola no primeiro sábado de dezembro todo ano, e acho que esta é a quinta edição. E a terceira vez que participo.

Deixo Porteiro na sombra de uma árvore, e quando me aproximo do time, os caras que percebem minha presença olham bem pro meu rosto. Só que o interesse deles desaparece rapidinho. Estão acostumados a ver hematomas e sangue o tempo todo.

Em cinco minutos, visto uma camisa com listras vermelhas e amarelas. Número 12. Tiro o jeans e coloco um short preto. Nada de meia nem chuteira — estas são as regras do Jogo de Verão. Nada de chuteira nem de proteção nenhuma. Só mesmo uma camisa, um short e uma boca suja. E só disso que precisamos.

Nosso time é conhecido como os Colts. Os adversários são os Falcons. Eles usam camisas verde e branca com shorts da mesma cor, embora ninguém ligue muito pra eles. Já é muita sorte termos as camisas, se formos lembrar aqui que teve um ano em que a gente malocou algumas de um dos times profissionais e pegou outras do lixo.

Tem uns quarentões no Jogo de Verão. Bombeiros ou mineiros grandões e feiosos. Tem também uns jogadores mais ou menos; alguns novos, tipo Emm, Jasper e eu; e uns que sabem jogar bem de verdade.

Jasper é o último do nosso time a dar as caras.

— Ih, olha só! Apareceu a violeta! — diz um gordo que joga em nossa equipe. Um dos camaradas dele tenta explicar que não se diz "apareceu a violeta", e sim "apareceu a margarida", mas, com toda a sinceridade, o gorducho tem muita banha no cérebro pra entender a parada. Ele tem o que chamaríamos de um bigode do estilo Merv Hughes. Se você não entende a expressão, vou simplificar: é um bigode enorme. Você só precisa saber disso: enorme, cheio e vergonhoso. E quer saber o mais triste disso tudo? O cara é nosso capitão. Acho que o nome dele é Henry Dickens. Nenhum grau de parentesco com o Charles.

Jasper larga a mochila e diz:

— E aí, galera! Como estamos? — mas ele olha pro chão e ninguém esta nem aí pra como está o pessoal.

Faltam cinco pras quatro e a maioria do time esta enchendo a cara de cerveja. Alguém joga uma cervejinha pra mim, mas eu guardo pra depois.

Passo um tempinho por ali enquanto a multidão continua enchendo o lugar e Jasper se achega.

Ele me olha de cima a baixo e fala.

— Meu Deus do céu, Ed! Você tá um desespero. Todo cheio de sangue, todo fodido!

— Valeu!

Ele olha mais de perto.

— O que aconteceu, cara?

— Ah, só uns carinhas mais novos se divertindo um pouco.

Ele me dá um tapinha nas costas, com força suficiente pra doer.

— Acho que agora você aprende, né, Ed?

— Aprendo o quê?

Jasper pisca pra mim e termina de tomar a cerveja.

— Sei lá.

Cara, eu adoro o Jasper. Ele não liga muito pra como as coisas acontecem, nem tem vontade de perguntar o porquê. Ele percebe que eu não estou a fim de falar do incidente, faz um comentariozinho sacana e fica por isso mesmo.

O Jasper é um cara maneiro.

Acho curioso que _ninguém _tenha ao menos dito que eu deveria ter ligado pra polícia e contado o que aconteceu. Não se faz esse tipo de coisa por aqui. As pessoas estão sempre levando umas bordoadas por aí o tempo todo, e, na maioria dos casos, ou o cara revida ou acata a porrada e vai chorar na cama, que é lugar quente.

No meu caso, acatei na boa.

Enquanto estou fazendo uns alongamentos, dou uma olhada no time adversário. Os caras são maiores que a gente; tem um que parece um armário; olho bem pra ele. O Emm tinha falado sobre essa figura um tempo atrás. O sujeito é um monstro e, pra ser sincero, não dá pra dizer se é homem ou mulher. Na verdade, de longe parece Mimi do _Drew Carey Show. _

Então.

O pior.

Olho pro número dele.

É número 12, como eu.

— Você vai ter que marcar em cima daquele ali — diz uma voz atrás de mim. Sei que é o Emm, e o Jasper se aproxima também.

— Boa sorte, Ed — ele diz, tentando disfarçar o cagaço. Quase que sem querer, eu solto uma risada.

— Puta que o pariu! O cara vai me esmagar. Literalmente.

— Tem certeza que aquilo é homem? — pergunta Emm.

Eu me dobro e seguro os dedos dos pés, alongando a parte de trás das pernas.

— Pode deixar que eu pergunto quando ele estiver em cima de mim. Só que, pode até ser esquisito, mas não estou tão preocupado.

A multidão vai ficando desesperada.

— Certo, entre aqui — diz Merv.

Isso mesmo que você leu. Eu disse Merv, não Marv — resolvi chamar o gordão bigodudo de Merv porque duvido muito que ele se chame Henry. Acho que os amigos dele o chamam de Merv por causa do bigode.

Todo mundo se junta bem de pertinho e é aí que a gente pega um gás pro jogo. E uma verdadeira coleção de sovaco suado, bafo de cerveja, boca banguela e barba por fazer.

— Certo — diz Merv. — O que a gente vai fazer quando entrar em campo? Ninguém responde.

— E aí, galera?

— Sei lá — alguém resolve dizer alguma coisa.

— Vamos _acabar _com esses filhos-da-puta! — grita Merv, e agora todo mundo concorda, exceto o Jasper, que boceja.

Outros gritam também, mas nem chega a fazer diferença. Os caras xingam, debocham e esculacham os Falcons.

Isso _sim é um bando de homens adultos, _penso. A _gente nunca cresce. _

O juiz apita. Como sempre, o jogo é arbitrado pelo Reggie La Motta, famoso na cidade por ser um bebum. Ele só está nessa pra descolar duas garrafas de birita que todos nós fizemos uma vaquinha pra comprar. Uma garrafa de cada equipe.

— E isso aí, vamos acabar com esses caras — é o consenso geral, e a bola já vai começar a rolar.

Rapidamente, volto pra árvore onde deixei Porteiro. Ele dorme, e um garotinho faz carinho nele.

— Você quer tomar conta do meu cachorro?

— Quero! — ele responde. — Meu nome é Jack.

— O nome dele é Porteiro — e corro pro campo pra me juntar ao time.

— Ouça aqui, pessoal — Reggie fala com a gente. Não dá pra entender muito bem o que ele diz. O jogo nem começou ainda e o árbitro já está todo nervosinho. Chega a ser engraçado. — Se acontecer a mesma merda do ano passado, eu pulo fora e vocês que se virem.

— E daí tu fica sem a birita, Reg — alguém diz.

— E ruim, hein — Reggie responde. — Sem palhaçadas, ouviram bem?

Todo mundo concorda.

— Obrigado, Reggie.

— Certo, Reg.

Todos avançam pra frente e apertamos as mãos. Aperto a mão do cara que joga na minha posição no outro time. O cara chega perto e parece um armário de tão grande, sua sombra me engole. Ele é homem mesmo, mas é bem parecido com a Mimi do _Drew Carey. _

— Boa sorte — digo.

— Me dê uns minutinhos — Mimi responde com a voz bem rouca. Só falta uma maquiagem bem pesada nos olhos. — Vou fazer picadinho de você.

E a bola começa a rolar.

Os Falcons dão o pontapé inicial e não demora muito pra eu dominar a bola.

Levo uma rasteira.

Recobro a posse de bola.

Levo outra rasteira e ainda ouço merda no ouvido quando Mimi amassa minha cabeça no chão. E essa a essência do Jogo de Verão. A multidão não pára de gritar, vaiar, xingar e gargalhar — isso tudo acompanhado de cerveja, vinho, torta e cachorro-quente vendidos pelo mesmo cara de todo ano. Ele monta uma barraquinha na lateral do campo e não deixa de atender nem à criançada, pra quem ele vende refrigerantes e pirulitos.

Os Falcons marcam alguns pontos sobre a gente e assumem a liderança.

— Que diabos está acontecendo? — alguém pergunta quando paramos perto do meio de campo. E o Merv. Como capitão, ele se sente obrigado a pelo menos dizer alguma coisa. — Porra, só um no time tá suando a camisa: esse aí... Ei, como é seu nome mesmo?

Fico embasbacado, porque o cara tá apontando pra mim. Surpreso, respondo:

— Ed Masen.

— Bem, o Ed é o único que tá correndo e mandando ver. Vamos reagir, pessoal!

Continuo a correr.

Mimi continua me fazendo de gato e sapato, e eu me pergunto se ele nunca perde o fôlego. Não é possível que alguém desse tamanho vá muito longe _neste calor. _

Eu estou no chão quando Reggie encerra o primeiro tempo e todo mundo pára pra tomar uma cerveja. Cada jogador vai tentar convencer a si mesmo, com dificuldade, a voltar a jogar.

Durante o intervalo, eu me deito na sombra, perto do Porteiro e do menino. E quando aparece a Bella. Ela não pergunta nada sobre o meu estado porque sabe que tem a ver com as mensagens. Já está se tornando um lance normal e então nem toco no assunto.

— Tá tudo bem? — ela pergunta.

Dou um suspiro feliz e digo:

— Claro! A vida é bela! Eu amo a vida.

No segundo tempo, a coisa se inverte e começamos a contra-atacar. Ritchie marca um de escanteio e então outro cara dá um de bicicleta. Ficamos quites.

Emm também está jogando um bolão agora, no maior pique.

Mimi finalmente está se cansando e, durante uma interrupção devido a uma contusão causada por uma falta, o Emm se aproxima e me provoca.

— E ae? — ele vem pra cima. — Você ainda não machucou aquela orca. O lourinho de cabelo sebento está todo cheio de determinação.

Vou contra ele.

— Cara, olha só o tamanho dele. Pelo amor de Deus! O cara é maior do que Mama Grape.

— Quem é Mama Grape?

— Ah, você sabe... daquele livro — eu acabo cedendo. — Fizeram até um filme. Não tá lembrado, não? Johnny Depp?

— Ah, não importa, Ed. Levanta essa bunda e mostra pra ele!

E é o que eu faço.

Aproveito que o cara está sendo socorrido pra me aproximar de Mimi. Eu digo:

— Quero ver se tu consegue dominar a bola da próxima vez. E saio andando, definitivamente me cagando de medo.

O jogo recomeça e então Mimi domina. Vou com tudo atrás dele e por algum motivo eu sei que vou conseguir. Ele tenta se manter com a bola, dou um drible e lhe passo uma rasteira. Só ouço o som. Uma colisão da pesada que faz tudo estremecer. Enquanto a multidão vai ao delírio, eu me dou conta de que ainda estou de pé — e Mimi está esparramado no campo, feito uma trouxa de merda.

Logo, logo os caras estão todos ao meu redor, parabenizando e coisa e tal, mas de repente me bate um enjôo dos diabos. Eu me sinto muito mal pelo que fiz e o número 12 bem grande nas costas de Mimi olha pra mim todo infeliz, paralisado.

— Ele tá vivo? — alguém pergunta.

— Ah, que se foda _— _vem a resposta.

Eu vomito ali mesmo.

Vou saindo do campo devagar, enquanto todo mundo discute o que fazer pra se livrar de Mimi e dar prosseguimento à partida.

— Ah, pega a maça — ouço.

— Não temos maça nenhuma e, além disso, olha só o _tamanho _deste cara. Ele é grande demais. Vamos precisar de um guindaste, isso sim.

— Ou de um caminhão.

E não pára de chover ideias e sugestões. Gente assim não está nem aí se vai ofender ou não os outros. Qualquer que seja a característica. Tamanho, peso, fedor. Se você tiver uma delas, o povo não perdoa, mesmo que você esteja todo fodido no chão.

A última voz que ouço é do Merv. Ele diz:

— Essa é a maior unanimidade que vi nos últimos tempos — ele disse essa frase com tanta alegria, e os outros jogadores concordam com ele.

Continuo andando. Ainda me sinto muito mal. Culpado.

Pra mim, o jogo acabou.

O jogo acabou, mas outra coisa começa.

Volto pra árvore e não encontro Porteiro. Um medo familiar corre pelo meu corpo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bom gente, começando mais uma parte... O que será que vai acontecer com essa? Só deixando reviews que eu conto hehehe... Bom tadinho do Porteiro né? Será que o Ed vai acha-lo?**


End file.
